Books From the Future 1
by Dimcairien
Summary: The day before Bill Weasley's seventeenth birthday he, Charlie, and Percy are sent home. Dumbledore comes the next day and brings with him seven books, the Harry Potter books. The Golden Trio sent them and a note for the Weasleys to read.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note. I know this is a common thing, but mine's different than any that I have read. This one is just the Weasley's and Dumbledore although more characters may appear later. Here's the Weasley kids ages for those interested. If age difference between any of them are wrong, let my know and I will try to fix them. I will try to keep characters as canon as possible. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and the words in bold are JK Rowling's.**_

Bill is 17-sixth year  
Charlie is 14 almost 15-fourth year  
Percy is 11-first year  
Fred and George are 9  
Ron is 7  
Ginny is 6

"RON!" called Molly Weasley up the stairs. Her youngest son did not answer. Either he still was asleep, or he was ignoring her. Anyway, he needed to get up. It was Bill's seventeenth birthday and for some strange reason, the three Weasleys who were at Hogwarts had been sent home for the birthday party. Dumbledore had said he would explain later when he came. "Bill, could you get your brother?" she asked. Bill usually could get Ron up without Ron freaking out. Fred and George, the twins, were never good to ask when it came to waking up Ron, and Charlie and Percy were outside doing Merlin knows what.

"Sure thing, Mum," Bill answered. So saying he Apparated up to Ron's bedroom, since he at last was old enough to do so.

CRACK. A loud noise startled Ron and he shoved the covers off of his head to look up. There was Bill standing just inside the door. "Come on, you need to get downstairs otherwise you will miss the celebrations."

"What celebrations?" Ron asked groggily.

"Coming of Age," replied Bill with a smile. "In other words, my birthday. Mum wants you downstairs now."

Ron jumped out of bed ready for whatever food came with the birthday. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to make his bed. Bill pulled out his wand and fixed it. Once he was certain Ron was downstairs, he Apparated back.

"Happy Birthday, son," said Arthur. "Well, you now are an adult. How's it feel?"

"I like being able to do magic at home. You guys better watch it when the twins become of age."

"Hey what do you mean," said one twin.

"Watch it?" finished the other.

"We will-"

"Probably be-"

"Even better-"

'Than you are!" they finished together.

"Be quiet," said Molly sternly. She was not in the mood to deal with the twins' antics at the moment.

Right after the family finished their breakfast, there was a knock at the door and Bill went to answer it.

"Professor Dumbledore!" cried Bill. "What brings you here?" He had had a feeling that one of the professors would be coming to explain, but had not expected the Headmaster. He lead Dumbledore into the sitting room where Dumbledore explained the purpose of his arrival.

"Your family," answered the great wizard. "I was in my study last night and this pile of books suddenly appeared." He waved his wand and a stack of books appeared on the floor. There was a note as well." He handed a piece of parchment to Bill. Bill opened it and read the note out loud.

_T__o The Weasleys,_  
_You may be wondering why Bill, Charlie, and Percy are home from Hogwarts. Well, this is because of the books that Dumbledore is bringing you. These books chronicle the story o__f Harry's and our seven years at Hogwarts and__ contain vital information of the some of the coming years__.__ Certain other people who play major roles in these books will be coming later on__. Another war starts with Voldemort in 1995 and far too many lives were lost. We are sending these books in he hope that we can prevent many of these deaths and defeat Voldemort earlier. If you choose to read these books, the first book that chronicles Harry's first year will unlock, if not, all the books will disappear and you will not remember them._

_The Golden Trio Quartet_

"What?" asked Bill in confusion as he looked up. The other Weasley children were staring at him in various stages of interest and confusion. Molly and Arthur were staring at each other with horror. Neither of them could believe that another war would start, and soon.

"It's pretty straightforward," answered Dumbledore. "You and your family must read these books."

"Okay," said Bill, but he was still very confused as was everyone else. "So, they're from the future?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "and they should be very interesting."

He flicked his wand and a pile of books moved to the table, thankfully the breakfast had already been cleared from it.

"Harry Potter," said Arthur when he saw the name on side of the book. "Harry Potter! You mean to say there's books about him already. He can't be more than seven or eight. And doesn't he still live with those Muggles?" No one knew exactly where Harry was, except that he had to be living with Muggle relatives because no one in the wizarding world had seen him in it.

"Yes he still lives with his aunt's family," said Dumbledore. "But no, there have not been books written yet. If you look, these books are from the future. Harry is seven, not much younger than Ronald here."

"Is it safe?" asked Arthur. "Knowing the future and all?"

"There is a reason these books were sent back," said Dumbledore, "and I would assume that this Golden Trio believes that it will be safe. Of course, if it ends up seeming that this knowledge might be dangerous, we can always erase our memories of the books."

Arthur nodded in understanding and picked the top book, also the smallest book, and read the title aloud.

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

"What's a philosopher's stone?" asked Ginny curiously.

"That is something we'll find out," Percy answered, though he too was very curious.

"Do we have to read?" Ron moaned. "I wanna go play."

"Reading is very educational and entertaining," Bill said. "Stick around and I think you'll enjoy it. Not to mention, these books are about Harry Potter."

That statement got the little ones, especially Ron and Ginny very excited, so they complied and sat down on the sofa. Everyone else migrated out to the sitting room as well because it would be a much better place to read than in the kitchen.

"It does sound like an interesting read," said Molly.

"We'll see," said Dumbledore and so they began to read the first chapter of the first book.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Once everyone had settled down, Arthur began to read.

**The Boy Who Lived**

"I wonder who that is?" Fred asked sarcastically as everyone knew who the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was.

"Be quiet and let your father read," Molly reprimanded.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Dursley, that name sounds familiar," murmured Arthur quietly, but only Molly and Dumbledore heard him.

"If you say that you are personally normal, would that be considered abnormal?" asked Percy who was very confused as to what 'perfectly normal' could mean.

"What?" said Bill. He was trying to understand what his younger brother had said. He might be the oldest, but sometimes he couldn't understand a word of what Percy was saying because it was often extremely complicated and Percy rarely chose the best way to word himself.

"Well, if everyone's different, what is normal?" responded Percy.

"If everyone's different, what is abnormal?" Bill retorted. He know understood Percy's meaning and found it to be intreging as well.

"Boys!" said Molly. "We've only read one sentence!"

**They were the last people you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with that nonsense.**

"What kind of nonsense?" asked Charlie.

"I'm certain we will find out if we keep reading," said Molly. "Please continue, Arthur."

"I'm trying to," said Arthur with a smile. "You are the ones doing the interrupting."

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings,**

"What kind of a name is that?" asked Ron.

"A stupid one, that's for sure," said Charlie.

**which made drills.**

"What are drills?" asked Ron

"Some type of Muggle tool," Bill answered. He hadn't paid much attention to the tools as they didn't interest him very much.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

"If is as mean as he sounds, I'd like to turn him into beef," huffed Bill.

"William!"

"He would make good beef if his description is that he's beefy," Bill said in defense, earning several laughs and a couple of groans in response.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"What's so interesting about spying on neighbors?" George asked.

"You ought to know. You do it enough yourself with Fred," said Molly.

George glared at his mum, who glared right back at him. He decided to do the wise thing and lean back on the couch out of her gaze.

**The Dursley's had a small son named Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret,**

"I wonder what sort of secret," said Ron.

"Well, the book probably will tell us," said Arthur.

**and their greatest feat was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

"I think that's where we heard the name Arthur, from Lily," said Molly.

"You're probably right," said Arthur. "You usually are," he added under his breath.

"Why would know it from Mrs Potter?" asked Charlie.

"I think her sister married someone named Dursley," Molly explained. "This is probably about Harry's aunt and uncle."

"They're not nice," said Ginny firmly.

"Now, don't start accusing people before you know anything about the," Molly scolded gently.

"Mum, have you been listening to the description of them?" asked Bill. "They most certainly aren't nice."

**but they hadn't met for several years; in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

Arthur clinched the book so hard that everyone thought it would rip. "Good-for-nothing!" he growled, "James was anything but that!"

"We know Arthur," said Molly quietly. "But I doubt Lily's family knew that."

"See?" said Bill.

"Yes, I do," Molly admitted, "but please still hold the benefit of doubt."

**were as unDursleyish**

"Is that even a word?" wondered Ginny.

"No," Percy answered quickly. "It just means anything different than them."

"So, everything," stated Charlie.

"I'd guess," said Percy. "They seem to be even weirder than most Muggles."

**as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived on the street.**

"I think she's over reacting. Mrs. Potter was Muggle-born, so she would know not to do magic around Muggles," said Charlie.

"But, the fact that Mrs. Potter is a witch is probably what is throwing her off," said Bill. "Sometimes the family members of a Muggle-born are somewhat scared of their magical relation."

**The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the potters away – they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"What do you mean?" said one twin.

"A child like that?" asked the other.

"Harry Potter -"

"Is way better -"

"Than your brat -"

"Ever will be," they finished together.

"Shut up," said Percy, but he did agree with the twins. If this kid was anything like the description of the parents, he wouldn't be a very nice one.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work**

"Why'd he pick his most boring tie?" asked Ginny.

"He only own boring ties," stated Charlie.

"Then how can you have a most boring?" wondered Ron, but no one answered.

"Once we get wands, we should go cheer up his ties," said Fred with a smirk. He and George high-fived each other.

"Oh no you aren't," said Molly. "You boys will not be going anywhere unchaperoned once you get your wands. You cause too much chaos without wands."

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair. None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Then I'd guess they don't look out of the window very often," said Bill. "So much for their snooping."

**At half-past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"That sounds like two people I know," said Molly, glaring at the twins, but she knew that they weren't nearly as bad as this kid seemed to be.

"Oh mum -"

"We haven't done that -"

"In about nine years," they finished.

"Well, you still did it and that's what counts," Molly stated.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"Little tyke? That's a laugh. I'd spank him if I were you," said Percy.

"Percy!" said Molly, but she did agree that Dudley needed to be punished somehow for those actions.

"Percy! Wow. Good-ole-obedient-Percy spanking a screaming baby, what a laugh," said George, laughing.

"Shut it George before I get Bill to shut you."

"You wouldn't shut up your favorite brother, would you?" asked George.

"Bill, be my guest."

"Sure thing Perce. _Silenco!_ "

George suddenly become quiet, even though his mouth still was moving.

"You don't how long I've wanted to do that to you George. I'll release you in a little while," added Bill.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. Hopefully the family had changed in the past six years as he could see why McGonagall had not wanted to place Harry there. It was the safest place for him though, so there hadn't been a choice.

**He got into his car and backed out of Number Four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar. A cat reading a map.**

"That's gotta be Professor McGonagall," said Charlie.

"Why?" asked Ginny. "It's a cat."

"No it's not," said Charlie.

"Yes it is."

"Not"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Is!"

"Not … wait!" cried Ginny. "That's not fair!"

Charlie just laughed, but it wasn't unkind. "That's why you pay attention to what both people say," he said. "You'll learn."

**For a second Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again.**

"He had enough neck to jerk his head around? Now that's amazing," said Fred in fake astonishment.

**There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"And that's what Muggles say whenever they see magic," said a very interested Arthur.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in the mirror. It as now reading the sign that said Privet Drive, no looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Unless you're McGonagall," said Charlie.

"Will you stop it?" asked Percy. "None of us understand why you're saying it's her. She's a witch, not a cat."

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, **

"What would that kind of jam taste like on toast?" asked Fred.

Bill glared at him then said, "Shut it, or I will shut you like I did George."

"It's a jumble of cars that don't move very much," explained Charlie, assuming that Fred didn't understand exactly what a traffic jam was.

**he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"What's so strange about cloaks?" asked Ron.

"Muggles don't wear them, at least not for everyday wear," answered Percy.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear to see people who dressed in funny clothes – the getups you saw on young people. He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. **

George grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from the table. "Can I talk now?" he wrote, then lifted it up.

"Will you cooperate?" asked Bill, knowing full well that George probably wouldn't.

George nodded yes and Bills performed the counter curse.

"Why are they calling people in cloaks weirdos? Wizards aren't weirdos," said George. Bill groaned, but didn't do anything … yet.

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and was wearing an emerald-green cloak!**

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this probably was some silly stunt-these people were obviously collecting for something…yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on a few minutes later, and Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Is that all he ever thinks about?" asked Molly. Everyone shrugged.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"He's never seen an owl? How can that be? Owls are great!"

"Fred, he's a Muggle," said Bill, clearly annoyed.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. **

"How's that good?" wondered Ginny.

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"What's a tellyaphone?" asked Ron.

"It's some sort of Muggle device that carries your voice. Kinda like Floo calling," explained Bill.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

"That's because he doesn't like magic," stated Percy.

**This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bad, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

**"-yes, their son, Harry-"**

"Would this be Harry Potter? The one these books are about?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"I think so Ginny, dear," assured Molly with a soft smile.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"That guy can think?" said Fred in mock surprise.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home phone number before he thought better of it.**

"He can think?" exclaimed George, "I can't believe it."

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking…no he was being stupied. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew _was _called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"Eww!" said Ginny. "Those aren't good names for the Boy-Who-Lived

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks. He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone outside the door.**

"That must have hurt," said Fred. "The other person I mean," he added quickly, after receiving some strange looks from his family.

**"Sorry,"**

"He knows that word?" said Bill in surprise.

**he grunted at the tiny old man, stumbled, and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. **

"Why?" asked Ron.

"You shall see, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day.**

"So it's that day," said Charlie quietly.

The adults and the three older Weasley boys all looked at each other sadly. They remembered what had just happened. The twins also had some vague memories of the end of the war as they were three and a half. At any rate, the remembered bits and pieces of the terror that the war caused.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley round the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. **

"It never is a good idea to call Muggles 'Muggle' to their face. It disregards the Statute of Secrecy."

"Will you please shut up, Percy!" said Bill.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"How can someone not like imagination?" asked Ron in horror.

"People like the Dursleys," stated Percy. He wasn't big on imagination, but it was nice to make things up occassion.

**As he pulled into the driveway of Number Four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood-was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings round it ears. "Shoo!: said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"That's not gonna work. McGonagall only moves when she wants to," said Bill.

"How do you know it's McGonagall?" asked George.

Bill chose not to say anything. He knew that her Animagus form was a tabby cat, and she was stubborn. Both of them made him think the cat was her. He and Charlie exchanged a grin. It would be quite fun to see their siblings' reactions to this.

**Was this normal cat behavior, Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pulled himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word (Shan't!).**

"That's not exactly a word you want them to know," said Molly.

"This woman really needs to sort out her priorities," added Arthur with a shake of his head.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in all directions since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattens."**

"Owls usually deliver during the day, so that's not unusual," commented Arthur.

"Uh, dad, for Muggles owls generally come out at night," said Charlie, repeating what had been said earlier in the book. For all that his dad knew about Muggles, there was even more he didn't.

"Oh, right," said Arthur quickly, then he started to read again.

** The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

"Could he be a Squib or a Muggle-born?" asked Bill.

"Perhaps," said Molly. "He's acting like he knows what's going on."

** "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"Ted," said Arthur slowly. "Could it be Ted Tonks? I know he's Muggle-born, so he could easily have gotten a job as a weatherman."

"That would be something Ted would do," said Dumbledore with a nod of his head.

** said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorishire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, They've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people are celebrating Bonfire Night a week early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... **

**Mrs. Dursely came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her.** **He cleared his throat nervously. "Err – Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the new," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars...and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

"Funny looking?" asked Fred. "They're the funny looking ones."

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I thought...maybe...it was something to do with...you know...her crowd."**

"He can't even say the word wizard," Molly said exasperatedly. What was it with these Muggles? Many Muggles who didn't even know magic existed said 'wizard' when they were playing. Why would these particular people completely refuse to say it alt all? It had to have something to do with the Potters, she was certain.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter". He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as causally as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" **

"Howard Potter?" said George. "That doesn't have the right ring to it."

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I like it," said Ginny, her face turning red when everyone looked at her..

**"Oh yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairts to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

"Defiantly McGonagall," said Charlie and Bill nodded in agreement.

"Will you just stop it!" Percy begged.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did...if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"It seems he can't bear a lot of things."

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly, but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come enar him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind.**

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on-he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

"It's going to because he thought that," said Charlie.

**How very wrong he was. **

"See?"

"No one doubted you," Bill stated.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting off into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting still as a statue. It's eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"Popped is the right word, though not out of the ground. Out of the air to be precise," said Dumbledore.

**The cat's tail twitched and it's eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. he was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the sliver of his hair and beard, whcih were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Half-moon spectacles -" said Bill.

"Long nose that looked like it had been broken -" said Charlie.

"It only can be one person," said two cried,

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Hey, finishing each others sentences -" said Fred.

"is our speciality," finished George.

Bill and Charlie groaned in unison.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"I actually was enjoying it. I've always love to go to places like that, just to annoy people," said Dumbledore smiling.

"Albus!" said Arthur in surprise. Yes, the Headmaster loved having fun, but he didn't expect him to go to that level.

"I don't do it often, Arthur," Dumbledore assured, "but sometime's it's necessary."

**But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known" He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

"What's a cigarette lighter?" asked Ron.

"I think it's used to make fire," said Arthur.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve time he clicked the Put-Outer,**

"Actually it's called a Deluminator. I made it myself," said Dumbledore.

"Cool!" cried the boys.

"Can I see it?" asked Ron.

"I'm afraid I don't have it one me right now," said Dumbledore, "but I'll make sure you see it sometime."

**until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which wre the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they couldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGongall."**

"I knew it. I knew it!" cried Bill.

"Shut up," muttered Fred, suddenly realizing that McGonagall had to be an Animagus..

**He turned to simile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the marking the cat had around its eye. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Ouch. That sounds painful," said George.

"Its enough trouble to sit on our bed for a half-hour after mum gets at us," added Fred.

"Boys. Be quiet and listen," said Molly.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I muse have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." she jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars...Well, they're not completely stupid.**

"They certainly aren't. They have come up with several useful things since they don't know magic," defended Arthur.

**They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent-I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.**

**'I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "but that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A find thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disppeared at last, the Muggles found out about as all. I suppose he really has, gone Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbert lemon?"**

"What? asked Molly

**"A what?"**

"Mum, you're like Professor McGonagall!" said Charlie.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Uh …" Charlie was saved from answering by his father continuing to read.

**"A sherbert lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbert lemons. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this You-Know-Who nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **

Arthur stopped and looked around.

"Please read it," said Dumbledore. "Not being afraid of his name is one of the first steps to defeating him completely."

**V-V-V-Voldemort.**

Everyone flinched, except of course, Dumbledore.

Arthur sighed in relief when he got past the name and continued.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbert lemons, seemed not to notice. "It gets all so confusing if we keep saying You-Know-Who."**

"I don't think it is confusing," said Molly, "It often is confusing to Muggle-borns, but once they get used to it, it's normal."

**"I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying **

Here Arthur stopped reading.

"What is it?" asked Molly.

Arthur swallowed. "It-It's You-Know-Who's name again."

"Arthur, simply read it," said Dumbledore. "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."

Arthur nodded and started to read again.

**Voldemort's **(flinch)** name."**

**"I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring.**

**"But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, **(flinch)** was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort **(flinch)** had powers I will never have."**

"You're just to noble to use them, Albus," said Molly.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them"**

Molly blinked at once again saying nearly the same thing as McGonagall.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she like my new earmuffs."**

"That's a bit to much information there," said Bill with a shudder.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**"He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are-are-that they're-dead."**

Arthur put the book down. All of them were in tears. The older ones because they remembered that day and the younger ones because they knew about that day and what had happened.

"I remember that day," said Molly sadly. "It was joyous because we all thought You-Know-Who was gone, but when we found out how. . . ." Her voice trailed off, remembering the horror when they found out about the Potters.

After a moment of silence, Arthur picked up the book and opened it to the correct page to continue.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James...I can't believe it...I didn't want to believe it...Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder.**

**"I know...I know.." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice tembled as she went on."That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son Harry. But-he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's why he's gone."**

"When we heard that Harry was still alive, we all were very surprised," Molly said.

"I remember that as well," said Bill quietly.

"I wish Harry hadn't had gone to the Muggle world. Lily and I were so certain that you and Harry would grow up being good friends, since she was a good friend of mine," said Molly.

Ron was shocked that his mother had thought he'd grow up being friends with the boy-who-lived. "Would we ever meet?" he said in astonishment.

"Probably when he goes to Hogwarts," said Molly. "You'll be in the same year."

Ron's eyes grew large at the very idea of actually meeting Harry Potter. Yes, he knew that they had known each other, but that was before Harry was famous, so it didn't exactly count. He really hoped that they might become friends.

"Does this mean I'll meet him too?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"Probably," said Molly again.

**"It's-it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done...all the people he's killed...he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding."**

"It is," said Arthur.

**of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"Those are the people you took him too!" Molly shouted. "Why didn't you bring Harry here? We would gladly raise him."

"Molly, Harry needs to grow up away from the wizarding world and fame. It would turn his head. You know what his father was like."

Molly nodded, but it was clear that she as annoyed at her former Headmaster as was everyone else in the room.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at Number Four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all da**y. **You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets."**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter?" said Percy in astonishment. "You can't explain everything in a letter."

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGunagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all of this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry**

"And we've got the living proof of it right here in dad's lap," said George, pointing to the book.

**- every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Yep!" said Ron eagerly.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head."**

**"So, you're taking him there to keep him humble," mused Arthur. "Great thinking, but it just isn't the right family."**

"It's family by blood and it's a safe place for him," said Dumbeldore firmly.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

"So that's what Minerva was trying to do," said Dumbledore, laughing lightly.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**'You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I'd trust Hagrid with my life," said Bill.

"Same here," added Charlie.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Bill and Charlie stared at each other and shrugged.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as the both looked up at the sky - and a huge motrcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"A flying motorcycle? I would love to see that thing!" cried Arthur.

"Oh no you won't. You'll have to arrest yourself if that things in our house," said Molly.

All of the kids laughed at the thought of their dad arresting himself for having tampered with Muggle objects, which he did do on a regular basis.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it.**

"The only person that could be is Hagrid," said Percy.

**He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five time as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild-long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. Young Sirius Black lent it to me."**

All the adults glared at the book. "What was Black doing there?" asked Bill.

"He was a close friend of James, but since Black betrayed James, they weren't true friends," said Arthur, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I don't know why Sirius did it. He and James seemed so close during their school days," said Dumbledore sadly as Arthur continued.

**"I've got him, sir"**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' round. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol" Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair**

"He got James' hair and had Lily's eyes, at least at fifteen months," said Molly.

"I'm certain he still does," said Dumbledore.

**over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. **

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have the scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

"Really?" asked Fred in astonishment.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Awesome!" shouted George, causing several people to glare at the twins.

**"Well - give him here, Hagrid-we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house. "Could I-could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

"Good ole Hagrid," commented Bill.

**He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it-Lily an' James dead-an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm a Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, **

"YOU PUT HIM ON THE FRONT DOORSTEP!" screamed Molly, causing several people to cover their ears. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Did you expect me to ring the front doorbell?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, but you could've put him in a more secure location!" Molly cried. "What if he fell? And it was November!"

"Molly, I placed charms around Harry to keep him from falling or getting cold," Dumbledore assured.

Molly quieted down, but continued to glare at the Headmaster. Leaving anyone, no matter the age, outside in November was horrible. She knew Harry had survived the night, but what if he had gotten sick? What if someone had kiddnapped him? The list could go on forever, but she couldn't think of anything else at the moment because Arthur began to read yet again.

**took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle: Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.**

Molly was still fuming, obviously angry at Dumbledore's carelessness.

"You should have stayed and made certain that those Muggles took him in," said Arthur.

"I knew they would," was all Dumbledore said, though know that he knew more about what they were like, he was starting to wonder if he did the right thing. It was too late to change anything though, at least at the moment."

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night Professor McGongall-Professor Dumbledore, sir"**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her.**

**Professor McGonagall blew he nose in reply. Dumbledore walkied back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange**

"That would be fun to see," said Fred.

**and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of Number Four. A breeze ruffled the hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. **

**Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing h would be woken up in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, not that he would spend the next few weeks beig prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...he couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"That was interesting," said Ron.

"Can I read the next chapter, dad?" asked Charlie.

Arthur handed the book to his son. Molly was still glaring at Dumbledore, clearly upset.

"So, will the rest of the chapters be in the future?" asked Percy.

"I would assume so," said Arthur.


	3. The Vanishing Glass

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

**The Vanishing Glass**

"I guess there's some magic is in this chapter," said Bill.

"Finally," said Ron.

"There was some in the last chapter," said Charlie.

"You know what I mean," responded Ron.

**Nearly ten years had passed**

Molly looked very confused. Harry was the same age as Ron, and Ron was only seven. "Wait a moment. It's only been six years since the Potter's were killed. How can ten years have passed?" she asked.

"These books are from the future," explained Dumbledore.

"Cool, so the stuff in this book is going to take place in about four years," said Bill.

**since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Priven Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"No change?" said Fred.

"I thought a wizard would liven things up," said George.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass Number Four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room which was almost exactly the same as it had been the night when Mr. Dursley had seen the fateful news report about the owls.**

"Well, they certainly like to keep their decorations the same," said Molly.

"I'm glad you don't," said Arthur.

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large, pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets-but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle,**

"Which broke the first time he got on it since it couldn't hold his weight," said Bill.

**on a carousal at the fair,**

"Which also broke because of his weight," added Charlie.

"Does it really say that?" asked Ron.

"No,' answered Charlie, earning a glare from his mother.

**playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"Did someone come and get Harry? Someone better have," said Molly.

"If someone did, I would probably be us or Lupin, although I don't think he'd be allowed to," said Arthur.

"Why?" asked Bill.

"I'll tell you later," answered Arthur, "right now Harry is more important."

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awak and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"He shouldn't be woken up that way!" cried Molly.

"Mum, that was how I was woken up," complained Ron.

"You had plenty of time to sleep," responded Molly.

**"Up! Get Up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it.**

Charlie glared at the book, but said, "I guess that would be the motorcycle he was brought to these Muggles with."

**He had had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"Wouldn't he be too young to remember that?" asked Bill

"Sometime people remember strange things," answered Dumbledore.

**His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"Duddy?" asked one twin.

"Dursley?" said the other.

The twins begin singing to the tune of twinkle, twinkle little star, "Duddy Dursley, Duddy Dursley, a great fat boy who eats and eats. Once he got so full he popped. Duddy Dursley, Duddy Dursley, you need a diet after all."

"Shut up," complained Percy.

**Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"He didn't say anything," said Ginny.**  
**

**"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday-how could he have forgotten.**

"He probably wanted to forget it," said Bill. "How could anyone treat the savior of the wizarding world so cruelly?" he wondered.

** Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed, and after pulling spider off one of them,**

Ron shuddered. "Why do those things have to be mentioned?"

Molly glared at the twins. They were the ones responsible for Ron's fear.

**put them on. Harry was used to spiders,**

"He's used to them!" shouted Ron.

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

"WHAT! HE SLEEPS IN A CUPBOARD!" screamed Molly.

Charlie gripped the book so hard that the cover started to rip. "I wish I was of age. Then I'd go and hex them," he muttered. No one had ever seen Charlie so angry, and they all scooted away from him.

Molly was looking praticly murderous. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET HIM LIVE SOMEWHERE WERE HE'D BE LOVED!" she yelled at Dumbledore.

"It's the safest place for him," he said quietly, although he was starting to wonder about Harry's life. If he slept in a cupboard, what else was there?

"WELL, I WANT HIM OUT OF THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Molly screamed.

"Calm down, dear," said Arthur.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! I CERTAINLY WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL I KNOW THAT THAT BOY IS SAFE AND IN A LOVING HOME!"

"Molly, we're reading these books so we can know about the future and to change it," said Arthur.

Molly stopped yelling, but was still fuming. Charlie began to read again.

**When he was dressed he went down to the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was mystery to Harry, was Dudley was very fat**

"Like his dad."

"RONALD!"

**and hated exercise-unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"That, that git!"

"WILLIAM!"

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

"How dare . . ."

Arthur grabbed Molly's arm and she stopped, but gave the book death glares.

** but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Just like James," said Molly.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"Nope, Potter genes," said Dumbledore.

** He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

"He must be really fat then."

"I think that's what the book is saying, Bill," said Charlie.

**Harry had a think face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

"He sounds like a perfect description of James," said Molly. "I guess some things don't change.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the time Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

Molly was red in the face from trying not to yell. She'd never admit this to her family, but she wanted to go and hex those Dursleys to death because of the way they were treating Harry.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"What!" shouted Arthur.

"They didn't even tell him about his parents!" cried Molly.

**"And don't ask questions."**

"How can you learn without questions?" asked Ron.

"You can't," answered Molly.

**Don't ask questions-that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Sounds like he has James' hair. You never could tell if James had brushed his hair or not in the morning, no difference. Although Remus tole me that one time James had a comb stuck in his hair."

Fred started to laugh, "What happened?" he asked.

"Well," Arthur said, "he came down to the Great Hall with this comb in his hair, which thankfully was black. Black saw it, and since they had just learned how to do a summoning charm, he summoned the comb, which wasn't the best idea as it was stuck firmly in James' hair. He ended up dragging James across the Hall by the comb, if you get my meaning."

Everyone was laughing hard, even though the other person involved was a traitor.

"I'm not too certain, as I had already graduated. Remus said that he saw what was going on and somehow managed to untangle the comb enough to get it out. James had a bald spot for the next few days though."

"I just don't know why Black betrayed his friends. He seemed different, but in the end all family is alike," Molly said quietly to Arthur. It wouldn't due for the children to hear this.

Arthur nodded then said,"We should invite Remus over sometime. I'm certain he could use the company."

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply few that way-all over the place.**

"That's a perfect description of James," said Molly.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his think, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel-**

"A baby angel?" laughed Fred.

"Is something wrong with this woman's sight?" asked George.

**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Everyone laughs.

"He certainly got Lily's wit anyways," said Molly.

"Well said, Harry. That brat deserves to look like a pig."

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Thirty-six and complaining?" said Molly, clearly annoyed.

"That's one rotten apple," commented Bill.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's presents, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley going red in the face. Harry, who could seen a huge Dudley tantrum coming on,**

"He still has temper tantrum at eleven?" said Percy. "That kid needs to grow up."

**began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"I hope he doesn't choke," said Arthur.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin?**

Molly: he is one spoiled child.

**Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

**Finally, he said slowly, "So, I'll have thirty...thirty..."**

"So he's so dumb he can't even count," Percy said matter-of-factly.

**"Thirty-nine sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke**

"I don't think he's little or a tyke," said Ron.

**wants his money's worth, just like his father. "Atta boy, Dudley!"**

"He encourages his kid to be greedy? Now that's just plain dumb," said Bill.

**He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

"What are those things?" asked everyone at once. They all stared at each other. "Bill, have you heard of any?" asked Molly.

"Some, I think the game thingies aren't popular yet, so that's why we haven't studied them."

**He was ripping the paper off of a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. "Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

"He has a name," said Molly.

**She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a great leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two street away. **

**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at the photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

Ron yawned. "Sounds boring," he said.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. **

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broke her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"Who in their right mind would want to look at pictures of cats?" asked Fred.

**"we could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there-or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"To me, they are the slugs," said Molly.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend-Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"I doubt that'll happen," said Charlie.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. "And come back find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"Yeah, blow it up!"

"GEORGE!"

"I'm Fred, he's George.

"FRED THEN!"

"I'm not Fred, he is!"

"Just be quiet both of you!" shouted Molly.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. **

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly,"... and leave him in the car.**

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Bill.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone...**

"How powerful do they think Harry is anyways?" asked Molly.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying-it had been years since he'd really cried-but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"He is so spoiled brat," said Ginny.

**"Dinky Duddydums," don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"Dinky?" said a twin.

"Duddydums?" said the other.

They begin to sing again, this time to the tune _Mary had a Little Lamb_, "Dinky Duddydums, Dinky Duddydums, Dinky Duddydums, you are one big spoiled brat, who eats and eats and eats.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?" yelled Percy.

"**I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

"Yeah right," huffed Charlie.

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. **

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"Poor boy," cried Molly.

** His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

"What do they mean 'funny business'?" asked Ginny.

"Accidental magic, dear," Molly answered.

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" **

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"Finally some magic," said Ron.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

I haven't heard regrowing hair when the person isn't a metamorphagas, but there's always a first time," said Arthur.

"Well, the Potter hair would play some part as well," commented Bill.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. ****Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

"Eww!" cried the twins.

"That sounds like a disgusting color for a sweater," said Ginny.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

"Whew," said Molly.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

"He apparated?" said Percy.

"Wow, has that ever happened?" asked Charlie.

"No," said Arthur in disbelief. Accidental magic was one thing, accidental apparation was another. It had to mean that Harry would be a very powerful wizard.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. **

"No one's that light," said Fred.

"That's gotta be one of the dumbest excuses every," added George.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"Is it just me, or is Harry his favorite thing to complain about?" asked Bill.

"It's not just you," said Charlie.

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

"That's wasn't a smart idea," said Percy.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

"Yes they do, you are just to dumb to realize it," said Arthur.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. **

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon-they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

"We should watch cartoons!" said Fred.

"Don't you dare!" cried Molly.

"Yeah, you're ideas are crazy enough without adding Looney Toones to it.

"What?"

"Muggle cartoons. Studied a bit about them and some of my friends told me about them as well," said Bill.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. **

"He got something anyways," said Charlie.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"Great insult," said Bill.

"Too bad you didn't tell Dudley."

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

"Why did they go there if they were going to get bored?" asked Ron.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Oh dear."

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. **

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

"Well, it probably doesn't live visitors if they're at all like you," said Bill.**  
**

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. **

"Sleeping snakes are boring," said Charlie.

Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"You agreed with the brat!" said Ron.

"Well, for once he said something kinda true."

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

"He's comparing himself to a snake?" said Ginny, surprised.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

**It winked.**

"What in the world? Snakes don't have eyelids do they." said Fred.

Bill shook his head. "Something's not right about this," he thought.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

Molly: that's friendly, but I don't think that's wise.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **"**I get that all the time." **

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

**The snake nodded vigorously. **

"He's a parselmouth?" cried Bill.

"It looks like it," said Charlie.

"But, but that's impossible. Only people in Slytherin's line are parselmouth," said Percy. "And none of the Potter's are if I've read the histories right."

"You've read them correctly Percy. I don't know what's going on," said Arthur.

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

"**Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"That's just plain weird," said Ron.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

"Is he a penguin?" asked George.

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. **

"Don't you push him!" shouted Molly.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened-one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror**

"Crikey! He vanished the glass!" shouted Bill.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo." **

Everyone laughed.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"I wish the glass had reappeared and trapped them," fake complained Fred.

"FREDERICK!"**  
**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Is all they enjoy doing getting him in trouble?" asked Charlie.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go-cupboard-stay-no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. **

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"He needs to sneak for food? No wonder is is skinny," admonished Molly. She was determined to get Harry over to her house, no matter what Dumbledore said.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"He survived the killing curse?" shouted Charlie.

"But, that's impossible!" said Bill.

"Somehow he did and hopefully someday we'll find out," said Arthur.**  
**

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. **

"The poor boy," said Molly.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"It's bad enough now knowing them, but to not know what they look like..." fumed Molly, getting angrier by the minute.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; **

**the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. **

"He is only the first person-"

"To survive the killing curse."

"So why should that -"

"Make him special?"

**Very strange strangers they were, too. **

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. **

"Apparation."

"We know, Percy," said Bill.**  
**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Poor boy," said Molly again.

"How many times are you going to say that?" asked Arthur.

"As many times as I have to," she answered.

"Who wants to read next?" asked Charlie.

"Can I?" begged Fred.

"Just read it right," said Charlie.

"Okay," Fred answered.


	4. The Letters from No One

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

**The Letters From No One.**

"How can letters be from no one?" asked George.

"Yeah, said Fred. "In order for there to be a letter, there has to be someone to send it.

"Shut it Fred, or I will take the book away," growled Charlie.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment.**

"Oh great," sighed Ron.

**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started**

"WHAT ABOUT HIS SCHOOL!" shouted Molly, causing everyone to wince yet again.

**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his new racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"That boy shouldn't be allowed out on the streets!" cried Arthur.

"Technically, he shouldn't even be allowed to exist," hissed Bill.

**Harry was glad when school was over,**

"Just about everyone is. You have to be really weird to not like it," said George.

**but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, ****who visited the house every single day.** **Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"I don't understand Muggle logic," commented Bill.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"WHAT DOES THAT KID THINK HE IS DOING? HE BETTER BE GLAD THAT I'M NOT HEADED OVER THERE RIGHT NOW TO HEX HIM HALF TO DEATH!"

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around** **and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley.**

"Yay!" everyone shouted.

"Good ole Hogwarts is where you're going," said Charlie.

**Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings.**

"That's an awful name," said George.

"Yeah," said Fred. "With a name like that, somethings bound to be wrong with that school."

"Well, we certainly are ones to talk then," said Bill. "Our school is called Hogwarts."

"It's so old it doesn't matter," said Fred.

"Just get back to the book, Fred, or else," said Charlie.

"Or else what?" Fred asked.

"Or it's gone."

"You mean gone as in vanished?" asked Fred.

"No I mean gone as in gone from your lap," Charlie said. "Bill, will you do the honors?"

"Certainly, Charlie," said Bill "_Accio Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone."_

The said book promptly flew out of Fred's lap, much to his disgust, and landed in Bill's._  
_

"You know you could have just said Accio book," said Percy.

"Yeah, and then the whole bookshelf would have landed in my lap. No thanks. Shall I continue where Fred so ungraciously left off?

"Please do," said Charlie.

Fred growled under his breath. He'd get back at his brothers for this.

"Be quiet, Fred, or I will shut you like I shut George earlier," said Bill.

"Even more reason to prank him," thought Fred.

** Piers Polkiss was going there too. **

"Good. That takes care of that person as well," said Ron.

**Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school.**

"No you're not, you're going to Hogwarts," said Charlie.

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet at Stonewall," he said, "Want to practice later?".**

"How could anyone think that's funny?" said Molly.

"Apparently this git," said Bill. All he got for that statement was a glare from Molly. He decided to keep reading.

"**No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it-it might be sick."**

Everyone laughed at that, including Fred. No one noticed though because they were all laughing too hard.

"It seems as if Harry got Lily's wit," said Arthur.

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

"Like that will ever happen," said Fred.

"You've got one more chance kiddo," said Bill, eying his brother.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. **

"Poor boy," said Ron.

"Oh, so you're saying that as well?" said Fred.

"That was your final chance," said Bill. "_Silenco_!"

**Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. **

"Good."

**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"How can she do that to chocolate?" shouted Ron.

"I think you might be channeling Remus Lupin there," said Charlie.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

"That's an awful mental image," groaned Percy. "And I thought our uniform was bad."**  
**

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. **

"Why do they do it when the teachers aren't looking?" asked Charlie.

"Why do people through hexes at each other when the teachers aren't looking?" responded Percy.

"We actually use the hexes later on. Sometimes to save our lives," said Bill.

"Yeah, I don't think a knobbly stick could save your life very easily," said Ginny.

**This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"Just like throwing hexes at each other," said Ron.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears ****and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, **

Because of the twins tradition to sing whenever a nickname of Dudley appeared George began to sing by himself. Fred couldn't join in on account of being silenced. He dung to the tune of Bingo. "There once was a great, big, fat, ugly boy named Ickle Dudleykins I-C-K-L-E-D-U-D-L-E-Y-K-I-N-S and that was his stupid name."

"Shall I silence his as well?" asked Bill.

"Be my guest,' growled Charlie. He just wanted to get through these books and find out what happened. It was impossible with the twins making all their stupid comments.

"Okay. _Silenco_." said Bill. "I really like being of age," he commented afterward, grinning.

**he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

"Don't think so," said Ginny.

**Harry didn't trust himself to speak.**

"Good idea."

**He thought two of his ribs might have already cracked from trying not to laugh.**

"Nice," said Charlie.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. **

"Dudley?"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

**It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

"What's going on?" asked Percy.

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared ask a question.**

"**It's your school uniform," she said.**

"That's a uniform?" asked Ron.**  
**

**Harry looked in the bowl again. "Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

Everyone laughed and the twins laughed silently, since they couldn't make noise.

"He certainly got Lily's wit," said Molly.

"And sarcasm," added Arthur.

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"I don't think so," said Ginny.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. **

"That's a good idea," said Bill.

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High-like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"That's not a problem since you're not going there."

"We know that, but does he know that?" asked Arthur.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. **

"Wow, one of their senses actually work!"

Bill winked at his younger brother. "Ron could say some pretty interesting thing sometimes," he thought.

**Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**The heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

"**Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"He asked Dudley to do something?" said Percy, in real astonishment.

"**Make Harry get it."**

"Lazy brute."

"RONALD!"

"**Get the mail, Harry."**

"**Make Dudley get it."**

"How long will this go on for?" wondered Arthur.

"**Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"Hey! That's not fair!" cried Charlie.

"Since when is life fair?"

"Shut up."

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge,** **who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry.**

"Hogwarts!"

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. **

"What about all the letters we sent?" asked the two youngest Weasleys.

"All the fan mail went to a special vault at Gringotts. Once Harry has been introduced to the wizarding world, he can go and get them," said Dumbledore.

**Who would? He had no friends,**

"But lots of people who would want to be your friend," said Bill.

**no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. **

**Yet here it was, a letter, addressed to him so plainly there could be no mistake:**

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

"How do they always get it exact?" asked Ron.

"Well, there is a special pen at Hogwarts . . ."

"We don't want to know that at the moment, Percy," interrupted Charlie._**  
**_

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

**Charlie: that's because you just have to tell the owl who you're sending the letter to.**

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

"Yay!"

** an eagle, a badger, and a snake**

"Booo!"

** surrounding a large letter H.**

"Yay!"

"**Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"Is that a joke?" asked Charlie.

"It's pathetic," exclaimed Bill.**  
**

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

"Not a good idea," said Ron.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

"**Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"**

"**Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"That git!"

"Language, Ginny."

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"Hmf."

"**That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Where are your manners Harry?" said Molly.

"**Who'd be writing to you?" **

"Lots of people do," said Ron.

"Including you," teased Charlie.

**sneered Uncle Vernon,** **shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights.**

"What are traffic lights?"

Bill shrugged.

**And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

"Nice," said Bill. "Should I release the twins?"

"Please don't. I like the silence," said Charlie.

"Especially because it rarely happens," added Percy.

Bill grinned. "Okay then," he said, and he performed the counter-curse.

Charlie and Percy groaned.

"Good job coming up with a song, George,"

"Thanks, Fred. It was what I could come up with."

"**P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

"And she really was choking. Before much longer, she was dead and Harry was running off to Hogwarts."

Molly: GEORGE!

"**Vernon! Oh my goodness-Vernon!"**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. **

**He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

"How rude," said Molly.

"He deserved it."

"ARTHUR!"

"**I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"**I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

"Manners, Harry."

No one dared to mention to their mom that she was talking to a book.**  
**

"**Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"**Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

"Don't let him see it!" shouted Charlie.

"**OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. **

"Ouch."

**Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, **

"Figures," said George.

**so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between the door and floor.**

"**Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address-how could they possibly know where he sleeps?**

"Magic," said Ginny,

"Well, actually. . . ."

"Percy, you're more annoying than the twins!" shouted Bill.

Percy stared at his older brother.

**You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"**Watching-spying-might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Why'd we wanna do that?" asked Bill.

"**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"**

"That would work," said Ginny.**  
**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

"**No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer….**

"Letters keep coming," said Dumbldore.

"Really?"

'Yes, Ronald. We keep sending letters until we get an answer."

"**But -"**

"**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia!**

"I so want to hex her!" screamed Molly.

**Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"Wizardry is not dangerous nonsense."

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"Did he even fit?" asked Ron.

"Ron!"

"**Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

"**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"A Hogwarts letter is never addressed by mistake," said Percy.

"**It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

"And that's why it's not a mistake," said Molly.

"**SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. **

Ron shuddered. "Why do those things have to be mentioned?"

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"It probably felt painful also," said George.**  
**

"**Er-yes, Harry-about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking…you're really getting a bit big for it…**

"So he's finally getting a room," said Arthur.

**we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

**"WHAT! DUDLEY HAD TWO BEDROOMS AND HARRY STILL HAD TO SLEEP IN A CUPBOARD?"  
**

"**Why?" said Harry.**

"Don't ask questions," teased Ginny.**  
**

"**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle.** "**Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursley's house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit in his first bedroom. **

"THERE WERE FOUR BEDROOMS AND HE STILL HAD THE CUPBOARD?" screamed Molly. Everyone in the room winced at her voice.**  
**

"If it doesn't fit in his room, he doesn't need it," said Charlie.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room.**

Molly was fuming once again.

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, the working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbour's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled;**

"Boy is he spoiled," said Ginny.

**there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, **

"What's a air rifle?" asked Ron.

"I've no idea," said Arthur

Percy spoke up, 'I'd rather have the parrot. It sounds safer, and I know what it is."

**which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

"Boy is he heavy," said Fred.

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"What?," said Percy, "Books are great. They help you learn and also to have fun."

"Percy, do us a favor and shut it."

Percy glared at George and George pretended that he hadn't done anything and began whistling.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there…I need that room…make him get out…."**

"Spoiled prat."

"Watch your language, Charles."

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard**

"Is he mad?" asked Ron.

**with that letter than up here without it.**

"Oh."

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse room, and he still didn't have his room back. **

"He is spoiled rotten," said Molly.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. **

"I knew he'd regret it," said Arthur.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the post came, they made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way up the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, Four Privet Drive-'"**

"Tattle-tale," said Charlie.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, ****which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

"Good for him, " said George.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, **

"I hope it was mostly Vernon."

"FRED!"

**Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

"Is he ever going to get his letter?" asked Ron.**  
**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they would try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"I just hope it's a good plan," said Bill.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning.**

** Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. **

"That's a good plan," said Fred.

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -**

"**AAAAARRRGH!"**

"Bill, don't scare me like that," said Ginny.

"Sorry, Gin, but that's what's in the book," replied Bill.

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat-something alive!**

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. **

"At least he got to step on his uncles ugly face."

"GEORGE FABIEN!"

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

"Three?"

"I guess Hogwarts is starting to get desperate," said Arthur.

"**I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

"Meanie!" cried Ginny.**  
**

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

Everyone laughed at this. They all knew that covering mail slots didn't keep the Hogwarts letters out.

"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"Sorry to inform you, but that's not how things work for wizards," said Bill in a reporter voice.

"**I'm not sure that'll work Vernon."**

"**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," **

"That's right. Your minds are the weird ones," said Molly.

**said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with a piece of fruitcake **

"That's one hard fruitcake," said Fred.

"Petunia mustn't be a good cook then," said George.

"I'm glad I'm better at cooking than that woman," huffed Molly.

**Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot, they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom**

"Clever," said Charlie.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"I guess that was whenever Dudley took a step," said Ron.

"That's more like a loud noise," Charlie mentioned.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman** **had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. **

"That would be a fun way to get the Hogwarts letter," said Percy.

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

"Boy these peope really are desperate," said Bill.

**"Who one earth wants to talk to _you_ this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Hogwarts," everyone answered.**  
**

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

"That's not a good sign," said Percy.

"**No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

"Maybe for you, but not for us," said Ron.**  
**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. **

**Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. **

"He's gonna get one this time. He has to," said Fred.

**The Dursleys ducked but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one-**

"And . . .," said George.

"**Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

"Or not," said Fred.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

"That's really loud," said Charlie.

"**That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling out great tufts out of his moustache at the same the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing **

"I wonder how scary he looks with all of it?" commented Fred, causing most everyone to giggle.

**that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head **

"Yes! He needs to be punished," cried Ginny.

**for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

**They drove. And they drove.**

**Molly: we got that.**

**Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off . . . shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"This has got to be one of the dumbest Muggles every," groaned Percy.

Arthur glared at his son. He might not like these Muggles, but that was no reason to insult them.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. **

"Which he usually is doing," said Ron.

**He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. **

"Disgusting," said Molly.

**Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering….**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. **

"Gross!" cried Ron.

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

"'**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

"Wow," said Fred.

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17  
**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

"Specific, like usual," said Charlie.

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"**I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

"When is he gonna get his letter?" asked Ron.**  
**

"**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"**

"'No he hasn't, he's always been mad,' she answered," George mocked.

"Great, George," said Fred.

"Thank you. My next joke shall be . . ."

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!"

**Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. **

"Something is going to happen soon."

**Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

"**It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a _television_."**

"He needs to sort out his priorities," said Percy.

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday-and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week,** **because of television-then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"Hooray!**"  
**

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. **

Molly furrowed her eyebrows. This boy didn't even get gifts? That was outrageous.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"And then you get to go to Hogwarts," said Charlie in a sing-song voice.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. **

"That's not good," said Ron.

"We know," everyone answered.

**He was also carrying a long, thin package **

"I bet it's a broom," said George.

"Muggles don't ride brooms," said Bill, rather confused.

"I know," answered George.

"Why do you think it's a broomstick then?" asked Bill.

"Because he wants Harry to clean wherever they're going," George explained.

Bill found that he couldn't argue with that logic. It certainly made sense, but something told him a broom wasn't the right answer.

**and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"**Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"The kid needs to learn how to survive, without tely - that thing," said Molly.

"**Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, **

**clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

"**I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

"And when they climbed in, the boat sank under the combined weight of Mr. Dursley and Dudley. Harry stayed afloat and swam to shore and soon arrived at Hogwarts."

Molly: FREDERIK GIDEON WEASLEY!

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. **

**After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, **

"And he slipped into the ocean and was never seen again."

"FRED!"

**led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

"That's small," said Ron.

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. **

"Those are the rations? That's hardly anything!" exclaimed an astonished Molly.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up.**

"**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. **

"Which isn't good," said Charlie.

**Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. **

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. **

"At least he has a bad bed," said Percy.

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"Poor boy. He is definitely coming over sometime," said Molly, trying her hardest to keep calm, which wasn't working very well.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

"At Hogwarts," everyone said.

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

"But you'd be a lot wetter," said Ginny, confused.

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? **

"Something is going to happen."

**Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds…twenty…ten…nine-maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him-**

"Yeah, do that Harry," said Fred.

"You're talking to a book, you know," said Charlie.

"Oh, shut up."

**three…two…one…**

"Ready, Ginny? It's going to be loud," warned Bill.**  
**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring that the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"I wonder who it is?" said Ron.

"Well, you'll find out next chapter," said Bill. "Who wants to read next?"

"I'll read next," said Percy. "Bill, you need to be ready to silence people."


	5. The Keeper of the Keys

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

**The Keeper of the Keys.**

"I wonder who that could be," said Bill, grinning.

"I think we're about to find out," replied Charlie.

"Can't you take a joke?" asked Bill. "I know who it is."

"Who?" asked Ron.

"You'll find out," answered Percy, beginning to read again.

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

**"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"What's a cannon?" asked Ron.

"It's a sort of Muggle weapon. Learned that in Muggle class," said Charlie. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You actually paid attention in there? Wow," said Bill.

Charlie glared at his older brother. "You just wait until I'm seventeen and you so are going to get it," he threatened.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"Shoot. I hoped it was a broomstick."

"GEORGE!"

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed.**

"I don't think we'd want to see you if you weren't."

"FREDERIK GIDEON WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Arms, as in arms," explained Fred.

Everyone groaned. "Please stop it with the puns," begged Bill.

**There was a pause. Then -**

**SMASH!**

"Bill, two guesses on who it is," said Charlie.

"Yeah right Charlie, we both know who it is, if they haven't changed it," said Bill.

**The door hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

"I think I know who it is," said Percy.

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"You'll find out in a minute," said Molly.

**A giant of a man**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Percy?" asked Charlie

"How should I know what you are thinking? I only know what I am thinking," retorted Percy.

"You know what I mean," said Charlie, slightly annoyed.

"No, how could I know what you mean if I do not know what you are thinking," answered Percy, but he was grinning.

"You . . ." Charlie started, but stopped when he saw his mother's face.

**was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard,**

"Who is it?" asked Ron.

**but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

**The giant**

"Not quite," said Charlie.

"Huh?" asked Bill.

"I said, not quite."

"I heard what you said, but why did you say that?" wondered Bill.

"You mean you don't know?" said Charlie in surprise.

"Well I did ask you a question."

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes you ask me questions just to annoy you," said Charlie.

"Well, this is a genuine question. I honestly do not know the answer," said Bill.

"I'll tell you later," said Charlie. It wasn't very often that he was able to annoy his older brother, and he took that chance whenever it came to him.

"If you do not tell me, I will hex you into next week," threatened Bill. "I'm an adult now."

"Boys, Professor Dumbledore is here. I suggest you be careful," warned Molly, glaring at the two boys in question.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "It's OK Molly. Those two remind me somewhat of the Marauders."

At this there were some confused looks, but Dumbledore said, "Shall we continue, Percy?"

**squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup 'o tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey. . . ."**

"Gred, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Not again," groaned Ginny.

"Of course I know what you are thinking Forge. I'm your twin for Merlin's sake."

"Since you said that you're thinking what I'm thinking, then we probably are thinking the same thing. And if we are thinking the same thing, then we probably are thinking the same thing about his person. And if we are thinking the same thing about this person, then both of us probably both think we know who he is." _**(A/N is it just me, or does this line like something Jack Sparrow would say?)**_

"Mum, can't you stop them?"

"I don't think so. They get it from the family."

She glared at Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"Well they may get it from those three, but didn't your brothers do similar things?" asked Arthur. Molly nodded sadly.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

"Nice nickname," said Arthur.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother,**

"He wouldn't be able to fit though," said George.**  
**

**who was crouching, terrified behind Uncle Vernon.**

"That explains it," said Fred.**  
**

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant.**

**"Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."**

"That's probably the first of many times he will hear that," said Molly.**  
**

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said.**

"Bloody hell, he said sir!" cried Bill.

"Watch your language young man," said Molly.

"Mum! I'm an adult!"

"hat still doesn't mean you can swear in my house."

**"You are breaking and entering!"**

"Like that's gonna work," said Charlie.

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune,"**

"He's great at insults," said Fred.

"And that's good because . . . "

"Percy, where's your sense of humor?" asked George.

"I think I left it back in the common room," said Percy very seriously, and he began to read again before anyone could respond.

**said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent in into a knot as easily was if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"He's strong," said Ginny.**  
**

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

**"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got sommat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right.**

"Do not eat it," said Bill.

"Why?" asked Molly. She hadn't known Hagrid very well during her school years, and therefore hadn't had experience with his cooking.

"You'll probably find out," answered Bill.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box.**

"Slightly squashed? Most likely more like, mostly squashed," said Charlie.

**Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry_ written on it in green icing.**

"Yum," said Ron.

"Wait till you discover his cooking," said Charlie.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"Harry, mind your manners."

"Molly, that's a book your talking to," said Arthur.

"I know, but Harry's a real boy," answered Molly.

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

"I knew it! I knew it!" chanted Bill.

"Well, so did I," said Charlie.

"And I!" cried the twins together.

"I figured it out as well," said Percy.

Ron and Ginny pouted.

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger is yeh've got it, mind."**

"Don't give Hagrid anything stronger than tea," said Charlie.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Otherwise he'll get drunk," said Bill.

"Do I really want to know how you know this?" asked Molly.

Both boys shook their heads and Molly just sighed.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there.**

But Hagrid isn't supposed to do magic," said Percy.

**It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as if he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa,**

"I wonder if he broke it?" wondered Fred.

**which sagged under his weight,**

"Shoot."

"FREDERICK!"

**and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig of before starting to make tea.**

"I think that probably was Firewhiskey," said Charlie.

"Probably, say mum, can I have some later. I'm of age now," said Bill.

Molly's eyes grew wide. "Not while you live under my roof, you won't."

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but was he slid the first six, fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley."**

"Like that kid needs anymore food," said George.

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Durlsey, don' worry."**

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful,**

"If he ever comes here, I'll make certain he has the best food I can provide for him," said Molly.

**but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"Hagird's a nice guy, but he certainly isn't known for his table manners," said Bill.

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"For Merlin's sakes, he's Muggle-raised Hagrid," said Charlie.

**"Er - no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"There's no need for him to be sorry, he doesn't know about wizards," said Arthur.

**_"Sorry?"_ barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letter but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh ever wonder where your parents learned it all?"**

**"All what?" asked Harry.**

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' a second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut.**

"He almost fills it anyways," said Bill.

**The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"**

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

"He means wizarding school, not regular school," said Ron.

**"I know _some_ things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

"Math doesn't count as Hogwarts schooling," said Fred.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About _our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Yer parents' world._"**

"How is he supposed to know that?" asked George.

**"What world?"**

"Hagrid's gonna get angry, and trust me, you don't won't to be on the receiving end of his anger," said Charlie. It had only happened once, when Charlie had hurt, accidentally of course, one of Hagrid's 'interesting creatures' as he called them.

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

"I'm glad I've never been on the wrong side of Hagrid's temper," said Bill. Charlie glared at his brother.

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

**"But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're _famous_. You're _famous_."**

**"What? My - mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"Yes they are. One of the most famous couples in wizard history," said Molly.

**"Yeh don' know . . . yeh don' know . . ." Hagried ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

"A wizard!" cried George.

"I know that and you know that, but he doesn't know that," said Fred.

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"I wonder where it had gone."

"GEORGE!"

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything."**

"Now I really want to beef him," said Bill, remembering what he had said about Vernon Dursley at the beginning of the book.

"He would make a good steak," added Charlie.

Everyone started to laugh, except Molly. She wanted to, but it was very rude of Bill and Charlie to say such things. She didn't have the heart to reprimand them, so she merely glared, and that was enough.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was here! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

**"Kept _what_ from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in a panic.**

"Like that's gonna stop him," said George.

"I know I've said this before, but I'll say it again. I seriously would like to beef him and I will if I ever meet him," said Bill.

"Well, if you meet him, you probably will meat **(A/N: spelling intentional)** him," said Charlie.

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

**"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,"**

"And that's a typical Hagrid," said Charlie.

**said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard"**

"Leave it to Hagrid to break news gently," said Arthur.

"He never is very subtle," agreed Percy.

**There was silence in the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"I'm a _what_?" gasped Harry.**

Everyone laughed.**  
**

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

"Yes! He's finally getting it," cried Ron.

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.**

"That's very -"

"Specific."

**He puled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY.**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

"Isn't Harry's birthday July 31, Molly? asked Arthur.

"You're right. At least it's really early in the morning. Hopefully he'll get his letter in."

"He doesn't have an owl," said Ron.

"Hagrid will fix it somehow," said Bill.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"It's simple. They want you to send your answer via owl."

"Charlie, for us it's simple since we've been doing it our whole lives, but Harry didn't even know he was a wizard until a few minutes previously," said Bill.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand on his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - **

"He had an owl in his pocket?" said Percy. "Shouldn't that be illegal?"**  
**

**a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

"It's rude to look over other people's shoulders," said Molly at the same time Bill was saying, "He could read Hagrid's writing upside down? I have enough trouble reading it right-side up."

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid.**

"Typical Hagrid."**  
**

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was a normal as talking on the telephone.**

"For us it is," said Bill.

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"He's not going," he said.**

"Ya can't keep a wizard from going to wizard school," said Charlie.

"Especially Harry Potter," added Bill.

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like to see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

"Oh no," said Molly.

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck that you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles that I ever laid eyes on."**

"That's certainly true, at least with two members of that family," said Fred.

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

"And one of the best wizards there is," said Arthur.

Molly: they tried to stop him from being a wizard, so that's why his accidental magic was so powerful."

**"You _knew_?" said Harry. "You _knew_ I'm a - wizard?"**

"My note said so," said Dumbledore.

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "_Knew!_ Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that - that _school_ - and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats.**

"I think she's getting mixed up with James. He always had something in his pocket. Perhaps he slipped some into Lily's," said Lily.

"Mum, but wouldn't Mrs. Potter be underage? She couldn't have done magic at home," said Percy.

"Muggle-born students are allowed to do a few spells on the first day they get back to show their families that they actually are learning things," explained Molly.

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak!**

Everyone glared at the book.**  
**

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

Arthur smilied at Ginny. "It's a good thing to have a witch in the family," he said.

"What about me?" asked Molly.

"You're not the first Weasley baby girl born in several generations. You married into it," replied Arthur.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed as if she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew that you'd be just the same, just the same, just as strange, just as - as - _abnormal_ - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"And the real story finally makes it's appearance," said Charlie.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid,**

"Uh oh, Hagrid's really angry now," said Bill.

**jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his story when every kid in our world knows his name."**

"That's true," said Ginny.

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. **

"Here comes the story," said Molly sadly.

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someones gotta - yeh can't go off to Hogwarts no knowin'"**

"That's very true," said Arthur.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it. . . ."**

"I don't know if the whole story ever will be figured out," said Charlie.

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"**

**"Who?"**

**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulping' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went . . .bad.**

"More than bad," said Arthur.

**As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was . . ."**

"Please don't say it," begged Molly.

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

**"Nah - can't spell it. All right - _Voldemort_."**

Percy managed to get the name out, and everyone but Dumbledore flinched.

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyways, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' for followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches . . . terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em.**

Molly started crying and everyone, else was very near to tears as well.

**Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not just then, anyway.**

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

"Hmf," said Fred.

"You know that's why I'm trying for," said Bill.

"What, Head Girl?" asked George.

"No you idiot, Head Boy."

"WILLIAM. WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!"

"Yes, mum."

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before . . . probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' to do with the Dark Side.**

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em . . . maybe he just wanted 'em out outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

"That must've been loud," said Ron.

**"Sorry," he said.**

"Harry doesn't have to say sorry. No one does with that story. No one that I know can get through it without breaking down halfway through," Charlie said.

**"But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people you couldn't find - anyway . . .**

**"You-Know-Who killed'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted to make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, The Prewetts -**

Molly began to cry at the last name. Ginny looked curiously at her mother. "Mum, what's wrong?" she asked, quietly.

"Ginny," said Arthur. "You're mother's younger twin brothers were killed during the war."

"Oh," was all Ginny said. She knew that her mother had had brothers, but she hadn't known they had been killed.**  
**

**an' you was only a baby, an' you lived.**

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly then he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

"He can remember that?"

"Sometimes people can remember surprising things," said Arthur. "Although this is one of those things that it would be better if he couldn't remember."

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

**"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot . . ."**

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon.**

"I knew he was going to speak soon," said George

"Yeah, he'd been quiet for too long," agreed Fred.

**Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage.**

"What little he had of it anyways," said Bill.

**He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled. "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured - and as for all this about your parent's, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and few a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat.**

"And here comes angry Hagrid, the side you never want to meet," said Charlie.

**Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley - I'm warning you - one more word . . ."**

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again;**

"He never had any to being with. Just uses his size for his advantage," said Charlie.

'''cept when it's a giant on the other side," said Bill.

"Half-giant more likely," Charlie said, grinning.

"What?" said Bill.

"I already told you. Don't you have ears? Continue reading, Percy," said Charlie.

**he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

"He's breaking it by degrees," said Fred.

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol-,**

"Don't say it," said Molly.

** sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

Everyone sighed.

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see . . . he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?**

"No one really knows," said Arthur.

**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if was coming' back.**

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - _I_ dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

"I do wonder what it was," said Bill.

"Perhaps these books will tell us," said Dumbledore.

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling please and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him?**

"Hogwarts has never made a mistake when it comes to finding new young wizards and witches," said Arthur.

**How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard.**

"I'm afraid accidental magic doesn't work that way. At least not very often," said Charlie, glaring at Fred.

"What?"

"You know the teddy bear transformation was because of your anger at Ron," said Bill.

Ron shuddered at the memory.

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

**"Hagrid," he said quietly. "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

"That's what all the Muggle-born, or in this case Muggle-raised, wizards are like. They are raised to not believe in magic and suddenly find out that they are magic," said Bill.

**To his surprise, Hagird chuckled.**

**"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it . . . every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry . . . chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach . . .**

"Apparation!" cried Fred.

"We know," everyone else said.

**dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back . . . and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it. Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

"That was the best one," said George, a big smile crossing his face.

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him."**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

"Oh brother," groaned Bill.

**"Haven't i told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands - and -"**

"THAT STUFF IS NOT RUBBISH!" cried Charlie.

"It's necessary," said George.

**"If he want er go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' to Hogwarts! Yer mad. His names been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself.**

"He still needs to know his name, otherwise there's a bit of a problem," said Fred.

**He'll be with youngster of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts every had, Albus Dumbled -"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER-" he thundered, "-INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!"**

"It's nice to know you have a body guard, Professor," said Bill, much to the amusement of everyone else. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

Nearly everyone burst into laughter. The twins were laughing so hard that they fell off of their seats.

"That's great," gasped Ron.

"But Hagrid's not supposed to do magic!" cried an astonished Molly.

"Relax Molly," said Dumbledore. "I probably gave him permission to do magic to get Harry,"

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

"That must've been quite a sight," said Ron.

"Will be quite a sight. This hasn't happened yet," corrected Ginny.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'.**

"Why is he doing it then?" asked Molly.

**I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get your letter to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job -"**

"Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid," said Bill, shaking his head.

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third yer. They snapped my wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

**"Why were you expelled?"**

"Now that is the ten thousand gallon question," said Charlie.

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly.**

"So he doesn't find out either," said Bill.

"I think he does," said Percy. "A sickle that Harry finds out how Hagrid got expelled by the end of these books.

** "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets."**

"Eww," said Ginny.

"And that is the end of the chapter," said Percy.

"Mum," said Ron, "my stomach just growled."

"Yikes!" said Molly, looking up at the time clock. "It's lunchtime. Albus, will you stay for lunch?"

"Certainly, Molly. I've always enjoyed your cooking Molly," answered Dumbledore.

The family went to eat lunch and discuss what had happened so far. About an hour later they came back to the living room and got ready to read again.

"Can I read?" asked George.

"As long as you read and don't act like a certain twin," said Percy, handing George the book.

"What? Do you happen to mean me?" asked Fred.

"How many twins are in this room?" asked Percy. :"Yes, I do happen to mean you. George, just read."**  
**


	6. Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings. **_

_**A/N I often make up things about characters pasts, especially little things such as accidents with school things and the like.  
**_

**Diagon Alley**

"Yes! Finally some more wizards," shouted Fred.

"We can't even get past the title without interruption," moaned Percy.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**

"Why?" asked Ron.

**"It was a dream," he told himself firmly. 'I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards.**

"I don't think it's possible to dream something like that," said Molly.

"It's reality," smirked Charlie.

**When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

"You're not in a cupboard anymore," said Bill. Everyone's mood darkened at the mention of the cupboard.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

"The Daily Prophet owl?" asked Ginny.

**_And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door_, Harry though, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

"But it wasn't a dream," cried Fred.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell of him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa,**

"Guess that finally broke," said Ron.

"Hey, I was supposed to say that," pouted George.

**and there was an owl rapping it claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"Yep, the _Daily Prophet_," said Ginny.

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up.**

"I don't think something as light as a newspaper could wake up Hagird," said Bill.

"He probably wouldn't even wake up in an earthquake," said Charlie.

"Boys, be nice," said Arthur, smiling. It was true that Hagrid was a deep sleeper, he knew that from experience.

**The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

**"Don't do that."**

"He just wants his pay," explained Ron.

"You're talking to a book," said Bill.

Ron shrugged, "So?" he asked, but his ears turned slightly red.

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

**"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl -"**

**"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

**"What?"**

**"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing _but_ pockets -**

"That certainly is true," said Charlie.

"I wonder what he finds," said Ron. Ron didn't know Hagrid, but from what he had heard in the last chapter, it was bound to be interesting.

**bunches of keys,**

"Keeper of the keys. It fits," said Bill.

"Do you think those are the Hogwarts keys?" asked Fred.

**slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags**

Everyone laughed. "Hagrid does like his tea," said Charlie.

**finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

**"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid.**

"For Merlin's sake he doesn't know wizard money, Hagrid!" said Percy.

Everyone was very surprised.

"Merlin's sake?" said Fred.

"Shut up."**  
**

**"Knuts?"**

**"The little bronze ones."**

"Well, at least he knows that one now," said Molly.

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.**

**"Best be off, Harry, lots ter to today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them,**

"Why'd he be interested in looking at them? They're boring," said George.

"Muggle money all looks the same, there's just different numbers on the pieces of paper," said Bill.

**He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"What could it be?" asked Fred.

**"Um - Hagrid?"**

**"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on huge boots.**

**"I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night . . . he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"Well, his money wouldn't work anyways," said Molly.

**"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

**"But if their house was destroyed -"**

**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy!**

"It's rather stupid to do that. Only keep a little bit for necessities, rest keep in Gringotts,"

"And more people kept their gold at home during the war," added Molly.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"In case of an emergency. Many people had to go out of the country very quickly, and were unable to bring anything, except what they could quickly grab from their house," said Arthur.

**Nah, first stop yer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold -**

"Yes they are, at least mum's sausages are," said Charlie.

"Charlie," said Molly, annoyed.

"Mum, I was only saying that you shouldn't eat your sausages cold," explained Charlie. "They don't taste as good that way. They're excellent when hot."

Molly groaned and shook her head. "Boys."

**an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

**"wizards have _banks_?"**

**"Just the one, Gringotts. **

"That's not entirely true. It's the only one in England, but several other countries have their own wizarding banks as well,"

"Are you planning on going into banking?" asked Percy.

"Well, not exactly, but in the career counseling, I decided to go for a curse breaker, and I got the O.W.L.S., so I think that's what I'll do."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"I don't think so. It's definitely not as dangerous as being an Auror."

"Thank Merlin for that. I couldn't stand it if any of you boys got involved with Dark Wizards," said Molly.

**Run by goblins."**

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

**"_Goblins_!"**

"And that's the reaction that Muggle-born or Muggle-raised students have when they hear about the goblins," said Dumbledore.

**"Yeah - so ye'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. **

"Well spoken advice," said Bill.

"I take it you have to know a lot about goblins to work as a curse breaker," said Arthur.

"It certainly is recommended," said Bill.

**Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' face, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you - gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see.**

"Yes indeed, although sometimes I would say, perhaps a bit too much," said Arthur.

Molly glared at him and Dumbledore asked, "What makes you say that, Arthur?"

"If you'll excuse me," Arthur hesitated for a moment, "You know how he gets when he's near a Firewhiskey."

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand, but it's rare that he gets hold of Firewhiskey, so usually it's fine. Although, he is very protective of me, as I'm sure you all noticed because of the last chapter."

Everyone began to laugh remembering the said event, well, most everyone. Molly was still glaring at her husband.

**"Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

**"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

**"Flew," said Hagrid.**

"Flew?" said Ginny.**  
**

**"_Flew_!"**

Everyone laughed and Ginny blushed. It was well known to the Weasleys that Ginny had a crush on Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and hoped to marry him someday. Saying the same thing as the famous Harry was clearly embarassing for her.**  
**

**"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now that I've got yeh."**

"But will Hagrid be able to resist? Now that's the question," said Bill.

"Wanna bet?" asked Percy.

"Sure. Two Sickles?" said Bill.

"Yer on," agreed Percy.

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"That would be pretty funny to see," said Fred.

"It probably would be even funner when you've seen him," said Charlie. He was trying to keep from laughing at the mental image.

"How are the Dursleys gonna get home?" asked Ron. "Hagrid and Harry took the boat."

"Serves 'em right if they're stuck on that rock," said George.

"George, just read," said Charlie.

"All right already," George huffed. "One word and I'm yelled at," he muttered.

"I heard that," said Bill.

**"Seems a shame ter tow, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

**"Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**

"You lost the bet, Percy. Hand it over," said Bill holding out his hand.

Percy handed over the coins grudgingly. "He wasn't supposed to do that since he was expelled."

**"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

"It's so well guarded," said Molly.

"We know," chorused everyone.

**"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults.**

"DRAGONS!" Charlie shouted.

"Here it goes," sighed Fred. Charlie had a major obsession with dragons, that sometimes went a little too far.

"Dragons. WOW! I didn't know they kept dragons at Gringotts. Do you think I will ever see one there?" Charlie was acting like a sugar-high five year old in Percy's opinion.

"I don't know," said Arthur, while unsuccessfully trying to calm his son down.

**And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did mange ter get yer hands on summat."**

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the _Daily Prophet_.**

"I was right," said Molly.

"What did yeh think he'd be gettin' the _Quibbler_?" asked Bill, in a sarcastic manner.

**Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

"He's just learned he's a wizard. Naturally there'd be many questions," Arthur said.

**"Ministry o' Magic Messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"That's certainly true. Fudge just isn't a good minister," said Charlie.

"How did he ever becoming minister?" asked Percy.

**"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

**"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one.**

"That definately is true," said Bill. "Percy here would make a better Minister than ole Fudge."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" asked Percy.

Bill decided not to answer and motioned for George to continue reading.

**So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

"Why did you turn down the offer to be Minister, Albus?" asked Arthur. "That is, if it is you can say."

"I enjoy being a teacher much more than a Minister," said a smiling Dumbledore. "It's good to be with the newest wizards and witches and help them learn. Someday we'll get a better Minister."

**"But what does a Ministry of Magic _do_?"**

**"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

**"Why?"**

**"_Why_? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems.**

"Not quite. It also is because of what has happened in wizard history when Muggles found out about us. The burning at the stakes and other things similiar to that," said Percy.

"Percy the bookworm tells us all," said Fred in a reporter tone.

"Shut it, Fred," groaned Percy.

"How many times has that been said today?" inquired Molly.

"Lot's of times, most of 'em to the twins," said Ron.

**Nah, we're best left alone."**

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newpaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

**Passerby started a lot at Hagrid as they walked through they little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

"Will he ever learn not to say things like that in front of Muggles?" queried Molly.

"I don't know, but I hope so," said Arthur.

"**Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are _dragons _at Gringotts?"**

**"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

**"You'd like one?"**

**"Wanted one ever since I was kid - here we go."**

"Well, that's news," said Charlie sarcasticly. He was rather close with Hagrid, and had been told many things that hardly any of the other students knew, wanting a dragon was one of them.

Bill shook his head "Hagrid plus a dragon would be chaos, but knowing Hagrid it does make sense, but it'll never happen," said Bill. Dragon breeding is illegal.

"I wish it wasn't, said Charlie, "cause I'd like a dragon."

"CHARLIE!"

"Mum," Charlie complained. "If I can't have a dragon, I plan on working with them.

"You'll do no such thing," said Molly. Bill wanting to be a curse breaker was bad enough. She did not want her sons to be in dangerous jobs, but at the Ministry with their father.

**They had reached the station.. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more then ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

"That's, weird," said Fred.

**"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches.**

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

**"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

"Does anyone ever where that?" asked Bill.**  
**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**Course Books**

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**

** by Miranda Goshawk**

**_A History of Magic_**

** by Bathilda Bagshot**

**_Magical Theory_**

** by Adalbert Waffling**

**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_**

** by Emeric Switch**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

** by Phyllida Spore**

**_Magical Droughts and Potions_**

** by Arsenius Jigger**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**

** by Newt Scammander**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

** by Quentin Trimble**

"That's new," said Percy.

"Well, the DADA job is jinxed, so the books for that class are always changing," said Charlie.**  
**

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"I wish they didn't have that rule," said Fred.

"Yeah," agreed George.

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

**"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

"Diagon Alley!" all the kids shouted.

"The best place for wizard shopping, 'cept maybe Hogsmead," added Bill.

**Harry had never been to London before. Athough Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way.**

**He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

Dumbledore shook his head. Hagrid never could remember how to act like a Muggle, although being over ten feet did make it rather difficult to begin with.

**"I don't now the Muggles manage withought magic," he said as the climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. **

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand.**

"That's because you have to go somewhere no Muggles can see," said Molly. Ginny rolled her eyes. Her mum was talking to a book, again.

**This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them?**

"Yep," said Fred.

**Where there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?**

"You betcha," said Charlie.

**Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**

"Of course not," said Arthur

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"Good for you, Harry," said Molly.

**"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron It's a famous place."**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there.**

"Well, there are Muggle-repealing charms on it," said Bill, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

**The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.**

"They can't," said Ron.

**In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.**

"Tom isn't exactly the handsomest bartender, but he's nice," said Arthur.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid;**

"He's a fun character and he is easy to spot anywhere."

**they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

"Hagrid better not have anything to drink. Otherwise they will be there for hours," said Percy, his eyes narrowing.

**"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid,**

Percy let out a sigh of relief.

**clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

"Ouch. That must've hurt," said Ron.

"It does, and I'm speaking from experience," Bill said smiling. "Hagrid doesn't mean to hurt you, he just is strong."

"Hagrid would never mean to hurt anything," added Charlie.

**"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be - ?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"Now that's a first. It's never quiet in there," said Bill.

"I hope that doesn't mean you go there." Molly glared at her oldest child.

"I was just saying that whenever we're going to Diagon Alley it's overly loud in there," said Bill. "Although I can go there and get a Firewhiskey now," he added quietly, so only Charlie could hear him.

**"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter . . . what an honor."**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

**"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"Welcome to the world of wizards where you are among the most famous. Get used to it."

"FRED!"

**"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

**"So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."**

**"Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

Molly groaned.

**"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

**"He remembers!" cried Dedulus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

**Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

**"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid.**

"Oh, he's still there?" said Bill.

"Lot's of the professors stay their almost their entire lives. He's not that old," said Dumbledore.

"I don't know him," said Percy.

"He's the Muggle studies professor, and that's a class you don't start until third year, if at all," said Charlie.

**"Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

**"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."**

"George, why are you stuttering?" asked Charlie.

"It's what's written in the book," George explained.

"I wonder when the stuttering started," mused Bill.

**"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

**"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell,**

"He switched," commented Bill.

**as though he'd rather not think about it.**

"Why'd he become professor of DADA then?" asked Charlie. It was never a good idea when the professor didn't like his own subject.

**"N-Not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" **

"Surviving the Killing Curse does not mean that he doesn't need his Defense class," said Arthur, wondering how on earth this man became the professor of one of the most important classes.

**He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

"I'm glad I'm going to be gone by then," said Bill.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be stuck with him," said Percy.

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

"I guess it was really loud there then," said Ron.**  
**

**"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford**

**shook Harry's hand one more time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

**"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh -**

"So that's why he was stuttering," said Bill.

** mind you, he's usually tremblin'"**

"Or not," added Charlie.

**"Is he always that nervous?"**

**"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience. . . . They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the student**

"If he's scared of his own subject, why is he teaching it?" asked Percy.

"Probably because he's the only one I could find," said Dumbledore.

**now, where's me umbrella?"**

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

**"Three up . . . two across . . ." he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

**The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

"Diagon Alley," everyone coursed.

**"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

**He grinned at Harry's amazement.**

"It's an amazing place, even for people who've grown up knowing they're wizards."

**They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring -**

"Those don't always work. You can get interesting results from those cauldrons," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"What happened?" inquired Fred.

"It's a long story," said Dumbledore. "Let's just say I ended up in the hospital wing for a week."

"Whoa!" said George as everyone else stared at the Headmaster. None of them could believe that he had had an accident with a cauldron.

"When was that Professor?" asked Charlie, eager to hear more.

"In my fifth year," answered Dumbledore. "Please continue reading, George."

**Collapasible, said a sign hanging over them.**

**"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes.**

Ron shuddered at the likeness to a spider.

** He turned his head in every direction as the walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once:**

"It was like that for me the first time I went there as well," said Charlie.

"You don't even remember your first trip there, Charlie-arlie," said Bill.

"You better look out if you don't want to be hexed," said Charlie.

"If I see your wand come out, you will be in major trouble, Charles," said Molly, glaring at her son.

**the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as the passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad. . . ."**

"Merlin's sakes, that's expensive," said Bill. "They're only eleven sickles right now."

"They come from dragons," said Charlie, as if that explained everything. Then he added, "Dragons are rare, so anything that comes from them would be expensive." He sighed, then said, "I hope there's dragons in these books."

"There better not be," said Molly, desperately hoping that that was true.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Twany, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -"**

"WOW!" shouted all the Qidditch fans.

"I wonder how fast it is?" wondered Bill.

"I don't know, but I'd really like a broom like that. It would be great for seeking," said Charlie.

"Well, maybe someday you'll be able to get a broom like that," said Molly.

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. . . .**

**"Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze door, waring a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -**

"What?" asked Ron.

**"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed very long fingers and feet.**

"They aren't that nice to look at, but they do make good bankers," said Bill.

**He bowed as the walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time with words engraved upon them:**

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath out floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

**_Of finding more than treasure there._**

**"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

**"Has anyone ever robbed it?" asked Ginny.**

"There have been attempts, but they either got caught by the goblins, or they died," said Bill. "It's been about a hundred years since an attempt."**  
**

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

**"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Potter's safe."**

**"You have his key, sir?"**

**"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter.**

Everyone smiled, knowing that with the amount of pockets that Hagrid's coat had, it would probably take several minutes to find the key.

**scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. **

"He's not going to like that," said Percy.

**The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

**"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

**"That seems to be in order."**

"How can they tell that from just the key?" asked Percy. "Couldn't someone try and duplicate it?"

"It's goblin made, so they would be able to tell right away if it was fake," said Bill.

**"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

**"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you to both vaults. Griphook!"**

"He's still there?" asked Arthur.

"Huh?" inquired Ron.

"Griphook was the goblin who took me to the vault when I went to get my Hogwarts supplies. He was old then, so I wonder what he's like now," explained Arthur.

**Griphook was yet another goblin.**

**Once Hagrid had crammed all of the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the door leading off the hall.**

"The dog biscuits are old. Why doesn't he throw them away?" said Percy.

"Since when have you even seen Hagrid throw anything away?" asked Bill.

**"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

"I knew he'd get curious. He's like Lily that way," said Molly.

**"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

"Guess it's valuable," said Charlie.

"It's obvious," said Bill. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen is a high security vault."

**Griphook help the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble,**

**was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.**

**At first the just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages,**

"It's a fun ride," said Bill.

"Maybe for you, but I felt like I was going to be sick," said Percy.

**Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.**

"And that's why it's impossible to rob," said Percy.

**The rattling car seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he though he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon,**

"Please let it be one," begged Charlie.

**but too late - **

Charlie huffed in disappointment.

**they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and the floor.**

**"I never knew," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a ****stalactite and a ****stalagmite?"**

"A stalactite grows -"

"Shut up, Percy, we don't want to know," said Fred.**  
**

**"****Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid.**

**"An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

"Poor Hagrid," commented Molly.

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage well, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

**"All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

"Yikes, he's rich," said Charlie,

"The Potter's are a rather wealthy family, and Harry being the last decedent, would acquire the lot," explained Arthur. Meanwhile the younger Weasleys were nearly green with envy, they wished that they had that much money.

**All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about his or they'd have had it taken from him faster than blinking.**

"But wouldn't it have been worthless to them?" asked Charlie.

"You can exchange the gold for Muggle money," said Bill.

**How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

**"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Gallon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough.**

"Says someone who's used it his whole life," huffed Molly. She turned to Arthur, "Arthur, remember how much trouble Lily had with remembering it at first?"

"Yes I do. She kept saying that it should have some sort of pattern to make remembering easier. I guess that's how it is in the Muggle world."

**Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

**"One speed only," said Griphook.**

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed.**

"If there's only one speed, how can it start going faster?" asked Ginny.

"Well," began Percy, "you have to take into consideration . . ."

"What Know-It-All Percy is about to explain is that going downhill causes you go go faster, even if there is one speed. When you're flying, there's the top speed. But if you start heading towards the ground with that speed, you'll speed up a little bit more from gravity."

"Bill, why did you interrupt me if you were going to say the exact same thing?"

"To annoy you," smirked Bill.

**The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try and see what was at the bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back up by the scruff of his neck.**

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

"How the blazes are you supposed to get in then?" asked Ron.

**"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

"COOL!"

**"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." said Griphook.**

"Not the nicest place then," said George.

**"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

**"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

"Goblin humor is the one thing that doesn't appeal to me about working for Gringotts," said Bill, scowling.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty.**

"Huh?" asked Ron.

**Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

"Good. He's learning how to control his curiosity," said Molly.

"Somehow I doubt that," said Arthur in a low voice so Molly couldn't hear him.

**"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he ha a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd ever had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

"Merlin's pants, that must really be a lot then," exclaimed Bill.

**"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

"Hagrid's supposed to stay with Harry. What if he got lost?" Molly was starting to panic.

"Mum, I'm sure it will be fine," Charlie said, trying to reassure his mother, although it wasn't very successful.

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

**"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

"Wonder if we'll find out who it is?" asked Percy.

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face**

"If it's who I think it is . . ." Arthur's voice trailed off and everyone looked expectantly at him.

** was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"My father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.**

"Oh great," groaned Molly. She now had a suspicion too, and it wasn't a very nice one.

**"They I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

"I think it is the person I'm thinking of," said Arthur. All of his kids looked at him strangely. "Later," he answered.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"He really must not be nice then," said Fred.

**"Have _you_ got you own broom?" the boy went on.**

**"No," said Harry.**

**"Play Quidditch at all?"**

**"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

"The best sport in the world!" shouted Charlie.

"And the most dangerous," Molly added.

"MUM!" shouted all the Quidditch fans, which meant all the kids, but Percy.

**"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree.**

"I don't like this boy. And if it really is who I think it is . . . well, I'm going to like him all the less," said Molly.

"Who?" asked George.

"You'll find out if it is the person we're thinking of, and if it isn't, it's all the better you don't know," said Arthur. "Keep reading, son."

**Know what House you'll be in yet?"**

**"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

**"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"This is one annoying kid," said Bill.

**"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

**"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

**"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."**

**"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?"**

"Hagrid! A servant! That's, that's . . ." Charlie was at a loss for words, he was so agitated.

"Unthinkable!" finished Bill, much to the disgust of the twins. They hated it whenever anyone else finished their sentences.

**"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking this boy less and less every second.**

**"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of a _savage_ - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

**"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

"Good for you, defending him," said Bill.

"You're talking to a book," said Fred.

"Oh am I?" said Bill.

**"Do _you_?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

**"They're dead," said Harry shortly.**

**He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

**"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"**

"I really do think it is who I think it is," said Arthur.

"Can you tell us please?" asked Charlie.

Arthur shook his head.

**"They were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean."**

**"i really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until the get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

"Please don't tell him," begged Molly. "The last thing you need right now is more popularity."

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an exuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

**"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

**"What's up?" said Hagrid.**

**"Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.**

"That sounds like neat ink," said Fred. Everyone groaned at the awful pun.

**When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

"I can't believe he doesn't know Quidditch."

Molly sighed. "He was raised by Muggle's, Ron. Naturally he wouldn't know."

"I know, but still, Quidditch is the best sport there is."

**"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgetting how little yeh know - not knowing about Quidditch!"**

**"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

**"- and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in -"**

"Hang it all, your not from a Muggle family, Harry," said Bill.

"Well, he's from both," said Charlie, "born a wizard, raised a Muggle."

**"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they say yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had for a sister!"**

"I wonder if he will answer the question about Quidditch?" wondered George.

**"So what is Quidditch?"**

**"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard to explain the rules."**

"No it isn't," retorted Charlie.

"Yeah right, Mr. Seeker," huffed Percy.

**"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

**"School Houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"**

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!" shouted Charlie. One of his best friends was a Puff, as he called it. No one could make fun of Hufflepuffs when he was around, unless they wanted to be hexed.**  
**

**"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.**

"No you won't. You'll be in Gryffindor like your parents," said Fred.

**"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

**"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

"Regrettably yes," said Arthur.**  
**

**"Years an' years ago." said Hagrid.**

"It was in the early nineteen-forties," said Molly.**  
**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagird almost had to drag Harry**

"Which wouldn't have been very difficult, considering Hagrid's size," said Bill.

**away from_ Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_**

"I don't think that's a curse," said Fred.

"It's not you moron," teased Charlie. "There's too many to print on the cover."

"I know that, can't you take a joke?"

"Of course we do," said Bill. When Fred was about to say something he added, "When it's not coming from you."

"If I had a wand, I'd hex you right now."

"Careful Fred," said Charlie. "Don't lose your temper."

"I wonder what will happen when the twins end up with wands," mused Bill.

"The whole wizarding world better watch out," said Charlie.

**by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"That guy really does need a curse placed on him."

"RONALD!"

**"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea,**

"Hagrid probably does like it," said an amused Bill.

**but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll be needing a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry but a solid gold cauldron, either**

"Fudge," said Fred, causing everyone to laugh.

**("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell,**

"Tt does really stink in there," said Charlie, scrunching his nose as if just hearing about the smell made him smell it.

**a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. **

"Sounds like a nice place," said a sarcastic George.

**While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supple of some basic potion ingredients for Harry. Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

"That shows how easy it is to get the beetle eyes compared to the unicorn horns."

"We know that, Percy," said Bill and Charlie.

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

**"Just yer wand left - oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

"Hagrid's always been very generous," said Charlie.

**Harry felt himself go red.**

**"You don't have to -"**

**"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years got, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don't like cats, **

"I wonder why?" said Ron.

**they make me sneeze.**

"Oh."

**I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everything."**

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

**"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from the Dursleys.**

"He certainly got that right," said an outraged Charlie. They might not get very many presents, but they always got lots of love, and Harry hadn't gotten either at the Dursleys.

**Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

"And one of the creepiest places in Diagon Alley," added Arthur.

**A magic wand . . . this was what Harry had really been looking forward to.**

"It's what all wizards look forward to," said Fred. "I can't wait till I go to Hogwarts.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Find Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

"I always wonder who's gonna end up with the display wand," said Bill.

"Isn't it rumoured to be Merlin's wand?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, but that probably isn't true," said Percy.

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait.**

"And just after sitting down there was a crack and Hagrid found himself on the floor," George continued in a reading voice.

"GEORGE!"

"One more comment of that sort, just one more and the books gone. Just like what happened to Fred," threatened Bill.

"I'll continue reading," said George, rather annoyed.

**Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.**

"The wands," said Charlie.

"That's rather obvious, isn't it?" asked Percy. All he got was a glare.

**For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped.**

"Ollivander startled me the first time I was in there as well," said Bill.

"I think he startles everyone," said Arthur.

**Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

"And not a moment too soon for as soon as he jumped off, the chair, which had already started to break, finally gave one last creak and gave away."

"FRED!"

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

**"Ah yes," said the mad. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

"Does anyone else find Ollivander to be somewhat creepy?" asked Ron.

"Ron, he doesn't seem to be creepy. He is creepy," said Bill.

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry would see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

**"And that's where . . ."**

"That guys seriously has the creeps," said Fred.

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightening scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

**"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.**

"WHAT?" shouted Percy.

"Ollivander sold You-Know-Who his wand when You-Know-Who was eleven," explained Arthur.

"I can't imagine You-Know-Who as a kid," said Bill.

**"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . ."**

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again. . . . Oak, sixteen inches,**

"Crikey! That's long," exclaimed Charlie.

"Well, Hagrid's big. It fits," returned Bill.

**rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

**"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

**"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you get expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

**"Er - yes, they did, yes" said Hagrid shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

"Wrong thing to say," said George.

"Why does Hagrid's wand still work?" wondered Molly. "Aren't wands useless once they've been snapped?"

"Usually," said Arthur, "but Hagrid's wand was so long, once it was snapped it would been the length of some of the shorter wands, so that's my guess on how it still works.

**"But you don't _use_ them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

**"Oh, no, sir," said Hagird quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

**"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid piercing look.**

"I think he suspects something," said a smiling Arthur.

**"Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

**"Er - well, I'm right handed,"**

"That's the right arm then," said Fred.

"Shut up," said a clearly annoyed Bill.

**"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head.**

"I never understood what was up the all the measurements," said Charlie.

"Probably it's just so he could talk," said Bill.

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

"They still are usable though," said Molly, "well it depends on who's wand it is."

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils,**

"That's weird," said Ginny.**  
**

**was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

**"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit,**

"There's nothing foolish about that. Everyone goes through it," said Fred.

"See you how feel about it when it's your turn," said Percy.

**but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

"Not the right wand then," said Charlie.

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"**

**Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

"How many wands is he going to try out?" asked Arthur.

"I have no idea. It took me about five or six wands to get the right one, but Gideon got his on the first try," said Molly.

**"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tired. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"Strange, isn't it?" asked Bill. "He likes a difficult customer."

**"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

"Will this be the one?" asked Ron.

**Harry took the wand. he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.**

"I think so," said Charlie,

**He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried,**

**"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . ."**

"What's curious?" asked Molly.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious . . . curious . . ."**

"Harry's inquisitive nature's gonna kick in soon," said Bill.

**"Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"**

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

**"I remember every wand I've every sold, Mr. Potter.**

"That's a lot of wands," said Fred.

"How does he do it?" asked George.

"Magic," smirked Bill. He honestly didn't know, but he liked teasing his brothers.

**Every single wand.**

"You've already told us that," said Ginny.

**It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar."**

"WHAT?" everyone but Dumbledore shouted, but he looked somewhat surprised.

"He has the brother wand to Voldemort?" said an astonished Arthur.

**Harry swallowed.**

**"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. . . . I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. . . .**

"I wonder what will happen," said Bill.**  
**

**After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."**

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much.**

**He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand,**

"Aren't Galleons always gold? Why say they're gold if they always are?" asked Fred.

"Shut up," said Charlie.

** and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gwaking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, **

"It must've been an interesting sight to all those Muggles," commented Arthur.

**with the snowy into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them.**

"And the seat broke the instant Hagrid sat on it," continued George.

"That's it," said Bill. "_Accio Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone." _

The book flew out of George's lap and Bill caught it. George pouted, but Bill just smirked back at his brother.

**Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

"You're a wizard," said Charlie, as if it explained everything.

**"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

**"Everyone think I'm special," he said at last.**

"It's because you are," said Molly, smiling.

**"All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander . . . but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things?**

"Not everyone knows about magic when they first enter Hogwarts," said Percy.

**I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-,**

"Don't say it," begged Molly.

**sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."**

Everyone but Dumbledore let out sighs of relief.

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

**"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts,**

"Even the ones from wizarding families," said Bill.

**you'll be fine. Just be yourself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."**

**Hagrid helped Harry onto the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

**"Yer ticket for Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me. . . . See yeh soon, Harry."**

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid was gone.**

"The chapter's over," said Bill, "who wants to read next?"

"Can I?" asked Ron.

Bill nodded and handed the book over to Ron.


	7. Journey From Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings. **_

**The Journey from Platform Nine And Three-Quarters**

"Yes!" cried George.

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him - **

"That's must've been nice," said Bill.

**in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**

"Even nicer," said Charlie sarcastically.

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty.**

**Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.**

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in ****_A History of Magic_.**

"He reads?" said Fred.

"Oh no," groaned George.

"Reading is great entertainment. He probably was bored, and so decided to read some books about magic," said Percy.

**His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. **

"That's a sign that she knows you're her master. It also means she likes you."

"We know, Bill!" said all the kids.

**Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down the days until September the first.**

**On the last day he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day,**

"Isn't that a bit late?" asked Charlie.

**so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was in there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

"Good job -"

"Scaring that brat -"

"Without even doing anything."

**"Er - Uncle Vernon?"**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

**"Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

"Is this guy a pig?" asked Bill.

"If he is, then he's related to that other pig," said Charlie.

"Well, he has a pig for a son, than he better be one himself," finished Bill.

**"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"**

**Grunt. **

"Or is he speaking troll?" asked Bil.

**Harry supposed that meant yes.**

"Let's hope so," said Percy.

**"Thank you."**

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

**"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"They're illegal, except in the Middle East," said Charlie.

"I wish you could use them in England," said Bill.

**Harry didn't say anything.**

"Wise move," said Fred.

**"Where is this school, anyway?"**

"Scotland!" shouted all of the Hogwarts attendees.

**"I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

**"I just take the train from platform nine and three quarters at eleven o' clock."**

"Bad move," said George.

**His aunt and uncle stared.**

**"Platform what?"**

**"Nine and three-quarters."**

**"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"Yes there is!" cried the Weasley kids.

**"It's on my ticket."**

**"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad,**

"Not quite. You haven't heard a howler," said Charlie.

**the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross.**

**We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

**"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

"I don't think asking questions will keep things friendly," said Bill.

**"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tale removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

"I wonder what the Muggle doctors reactions are going to be," said Fred.

**Harry woke up at five o'clock thge next morning**

"Even we don't get up that early," said Charlie.

"And because of that, we nearly miss the train every year," said Molly.

**and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizards' robes - **

"Wise move," said Bill.

**he'd just change on the train.**

"Most people do," said Percy.

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later,**

"And a strip of carpet."

"GEORGE!" cried Ginny.

"I'm not George, he is."

"Shut up, George," said Ginny.

"How did you know it was me?" asked the twin who now obviously was George.

"I'm your sister, that's how," said Ginny, sticking out her tongue.

**Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, **

**and they had set off.**

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten.**

"That's early," said Molly.

"We do tend to arrive minutes before the train leaves," said Percy, glaring at the twins who smiled innocently.

**Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him.**

"What's wrong with him?" asked Fred.

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

**"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, **

"That is correct," said Bill.

**but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

"Yes they have!" cried the Weasley twins.

**He was quite right. There was a huge big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle nothing at all.**

"Except for a passage way to platform nine and three-quarters," said Charlie.

**"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do?**

"Walk into the barrier," said Percy matter of factly.

**He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

"Oh no," said Molly.

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters.**

"Good idea," said Bill. Everyone glared at him. "I meant it was a good idea he didn't mention the platform," explained Bill.

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts**

"Of course he wouldn't have. He's a Muggle for Merlin's sake," exclaimed Arthur.

**and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, **

"SCOTLAND!" cried the Weasley boys.

"We've already heard that," stated Molly.

**he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one.**

"Yes there is," said Ginny, "but not one for Muggles.

**In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift,**

"If you think a first year trunk is heavy, wait until the sixth year one," said Bill.

**a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

"Not the best situation," agreed Charlie.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

"That definitely is not a good idea," said Molly.

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"- packed with Muggles, of course -"**

"Yes, someone who can help him," said Bill.

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.**

"Uh oh," said Fred.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked George.

Everyone but the twins groaned, knowing what was bound to happen between the twins.

"I think I am," said Fred, much to everyone's astonishment.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an _owl_.**

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

**"Now, what's the platform mumber?" said the boys' mother.**

**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed,**

"And the plot thickens," said Charlie.

**who was holding her hand, "Mum, can't I go . . ."**

**"You're not old enough, Ginny,**

"this is getting really strange," commented Molly.

**All right, Percy, you go first."**

"Really, really strange," admitted Arthur.

**What looked like the oldest boy marched forward toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he misseed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier betweent the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleard away, the boy had vanished.**

**"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

**"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"**

**"Sorry, George, dear."**

**"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. **

"That's gotta be us," said George.

"I hope it is," said Fred.

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?**

"Magic," said Ginny.

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier - he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anymore.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

**"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.**

**"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts?" Ron's new, too."**

"Sweet! I'm in a book!" cried Ron.

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons.**

**He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**

"Flattering description," said Fred. Ron glared at his brother.

**"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"**

**"How to get on the platform?" she said kindly and Harry nodded.**

"Mum has a knack for finishing off her sons' sentences," said Bill.

"But Harry isn't my son," said Molly.

"I know, but since he doesn't have a family, I'm certain that you will practically adopt him," said Bill.

**"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it. that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

**"Er - okay" said Harry.**

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled hmi on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble -**

"Don't worry," assured Percy.

**leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foor away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash -**

**It didn't come . . .**

"That's because there's not one," said Charlie.

**he kept on running . . . he opened his eyes.**

"Welcome to platform nine and three-quarters," said Bill, a dreamy look entering his eyes.

**A scarlet engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it. He had done it.**

"Congratulations," said Fred.

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, hwile cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.**

"That happens on every train ride. All the seats are fine," said Charlie.

**Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

**"Oh, _Neville_," he heard the old woman sigh.**

"That's probably Neville Longbottom," said Arthur.

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

**"Give as a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid off a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

"Ahhh!" screamed Ron.

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to life it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"Ouch," said Ginny. "That would hurt."

**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

**"Yes, please," Harry panted.**

**'Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

"I guess that was me right there," said George.

"Shut up," said Fred.

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

**"Thanks," said Harry, pushing away his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

**"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

"Boys!" cried Molly.

**"Blimey," said the other twin, "Are you -?"**

**"He _is_," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"_Harry Potter_," chorused the twins.**

**"Oh, him" said Harry.**

"I like this guy," commented Fred.

**"I mean yes, I am."**

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red, Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

**"Fred? George? Are you there?"**

**"Coming, Mum."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family**

"US!" cried the Weasley children.

**on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

**"Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose."**

"Why does it always have to be me?" moaned Ron.

"It just is you," said George.

**"_Mum_ - geroff." He wriggled free.**

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

"I wonder which one of us is going to say that?" asked George

"Probably me," said Fred.

"Why is it always you?" asked George.

"Because it is," said Fred.

"Shut up and let me read!" shouted Ron.

**"Shut up," said Ron.**

"Wow!"

"Ron can -"

"Foretell the future!"

"Better than Professor Trelawney anyways," said Bill.

"Who's she?" asked Ginny.

"Divination's professor," sad Charlie.

"And a fraud if there ever was one," said Bill. "Sorry Professor."

"Mr. Weasley, she might be strange, but she has made a true prediction," Dumbledore said.

"But none of her other ones are," said Charlie.

"Whenever I had to do a moon chart, I just made stuff up. Lot's of bad things, that's what she likes," said Bill.

"I did that as well," Charlie said grinning. "Remember that you five."

"We will," chourased the other Weasley children, except Percy. Molly didn't know who to glare at, her two older sons for 'cheating' or her younger children for promising to make up stuff.

"Can we get back to the book?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Arthur.

**"Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

**"He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight.**

**He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny red-and-gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**

"Percy, you're a Prefect!" cried Molly.

Percy grinned.

"How many does that make it?" asked Ginny.

"Two," said Arthur, "unless Charlie somehow manages to become one."

"Oi!" cried Charlie.

**"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"**

"It's nice being with the mature people," said Bill.

"Are you calling me immature?" asked Charlie, trying to look offended, but failing miserably.

**"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"**

**"Or twice -"**

**"A minute -"**

**"All summer -"**

**"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"That has a nice ring to it," said Fred. "Remind me of it, George, when Percy does become a prefect."

"I will certainly do that, Fred," said George.

**"How come Percy get's new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

**"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."**

"Same old thing," muttered Bill.

"Whatta ya expect, the Hogwarts Express to crash or something?" asked Charlie.

Molly looked horrified at the very thought. "I just like to know you made it there safely."

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

**"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves.**

"I guess that means we're pranksters. I knew we would be," said Fred.

"I wonder what interesting things we'll do?" mused George.

"We might find out if we keep reading."

"Excuse me," said Ron, "I'm the one doing the reading. You're just listening."

**If I get one more owl**

"I guess we did a bunch of stuff," said Fred.

**telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet**

"SWEET!" cried George.

"We're really wild," added Fred.

**or -"**

"Or what?" asked George.

**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet.**

"Oh shucks," complained Fred.

"Well, that's on our list of things to do," said George.

"You better not do that," threatened Molly.

**"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

**"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."**

**"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

"Shut it with the stupid nicknames," muttered Ron.

**"Shut up," said Ron again.**

"He foretells the future once again!" cried the twins.

"Shut it and let Ron read," said Bill, somewhat exasperated.

**He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

"How embarrassing."

"Shut it!"

**"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

**"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

**"Who?"**

**"_Harry Potter!_"**

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

**"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please. . . ."**

"Sounds like Ginny's got a crush."

"Be quiet, Charlie," said Ginny, but her face was bright red. She had had a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived for as long as she could remember and had often dreamed of marrying him, which she knew would never happen.

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

**"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."**

"That's because it's shaped like a lightning bolt," said Fred.

"You should be in Ravenclaw," teased Percy.

Fred's eyes got as big as saucers. "There's no way I'd ever end up there!"

**"Poor _dear_ - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

**"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

"FRED!" cried a horrified Molly.

"How'd you know that's me talking?" asked Fred.

"Because you're the one I'm talking to in the book at this moment."

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

"She usually is."

"CHARLES!"

"And there is an example of it," said Bill, earning him one of his mother's death glares.

**"I forbid you to ask him, Fred.**

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," said George. He got a glare as well.

**No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

"He probably doesn't remember it very well anyways," said Percy.

**"All right, keep your hair on."**

**A whistle sounded.**

**"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

"I wouldn't!"

"Oh, but you'll miss all of us being the only one," said George.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother.

**"Don't Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

**"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

"FRED! GEORGE! WHICHEVER ONE OF YOU THAT IS DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT!"

**"George!"**

"Okay then, GEORGE!"

**"Only joking, Mum."**

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.**

"That's polite Ginny," said Fred. She glared at him and Fred was surprised to see how much she resembled her mother, even at six years of age.

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to -**

"HOGWARTS!"

**but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

"It most certainly is," agreed Bill.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red-headed boy came in.**

**"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

"Poor Ronnie," teased Charlie.

"Shut it," muttered Ron.

**"Hey, Ron."**

**The twins were back.**

"Yes!" they cried.

**"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula**

Ron began to panic.

"Calm down, they won't hurt you," reassured Arthur.

Ron nodded and began to ready again, but his voice wasn't as steady.

**down there."**

**"Right," mumbled Ron.**

**"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."**

**"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

**"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"RON!" admonished Molly.

"You told Fred and George not to ask him, not me," responded Molly.

"Boys," Molly groaned, while shaking her head.

"Why'd you have so many then?" teased Arthur.

"ARTHUR!" cried Molly, somewhere between being angry and wanting to laugh.

"Only joking, dear."

**Harry nodded.**

**"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know . . ."**

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

"Manners, Ronald," said Molly.

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

**"So that' where You-Know-Who -"**

**"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

**"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

"RONALD! Don't push it."

"Mum, that's my future self you're yelling at. Don't think it'll work."

"I didn't know -"

"That Ickle Ronnie -"

"Was so smart!"

**"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

**"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

**"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron as interesting as Ron found him.**

"Well, that makes sense, since he was raised by Muggles."

**"Er - yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

"I wonder how he found that out?" mused Molly.

"So it really is true?" asked Bill.

Molly nodded.

**"So you must know loads of magic already."**

"Not technically. We're not allowed to do actual magic until Hogwarts, but we do know the spell words for some things," said Percy.

"Usually the only students who already know how to work spells are the wizards from Dark families," said Arthur.

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

"Yeah, we are," said Charlie sarcastically.

**"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

**"Horrible - well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

**"Five," said Ron. For some reason he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -**

"I wonder what you're doing," said Molly.

**Bill was head boy**

"Yes! I get it next year," Bill cried.

Charlie groaned. "My closet brother abandon's me!"

"Hey, maybe you'll be a Prefect or Quidditch caption," said Bill, highly doubting the former, but knowing the latter was most likely true.

** and Charlie was captain of Quidditch.**

"Yes!" cried Charlie.

** Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good grades and everyone thinks they're really funny.**

"We are."

**Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes,**

"Sorry bro," said Bill.

**Charlie's old wand,**

"How'd that happen?" wondered Charlie.

**and Percy's old rat."**

"Wow, that rat's still alive!" cried Percy in surprise. He had had Scabbers for about eight years now, so the rat was still going to be around for at least another three years.

**Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.**

"He usually is," said Ron.

**"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly every wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being a prefect, but the couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

The Weasleys all looked down at the mention of money.

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl.**

**After all, he'd never had any money in his life until month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

**". . . and until Hagrid tole me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort -"**

Everyone except for Dumbledore flinched. Ron had stuttered while reading it, but had managed to say it.

**Ron gasped.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed.**

"Is that even possible?" asked Charlie.

"I guess so," said Bill. "If Ron can do something, it's possible."

**"I'd have thought you, of all people -"**

**"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the same," said Harry, "I just know you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn. . . . I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"I don't think he'll be the worst," said Arthur. "There's lots of other Muggle-raised children there. They'll all be at the same spot."

"Do you want the Muggle phrase, dad?" asked Bill.

"Sure," said Arthur, eager to learn more about Muggles.

"They're all in the same boat," said Bill, "I just learned it in Muggle studies."

**"You won''t be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"**

**Charlie: there's some good stuff on that cart, let me tell you.**

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.**

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and sliver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry -**

**Ron: what's Mars Bars?**

**Bill: I think they're some kind of Muggle sweet.**

**but the woman didn't have any Mars Bars. When she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, **

"Most of those are good," said Bill.

**Drooble's Best Blowing Gum**

"Except when it gets in your hair," commented Charlie.

**Chocolate Frogs,**

"One of my favorites," said Ron, smacking his lips.

** Pumpkin Pasties, **

"Those are okay," said Percy.

**Cauldron Cakes, **

"Blech," said Fred.

**Licorice Wands**

"Those are so much fun to scare people with," said George.

**and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven sliver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

"That's a lot of money to spend on candy," said Ginny.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

**"Hungry, are you?"**

**"Starving," said Harry taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."**

**Molly: sorry, Ron.**

**"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"**

Arthur: that's nice of him.

**"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

**"Go one, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with.**

Molly gasped, horrified that Harry didn't have friends, since this still was before the events of this book.

**It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

"Nice, a candy lunch," said Bill.

At the same time Molly said, "You'll get sick!"

**"What are these?" Harry asked Ron holding up the pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

**"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

"You really get your collection going," said Charlie while Ron grinned.

**"What?"**

**"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven' got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

"I think you've got most of 'em," said Fred.

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.**

"Dumbledore," said Bill nodding.

**Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

**"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

George: yep.

**"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron.**

"For Merlin's sake, he's raised by Muggles Ron," said Arthur. "How would he have heard of Dumbledore?"

Ron shrugged and continued reading.

**"Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippia - thanks -"**

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,**

"He is," said Charlie.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid that is incorrect," said Dumbledore.

"Who is the greatest modern wizard then?" asked Bill.

"I consider Harry Potter to be the greatest modern wizard. How else could he have defeated Voldemort."

Everyone winced and slightly shook his head. He wished people wouldn't be afraid of the name. Maybe if Voldemort's name was mentioned enough during this reading, they would get used to it.

**Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, **

"Wow," cried Ginny, "that's a long time ago."

**for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood,**

"I had help," Dumbledore said quietly, but no one noticed.

**and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.**

"Ah, Nicolas," sighed Dumbledore.

**Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

Everyone giggled of the image of their Headmaster bowling.

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

**"He's gone!"**

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her . . . do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped**

"Just like Ron," teased Percy. "He always wants the food."

"Hey!" cried Ron.

"Keep reading, dear," said Molly. She didn't want an argument to break out.

**"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

"WICKED!" cried all the kids who hadn't learned this already.

**"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "_Weird_!"**

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them.**

"That's understandable," said Arthur.

**Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelus, and Merlin.**

"How many did you eat?" asked Fred.

**He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

George: those are good.

**"You have to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "Whey they say every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you get spinach and liver and tripe.**

"Those flavors aren't _that_ bad," said Bill.

**George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."**

"I really did, said George, "It was gross, but I still like 'em though."

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.**

**"Bleaargh - see? Sprouts."**

"That's one of the better ones of the weird flavors," said Percy.

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, **

"Eww,' said Ginny.

**and was even brave enough to try a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. **

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting river, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the found-faced boy harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

**"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

"That must be Neville," said Molly, smiling gently.

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

**"He'll turn up," said Harry.**

**"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him . . ."**

**He left.**

**"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

"Don't you dare try loosing Scabbers," threatened Percy.

"Why'd you even want to get rid of him?" asked Ron.

"I guess it is going to be because I get an owl and students are only allowed to bring one pet," said Percy.

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

**"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look . . ."**

"This should be interesting," Fred said, grinning.

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looked wand. It was chipped in places and something was was glinting at the end.**

**"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out.**

"I'm sorry Ron," said Charlie. "I'll try to take better care of my wand."

"It's okay," Ron said in a tone that meant anything but what he had said.

**Anyway -"**

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

"None of Harry's descriptions are very flattering," said George.

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."**

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

**"Er - all right."**

**He cleared his throat.**

_**"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**_

Everyone snickered.

"We probably gave it to him," said Fred.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the gril. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, **

"Even Percy's not that bad," exclaimed George.

"Shut it, George," said Percy, glaring at his older brother.

**of course, I just hope it will be enough -**

"Enough!" cried Charlie. "Merlin's pants, it's more than enough!"

**I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**

"I hope this is the only scene with her," said Fred. "I can't stand her."

"Frederick!" cried Molly.

**She said this all very fast.**

**'I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

**"Harry Potter," said Harry.**

**"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you,**

"Here we go again," said George. "

**of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and the _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."**

"That's fun reading?" said Bill, raising his eyebrows.

**"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

**"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, **

"She better not be," said Fred. Molly glared at him, but didn't interrupt.

**it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it,**

"Yes, I was," said Dumbledore.

**but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. . . .**

"You probably will be there," said George.

**Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

"She better not appear in the story again," said Charlie.

**"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.**

"Agreed," said all the Weasley boys.

**He threw his wand back into the trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

"Yes! It was me!" cried George.

**"What House are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

**"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not.**

"We'd still be proud of you, sweetie," said Molly.

**I don't supposed Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

**"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

**"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looked depressed.**

**"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off Houses.**

"That's nice of him," commented Arthur.

**"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway."**

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

**"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons,**

"YES!" shouted Charlie, leaping up from his seat. "Dragons!"

"Oh no," said Molly in a frightened voice.

"Mum, I'm sure I'm fine," assured Charlie.

"Yes, but dragons," said Molly, unable to finish her sentance.

**and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,"**

"I wonder what I'm actually doing," mused Bill.

**said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault."**

"WHAT?" cried Arthur.

"But isn't that impossible?" asked Bill.

**Harry stared.**

**"Really,? What happened to them?"**

"They got caught. End of story," said Bill.

**"Nothing, **

"WHAT?" cried Charlie.

**that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught.**

"WHAT?" shouted Percy.

"Why is everyone saying the same thing?" asked Fred.

"What?" George said grinning. He knew it would annoy his twin and that's why he did it.

"Shut it," said Fred, whacking George on the arm.

**My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything,**

"What?" asked Bill.

"Here we go again," sighed Ginny.

"What?" asked Fred this time.

**that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who's name was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort"**

Everyone except for Dumbledore flinched. Ron still stuttered with the word, but made it through a little faster.

**without worrying.**

**"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

**"Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed.**

"Wrong thing to say to Ron," said George.

**"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, wait, it's the best game in the world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he ever got the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Grager this time.**

"Whew," said Bill.

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.**

"Oh no," said Arthur "That's the worst person who could walk in."

**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

"Well, it couldn't very well be the other boy. He's got red hair," said Charlie.

"Hey!" cried Ron.

"As much as you'd like to say otherwise, it is. The marking of a Weasley."

**"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, the looked like bodyguards.**

**"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

"So that's who you were talking about," said Fred.

Arthur nodded. "I hope that Harry will stay away from him. If he's anything like his father . . ." Arthur's voice dritfted off

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

**"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

Everyone glared at the book since Malfoy wasn't there to hex.

Bill noticed the expression's on his parents faces. "No worries, mum, dad. Our family wouldn't be possible without all of us."

"Thank you, Bill," said Molly.

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll son find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort.**

"That's true," commented Arthur.

**I can help you there."**

"Buy you can't since your family is the wrong sort," Molly said.

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

**"I think I can tell the who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

"Good for you, Harry," said Charlie.

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

"Now that is what I would like to see, a Malfoy blush," said Arthur.

"Arthur!" cried Molly.

"Sorry, dear," said Arthur. "I couldn't resist."

**"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter,"**

"Well, you're not him," said Percy, "so you can just shut it."

**he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either.**

Molly growled under her breath.

**You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

Arthur began to fume, and the kids looked a little nervous.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

**"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

**"Oh, so you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

**"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him and Ron.**

**"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys?**

"It better not come to a fight," said Molly. "Neither of them know spells, and the Malfoy boy certainly would know some."

**We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs nest to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

"What happened?" asked George.

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off of his finger, **

"Sweet!" cried Fred.

**sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger**

"Not her!" cried George.

**had come in.**

**"What _has_ been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

"He better be fine," said Percy glaring at Ron.

**"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep."**

"That's strange," commented Ginny.

**And so he had.**

**"You've met Malfoy before?"**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

**"I've heard of his family," Ron said darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it.**

"No I don't," said Arthur. "Lucius is that type of person. He's always been interested in the Dark Arts."

**He said Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

**"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You've haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

"Which wouldn't be a Weasley first," huffed Molly.

"Mum! You know it was an accident!" cried Bill, his face turning red.

"What happened?" asked Ginny, eager to know what embarrassed her brother.

"Your brother somehow managed to set his compartment on fire," said Molly.

"Wow!" cried Fred.

"How did you do that?" inquired George.

"Just keep reading, Ron," said Bill quickly.

**"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," sad Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

**"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

"You still have that?" asked Molly. Ron's ears turned red.

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.**

**Ron: hey, I can't help if if I grow quickly.**

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

"Is it a recorded message?" asked Charlie.

"I think so. It's stayed the same since my first year," said Bill.

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air.**

"That's Scotland for you," said Percy.

**Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

**"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer stop, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipped and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be think trees there.**

"There are," said Charlie.

**Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

"Poor Neville," said Molly

**"**Yeh'll** get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," **Hagrid** called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

"It is a wonderful sight," agreed Bill.

"I can't wait until I see it," cried Fred.

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

"HOGWARTS!" cried the children.

**"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

"Not her!," groaned George.

"How often is she going to appear?" asked Ginny.

"That is something that we will eventually find out, Miss. Weasley," said Dumbledore.

**"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was a smooth as glass.**

"Except when the giant squid is angry, then the water's very wild," said Charlie.

**Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

**"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff;**

"I've always wondered what would happen if I hadn't ducked," mused Bill.

"BILL! You put your heads down for a reason," cried Molly.

"Yeah," said Bill, "but then how does Hagrid manage to get through?"

"You're right," agreed Charlie. "It a bunch of eleven year-olds have to duck in order to pass through, how does he get through?"

"Would you like me to test that theory when I go?" asked Fred.

"Be my guest," said Percy.

Everyone snickered at Percy's humor.

**they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle,**

"You really do go under Hogwarts," said Charlie

**until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

**"Oy, you there! Is their your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

**"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. **

"I think Neville will become a major character," said Bill

**Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stairs and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

**"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?"**

"I guess he hasn't learned Neville's name yet," said George.

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"That's the end. Who wants to read next?" asked Ron.

"I would like to," said Molly. Ron handed the book to his mother.


	8. The Sorting Hat

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings. **_

**The Sorting Hat**

"I wonder what the sorting song for this year is?" said Bill.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes**

"What is with the green and McGonagall?" asked Charlie.

**stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"That's true," said Percy.

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

**"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here,"**

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it.**

"WOW! I knew it was big, but not that big," cried Ron

"How big is Hogwarts?" asked Ginny.

"I'm guessing that you'll find out" said Bill. "If not, I'll tell you later."

**The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make it out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

"I can't wait until I go there," said George

"Same here," added fred.

**The followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here -**

"We ride behind the threstals," said Charlie.

"Threstals?" asked Fred.

"They're winged horses," explained Bill, "but they are invisible to everyone except those who have seen death."

"How do ya know what they look like then?" asked George.

"A few of the students have explained them to us," said Charlie sadly. It wasn't right that kids should be able to see them. He never wanted to and since the war was over, he probably wouldn't, or at least he hoped so.

"They're one of the few things at Hogwarts that you don't want to see," said Bill.

"How come?" asked Fred.

"It means you've seen death, Frederick," said Molly.

"Oh."

"Do you think Harry could see them?" Ron piped up.

"I don't know," said Arthur. "We'll probably find out at some point, but I hope for his sake he can't see them."

**but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The crowded in, standing rather closer together than they usually would have done, peering about nervously.**

"All first years are nervous," said Percy. "I most certainly was."

**"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family**

"Or your family."

"WILLIAM!" cried Molly.

"Mum," sighed Bill, "all I meant was that there's a lot of Weasleys in Gryffindor."

**within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.**

**"The four Houses are called Gryffindor**

"Yay!"

**Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.**

A boo was directed at Slytherin.

**Each House has its own noble history**

"Yeah right."

"CHARLES SEPTIMUS WEASLEY! Watch what you say," cried Molly.

"Mum, it's just that all the dark wizards have come from Slytherin. I don't think that's noble," explained Charlie.

"Slytherin has produced good wizards as well," said Dumbledore. "Not all of them are evil. And the other houses have produced evil wizards as well."

**and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points.**

"Only if you get caught," said Bill. Molly glared at him.

**At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hop each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.**

"I wonder who wins this year," said Charlie. "Slytherin won the last two cups."=

**"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear,**

"How'd that end up happening?" asked Arthur.

**and on Ron's smudged nose.**

"Why is that still there?" asked Molly.

"I can't help if if I'm dirty," said Ron.

**Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

Arthur smiled sadly. "If it's anything like James' hair, it won't work," he said.

**"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

"If what I think is going to happen, they're not gonna wait quietly," said Bill.

"Huh?" asked Ginny. She hadn't understood what her brother had said.

"Never mine," said Bill quickly.

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.**

**"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" he asked Ron.**

**"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot,**

"Frederick Gideon Weasley!"

"It hasn't happened yet, mum, so how can you yell at me?" asked Fred. "Besides, I don't even know what it is."

**but I think he was joking."**

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet -**

"No one does," said Charlie, but he added, "at least they're not supposed to."

**what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too.**

"I wonder if anyone knows?" mused Bill.

"Knows what?" asked Ron. Bill ignored him.

**No ones was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.**

"That smartass was worried about the sorting?" asked Charlie.

Molly looked up from the book. "Watch your language, Charles," she said.

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teachers wig blue.**

"Whoa, how does that happen?" asked Fred.

"Accidental magic," answered George.

"I know that," said Fred.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Mum, keep reading," said Fred.

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

"He's a drama king," said Bill.

"A what?" asked Arthur.

"Muggle saying, explained Bill. "it actually is "drama queen", but since Harry's a boy "king" fits better."

Arthur looked ecstatic at having learned yet another thing about Muggles.

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.**

"What is it?" asked George

"You'll find out, soon enough," answered Bill.

**"What the -?"**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years.**

"The only reason they appear is to scare the first years," said Charlie.

"Well, it scared me," said Percy.

"You were scared?" asked a very surprised Ron. He had never seen any of his older brother's frightened.

"Boys, let me read," begged Molly.

**They seemed to be arguing.**

"Like usual," said Bill.

**"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"**

I know who they're talking about," laughed Charlie,

**"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?**

"Isn't they ghost that's always pulling pranks?" asked George

"Yeah, but he isn't really a ghost," answered Bill.

"What is he then?" asked Fred.

"No idea," said Charlie. "He has some solidness to him since he is able to throw things at students."

"He's a Poltergeist," said Percy.

"How'd you find that out?" asked Arthur.

"I asked Nick."

**He gives us all bad names and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you doing here?"**

"Did they notice the new students?" asked Ron.

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.**

**Nobody answered.**

**"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

"What else would they be doing there?" asked Bill sarcastically.

**A few people nodded mutely.**

**"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."**

**"Move along now," said a sharp voice.**

"That can only belong to one professor," said Charlie,

**"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned, One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

"It's creepy the way the move from room to room," said Percy.

**"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

**Feeling oddly as though his legs has turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Harry had never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair**

"Magic."

**over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.**

"I wish they didn't do it front of the whole school," said Ginny.

**The hundreds of faces staring at the looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.**

"It's bewitched to look like the outside," said Percy.

**He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside.**

"Uh oh," said Charlie. "If that girl's anything like Percy, Harry and Ron are in for trouble."

"Shut it," said Percy, throwing a pillow at his brother.

**I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._"**

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizards hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.**

"Well, it is nearly one thousand years old," said Bill to the amazement of his younger siblings.

**Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it,**

"What?" asked Arthur

"It's a Muggle magic trick," said Charlie.

"Muggle's do magic?" asked Arthur in a very excited tone.

"It looks like magic, but it's not," said Charlie. "I don't know what they call it."

"It's called illisuins," said Bill.

Arthur looked so excited about the prospect of Muggle magic, that Molly began to read before her husband could say anything more.

**Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the all was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence.**

"Which doesn't happen very often," said Bill.

**Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:**

_**"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

"I think I want to find a smarter hat," said Charlie._**  
**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

Cheering ensued from the Weasley boys._**  
**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

"That's a lot happier of a song than it every was for us, Molls," said Arthur.

"You-Know-Who is gone, so there's not a war to worry about," answered Molly.

**The whole house burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

**"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! Why did you terrify your brother like that?"

"Don't yell at me, mum. I've not done it yet," said Fred.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching.**

**The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot;**

**Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment.**

"Hardly anyone does," said Charlie.

**If only the hat had mentioned a House for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

Bill broke out into laughter. "I think everyone would go to that House then."

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right across her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

"Hmf," said Bill.

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

**"Bones, Susan!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

"When are we gonna get some Gryffindor's?" asked Charlie.

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

"At least there aren't any Slytherin's yet," said Bill.

"Yeah, there's that," agreed Charlie.

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

**"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor,**

"Yay!" cried all of the boys.

**and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers**

"They're easy to spot," achknowledged Bill.

**catcalling.**

"Fred! George!"

**"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.**

Boos were heard throughout the room.

**Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.**

"They don't look like it, they are!" said Bill.

"WILLIAM!"

"It's true," retorted Bill.

"Molly dear," said Arthur, "you said the same thing during our school years."

Molly looked somewhat embarassed.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school He had always been last to be chosen,**

Everyone glared at the book.

**not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.**

The already fiere glares became even fiercer.

**"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

"He better be a good kid," said Bill.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because his last name is hard to say and when the teachers want to yell at you, they use your surname," explained Bill.

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the House at once, but other it took a little while to decide.**

"Some kids personalities are really easy to figure out, but if you display qualities for multiple Houses, it can take a few minutes," said Charlie.

"How do you know that?" asked Bill.

"The hat said I'd do well in Hufflepuff," answered Charlie, "but thankfully Gryffindor won out."

**"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

**"Granger, Hermione!"**

"she better be in Ravenclaw and away from my brother," said Bill.

"Thanks, Bill," said Ron.

**Hermione almost ran to the stoll and jammed that hat eagerly on her head.**

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw," chanted Bill.

"William, let me read it," said Molly.

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

"NOOOOOOO!" was the cry from the Weasley boys.

**shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

"Sorry, bro," said Bill.

Molly was about to continue reading, when there was a knock at the door. After marking their place in the book, she went to answer it. At the door was Agusta Longbottom and her grandson, Neville. "Hello, Molly," said Agusta.

"Hello," answered Molly.

"Sorry to drop in on you all of a sudden, but I have some rather important things to do this afternoon and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Neville for me."

"Certainly he can stay. I hope your afternoon goes well, Agusta."

"Thank you, Neville, you be a good boy."

"Yes, Gran," answered the small boy.

Agusta left and Neville followed Molly inside. "Hi Neville!" shouted Ron.

"Neville is going to be here for a while since his grandmother had some things she needed to get done," said Molly. "Neville, right now were reading some books that came from the future about Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter!" shouted Neville.

"Yes," answered Arthur, "you're in it."

"What?"

"You're in them," Arthur repeated. "Would you like to listen?"

"Yeah."

The family then began to explain what had happened so far.

"I'm in it!" shouted Ginny.

After about half an hour, they had explained enough and told Neville that his sorting would be soon. Neville sat down next to Ron and eagerly waited for Molly to begin.

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train.**

"That's not gonna happen," said Percy. "There's never been a mistake with selecting witches and wizards for Hogwarts."

**When Neville Longbottom,**

"That's me!" cried Neville.

**the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.**

"Sorry, Neville," said Molly.

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville.**

"I hope I'm a wizard," Neville said quietly.

"If you're at Hogwarts, that means you are one," assured Charlie.

"Cool," said Neville. "I can't wait to tell gran. She getting worried."

**When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR,"**

"I'm in my dad's house? Sweet!" cried Neville.

**Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to job back amid gales of laughter to give it to MacDougal, Morag."**

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his with at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

"I knew he'd end up there," muttered Bill.

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looked pleased with himself.**

"He always is, the git," said Charlie. Molly glared at him.

**There weren't many people left now.**

**"Moon" . . ., "Nott" . . ., "Parkinson" . . ., then pair of twin girls, "Patil" and Patil" . . ., then "Perks, Sally-Anne" . . ., and then, at last - **

**"Potter, Harry!"**

"I wonder what the reaction is?" wondered Fred.

**As Harry stepped forward whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

**"_Potter_, did she say?"**

**"_The_ Harry Potter?"**

"How many Harry Potter do ya think there are?" asked George.

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall was full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

"He better be in Gryffindor," said Bill.

**"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult.**

"It shouldn't be," said Charlie. "He's a Potter!"

**Plenty of courage, I see  
**

"Then just put him in Gryffindor," said Bill.

**Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. . . . So where shall I put you?"**

"Gryffindor, duh," said Charlie.

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought,_ Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._**

"He's arguing with the hat!" cried Percy.

"Is that even possible?" asked Arthur

"It looks like it is," said Molly. She had never heard of this happening before.

**"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, not doubt about that - no?**

"He better not be in Slytherin. He'll be with the git of a Malfoy."

"Watch your language, William."

**Will, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardlky noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, **

"Just like Percy," said Bill.

"Oi!"

**while the Weasley twins**

"That's us!" cried the twins.

**yelled, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.**

"I don't like it when that happened to me," said a shuddering Charlie.

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid,**

"Good ole, Hagrid," said Bill.

**who caught his eyes and gave him the thumbs up, Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbldore. Harry recognized his at one from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole school that shone a brightly as the ghosts.**

"I hadn't realized it was that bright," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Oh, it is Professor," assured Charlie, causing everyone to grin.

**Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

"That wasn't mentioned before, was it?" asked Arthur.

"No," said Bill, biting his lip. "Something's not quite right."

**And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a black boy even taller than Ron,**

"He must be really tall then," commented Fred.

**joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.**

"Yay!"

**"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenlaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.**

"Don't worry, you'll be in Gryffindor," assured Molly.

"I hope so," said Ron nervously.

**Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
**

"Ron's a Gryffindor! Ron's a Gryffindor!" chanted the Weasley boys.

"Calm down and let me read," said Molly. She was starting to get annoyed at her sons' antics.

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.**

**"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley popously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.**

"Booo!" cried the boys.

**Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

"Well, it was a few hours ago," said Charlie.

**Albus Dumbledoer had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have please him more than to welcome them all there.**

"Nothing does please me more than to see new students and returning students," Dumbledore said.

**"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"**

**"Thank you!"**

"You know, Professor," said Bill. "I never have understood why you do that."

"Well, then, you must figure it out at some point."

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

"Tt doesn't really matter," said Charlie. "Some people do and some people don't."

**"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.**

**"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world!**

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"You're welcome, but I haven't said it yet," said Percy.

"It's thanks in advance."

**But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"**

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many thing he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fires, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**

"Dumbledore likes them, that's why they're there."

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked.**

"I really wish they were here right now so I could hex them," said Molly through gritted teeth.

"Molly!" cried an astonished Arthur.

**Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.  
**

**"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

**"Can't you -?"**

**"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it.**

"Why does he watch the feast then?" queried Percy.

"You never can understand the ghosts," said Arthur.

**I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

"I wonder who's going to say it this time?" said Bill with a look of amusement on his face.

"Say what?" asked Neville.

"You'll find out."

**"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

"Oh brother," sighed Charlie.

**"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

**"_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ Headless.?"**

"And here it goes," said Bill.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going the way he wanted.**

"It never does," said Charlie, "although I think he likes getting asked."

**"Like _this_," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looked pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck,, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors!**

"It's obvious," said Bill sarcastically.

**I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year****? Gryffindors have enver gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the Cup six years in a row!**

"What!" cried an outraged Charlie.

"You mean they're going to keep on wining it?" groaned Bill. Slytherin had already won it for the past three years.

******The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable -**

"He usually is," said Arthur.

******he's the Slytherin ghost.**

******Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with black staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

"Good."

******"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

"That's something I've always wanted to know," said Charlie.

******"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

******When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates leaving them sparkling cleans as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding . . .**

"That's a lot of food," said Ginny.

"There's a lot of students." answered Percy.

******As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

******"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus.**

******"Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

"That's not the best idea," said Molly.

******The others laughed.**

******"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

******"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My great Uncle Algie**

"I don't like him much," said Neville quietly.

******kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight.**

"But I'm only seven," said a confused Neville.

"These books take place in the future," Arthur reminded Neville. "Right now you're eleven."

******Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles**

"How's that supposed to help display magic?" asked Bill.

******when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road.**

"That's how," said Charlie.

******They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought my toad."**

"I have a toad? Cool!"

"Only problem, you keep losing it."

"RON!"

******On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons.**

"That doesn't surprise me," muttered Charlie.

******(I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult -", You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing -").**

"She should have been in Ravenclaw," said Bill, shaking his head.

"She was put in Gryffindor for a reason," Arthur responded.

******Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet.**

"hopefully it's not strong, whatever it is," said Charlie.

******Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.**

"That guy's still there?" asked Bill.

"Sorry, twins, Ron," said Charlie.

"What?" asked George.

"When you go, you will have the worst teacher in the history of Hogwarts."

"He's not that bad, is he?" asked Fred.

"Well, he knows his subject, but hates Gryffindors," said Charlie.

"He's a pain in the arse."

"WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY! Apologize to Professor Dumbledore at once!"

"Sorry, Professor," said Bill. "He's just annoying."

"Just remember to mind your manners around him," said Dumbldore. He would have to talk to Snape about treating students with equality.

******It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"What?" asked Percy.******  
**

******"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

******"What is it?" asked Percy.**

******"N-nothing."**

******The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teachers look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

******"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.**

******"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous,**

"Well, the Boy-Who-Lived is now a student at Hogwarts. That would make any teacher worried," said Percy.

******that's Professor Snape.**

"That's why he probably looked at Harry the way he did," said Arthur.

"Huh?" said Fred.

"Professor Snape and Harry's father James were at Hogwarts together. To put it shortly, the hated each other and tried to make each others lives miserable."

******He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - **

"He knows it though," said Charlie.

******everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**

******Harry watched Snape for awhile, but Snape didn't look at him again.**

"Good," said Molly.

******At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

"Start of term speech," said Bill.

"I wonder if it'll be any different," murmured Charlie.

"Prob'ly not," said Percy.

**"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.**

**I have a few start of term notices to give you.**

"Same every year," said Bill.**  
**

******"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

"Who's he meaning?" wondered Fred.

******Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

"Yes! We truly are pranksters," cried George.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY AND GEORGE FABIEN WEASLEY! I FORBID YOU TO GO INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST EVER IN YOUR TIME AT HOGWARTS. IF YOU DO, I WILL COME AND EXPEL YOU MYSELF."

"Calm down, Molly," said Arthur. "I'm sure they're just having fun. Be careful when you go, boys." He grinned at the boys.

"Arthur, how can I calm down when I know that the twins are going to be disobeying school rules?" asked Molly.

"They won't go for another two years yet. Just calm down and finish the chapter," said Arthur.

******"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

"No one ever follows that rule," said Bill.

"Shouldn't you be enforcing it?" asked Molly. Bill just shrugged.

******"Quiddith trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House team should contact Madam Hooch.**

"Still the same," said Charlie.

******"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

"That's new," commented Bill.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Charlie.

"I'm afraid that I do not know myself," said Dumbledore

Ginny: but I thought you knew everything, Professor," said Ginny.

"I'm afraid I don't know everything Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore. "This is from the future, so that's a part of the problem."

******Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

******"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.**

******"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."**

"He doesn't always tell the prefects things," said Bill.

******"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the old school song!" cried Dumbledore.**

"This is one of the best parts of the feast," said Charlie grinning.

"Do I have to read it," mumbled Molly.

"Yes, dear," said Arthur.

******Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

"Dumbledore's the only one who really likes the school song," said Bill. "Of the teachers that is," he quickly added.

******Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

******"Everyone pick their favorite tune,"**

"That's the main reason the teachers don't like it. It doesn't sound exactly pretty," said Charlie.

"But the fun is having everyone singing the way they want to," cried Dumbledore.

******said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

******And the school bellowed:**

_******"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

"Sing it, Mum," said Bill.

"No."****_******  
**_

_******Teach us something please,**_

_******Whether we be old and bald**_

_******Or young with scabby knees,**_

_******Our heads could do with filling**_

_******With some interesting stuff,**_

_******For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_******Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_******So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_******Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_******Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

_******And learn until our brains all rot."**_

"Did I mention I like that song?" asked Charlie.

"Yes you have," answered Bill.

******Everybody finished the song at different times.**

"What you expect with everyone using different tunes?" asked Arthur, but he was grinning.

******At last, only the Weasley twins were left, singing along to a very slow funeral march.**

"I know those two are going to be trouble. I'm so sorry, Albus," apologized Molly.

"It's fine, Molly," said Dumbldore. "Could they be any worse than James and his friends?"

******Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.**

******"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

******The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food.**

Most people overeat at the Welcome Feast," said Arthur.

******He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.**

"He must've been really tired then, not to have noticed all that," said Bill, slightly disappointed.

******They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

******A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

"Peeves," said Bill and Charlie together.

"Who?" asked Fred.

"Peeves. He's a poltergeist," said Bill. "And can be really annoying. And he never listens to you."

"Sometimes he can be helpful," said Charlie. Remember, Bill?"

"Oh yeah," said Bill nodding. "He distracted Professor Thema long enough that we could put those Dungbombs under her chair."

"Her expression was worth it though, wasn't it?"

Molly: what is this about?

"Uh, nothing," said Bill quickly.

"William, Charles, I want you to tell me right now," Molly said threateningly.

"Relax, mum," said Charlie. "All we did was pull a prank on the DADA professor a few years ago."

"And why wasn't I told about this?" asked Molly.

"No once could figure out who did it," answered Bill..

"She knew it wasn't Peeves since he had been doing Merlin knows what in the hallway when she walked up," added Charlie.

"And it wasn't exactly our class . . .," continued Bill.

"I think it would be better if we continued this discussion after we finish reading," said Arthur, sensing that it would be a long argument.

"Very well," agreed Molly, "but I will want a full explanation."

"Yeah, sure," said Bill, shrugging.

"And I don't want that attitude either. You may be Of Age, but you're still my son."

******"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "a poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself."**

******A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

******"Do you want be to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"That's the only way to get Peeves to behave," said Charlie.

******There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

******"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Icke Firsties! What fun!"**

******He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

"Good job," said Bill. "I got banged on the head by him since I forgot to duck."

******"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.**

******Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, drooping the walking sticks on Neville's head.**

"Is it always going to be me?" sighed Neville.

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't," said Molly.

"I hope it's that Granger girl," muttered Ron.

"RONALD!"

"Well, I do. She's a know-it-all and term hasn't started."

******"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can controll him, he won't even listen to us prefects.**

"That I know by experience," said Bill.

******Here we are."**

******At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

******"Password?" she said.**

******"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Nevilled needed a let up -**

******Neville: I'm not good at climbing.**

******and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room, room, full of squashy armchairs.**

******Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-poster hung with deep red, velvet curtains.**

"I don't like the curtains very much. It can get really hot," said Bill.

******Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.**

******"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings.**

"Ron and his food. They're always together," said George.

"Oi!"

******"Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."**

"I guess he never stops doing that," said Percy.

******Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.**

******Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream.**

******He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him,**

"Weird," said Charlie.

******telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once,**

"Double weird," continued Bill.

******because it was his destiny.**

"Triple weird," said Charlie, grinning at his brother.

******Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull if off but it tightened painfully -**

"Quadruple weird," said Bill.

"Will you two stop it?" asked Molly, but the boys just grinned.

******and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it - then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape,**

"Quintuple weird."

******whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

"Sextuple weird," said Bill.

"Stop it you two," said Molly, gritting her teeth.

"We will," said Charlie, "when the weird dream is over."

******He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"Septuple weird. I'm done. Dream's over," said Charlie.

"And that's the end of the chapter. Who hasn't read yet?"

"I think I'll read now," said Dumbledore, taking the book.


	9. The Potions Master

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold belong to JK Rowling.**_

Dumbledore took the book and when he looked at the chapter title he sighed. "If Harry's anything like his father . . ." he thought, and then he began to read.

**The Potions Master**

"Why do we need to start with him?" groaned Bill.

**"There, look."**

**"Where?"**

**"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."**

"Me!" cried Ron.

**"Did you see his face?"**

**"Did you see his scar?"**

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day.**

"He probably just wants to be left alone," sighed Molly.

**People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him,**

"That's going a bit too far," admitted Charlie.

**or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring.**

"That really is too far," said Percy.

**Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.**

"It's enough of a mess finding classrooms in empty hallways," said Bill. "I don't know what it would be like if everyone was trying to follow you."

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts;**

"Really?" said Charlie in surprise

"Yes, haven't you read Hogwarts: A History?" asked Percy.

"Oh, shut up," said Charlie, throwing a pillow at his brother.

**sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely,**

"I guess Malfoy isn't going to be going through those doors."

"Bill!" cried Ginny.

**or tickled them in exactly the right place,**

"The kitchen doors for example," said Charlie.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Uh, there's a pear you tickle and the door opens," Charlie said a bit nervously.

"Gotta remember that, eh George?" asked Fred.

"You betcha," agreed George.

**and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.**

"Those are annoying," said Bill.

**It was also hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot.**

"It's magic," said Percy, "so they can move."

**The people in the portraits kept going to visit eachother, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.**

"They can."

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction,**

"I think he's the only really helpful ghost," said Arthur.

**but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class**

"Especially when it's Potions," said Bill, shuddering. He had been late for Potions several times because he had run into Peeves.

**He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"**

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker Argus Filch. **

"Is he any worse than Apollyon Pringle?" asked Arthur, rubbing his backside.

"Um, probably," said Charlie. He didn't know much about the caretaker during his parents stay at Hogwarts, but he didn't think anyone could be worse than Filch or Mrs. Norris.**  
**

**Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.**

"That must be some kind of a school record," said Charlie. "Congratulations, Ron."

"Charles!"

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on he third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor, Quirrell, who was passing.**

"I guess that git is good for something," said Fred.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! Watch your mouth!" cried Molly.

"I can't watch my mouth, mum, because I can't see it," responded Fred.

Molly groaned, then silenced Fred yet again.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamplike eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later.**

"It's not fun when that happens," said Charlie, grimicing.

**Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins)**

"WHAT DO YOU TWO DO?" screeched Molly. Then she quickly said, "Never mind, I'd rather not know."

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.**

Bill and Charlie exchanged a grin.

"What is it, you two?" asked Arthur.

"We fulfilled that ambition," said Bill.

"That's what that detention was for last year," said Charlie.

"What you did you do?" asked Molly, glaring her two oldest.

"Kicked Mrs. Norris," said Bill nonchalantly.

"Awesome!" cried George.

"One more word out of you, George, and I will silence you as well," said Molly. "William Arthur Weasley and Charles Septimus Weasley why did you kick that cat?"

"Because she is one annoying bitch of a cat," answered Charlie.

"Watch your tongue, young man, or else I will silence you," threatened Molly.

"Uh, we, uh, felt like it," Bill stuttered. Molly began to fume.

"Molly, calm down," said Arthur. "It happened last year and they got detention. Let Albus keep reading."

**And the, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.**

"Is that what Muggles think magic is?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yeah," said Percy.

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three time a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.**

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic,**

"That's the worst, but everyone needs to take it, at least through fifth year," said Bill.

**which was the only one taught by a ghosts. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staffroom fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

"I don't even think Binns grades the papers, at least it seems that way," said Charlie.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

"That sounds like him," said Percy.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.**

**Bill: probably the same thing she says to every new class.**

**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

"She says the same thing to everyone," said Bill.

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized that they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.**

"It would have been funny to see the look on her face though if we do that," said Charlie.

"Should we?" asked Bill.

"Yeah," said Charlie, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Molly glared at them, but didn't say anything.

**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By then end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger**

"Not her again," groaned Ron.

**had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.**

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts,**

"I like that class," said Percy.

**but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania**

"I don't think a vampire could get into Hogwarts," said Arthur

**and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.**

"I don't," said Charlie.

**For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather;**

"That doesn't seem like an ordinary DADA professor," said Bill. "Usually they are only too glad to tell you what they have done."

**for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

"That doesn't sound right either," said Percy.

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

"Hey!" cried Ron.

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall without getting lost once.**

"It took only a week?" Bill asked in surprise. "That's rather fast."

**"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.**

**"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron.**

"Are they ever going to figure out that the Gryffindors and Slytherins should never be grouped together for any lessons, let alone Potions?" asked Charlie. It didn't matter that he wasn't paired for Potions with the Slytherins, but he had Herbology with them, and that was just as bad.

"I doubt that, Charlie," said Arthur. Slytherins and Gryffindors have always been paired together for certain classes. It alternated which class it was, but there was always at least one class together. It was like that when your mother and I were at Hogwarts and it probably will be like that when you children go."

**"Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."**

"It is," Bill said.

**"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages into their laps.**

"It was a bit of a shock for me as well," admitted Charlie. "I'm used to owl delivery, but not hundreds of owls."

"You're used to an owl crashing into a window," said Fred.

"Imagine what it must've been like before the war," Bill said.

"A lot more chaotic than it is now, that's for certain," said Percy..

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls.**

"She likes him," Molly said.

**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

"I bet Hagrid sent that note," said Bill.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**_

**_Hagrid._**

"I was right!"**_  
_**

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. **

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to,**

"I wonder why?" asked Ron.

** because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.**

"Do you think it could be because of James, Molly?" asked Arthur.

"Is Severus the type to hold a grudge against a person because of someone else?" Molly wondered.

"I don't know, but Harry looks exactly like James did at that age, and Severus hated James with passion, so it easily could be because of James that he'll hate Harry," inferred Arthur.

"But Harry doesn't look exactly like his father," said Bill. "He has his mother's eyes."

"I don't know," said Arthur too Molly. Turning to Bill he said, "Snape and Lily were friends for several years, before he turned on her."

"What happened?" asked Charlie.

"Arthur, I don't think we should talk about that now," said Molly worridly.

"If you don't mind, I'll continue reading now," Dumbledore said.

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong.**

Molly let out a sigh of relief. "I told you that Harry had it wrong."

**Snape didn't dislike Harry - he _hated_ him.**

"See, Molly," said Arthur. "Harry was right. It's got to be because of James."

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have ben quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.**

**Snape, like Flitwick,**

"Why in the name of Merlin's knees is this author comparing Snape with Flitwick?" asked Bill. "That git doesn't have anything similar with him!"

"Watch what you say, Bill," said Molly.

**started the class by taking the roll call, and, like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

**"Ah, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."**

"That git," said Charlie through gritted teeth. Molly glared at her son, but didn't say anything.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's,**

Both Bill and Charlie growled under their breath.

**but they had none of the Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

**"You are here to lean the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

"That's because they're all bloody scared of him," said Charlie.

**"As there is little foolish wand-waving,**

"What the heck, your a wizard!" cried Bill. "Foolish wand-waving indeed." At the end of his statement Bill let out a loud huff.

**many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as bit a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

"Does he always say that at the end?" asked Molly.

"Uh, I think so," said Percy. "It was like that for me at least."

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

"George, wanna bet that she's the best in the class?" asked Fred.

"No way!" cried George. "She's read too much to not be the best."

"Ah, shucks."

**"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powered root of aspohodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

"Why the blazes is he asking that?" wondered Bill. "It's a sixth year potion!"

"Do you know it?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah," said Bill, "we haven't gotten that far yet, but I've looked ahead a little bit."

"What does it make?" asked Ron.

"Draught of Living Death," Bill answered. "It's rather complicated."

**Powered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

"Whoa!" cried Ginny in surprise. "First years knowing sixth year stuff?"

"I'm not even that smart," said Percy.

**"I don't know, sir," said Harry.**

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

"That's usually on him," said Charlie.

**"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."**

**He ignored Hermione's hand.**

"He asked a question," stated Percy. "Doesn't he want it answered?"

**"Let's try again. Potter, where would I look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

"That's second term first year and it would be found in the stomach of a goat," answered Bill.

"Or, to be witty, the storeroom cupboard," grinned Molly.

"I think Slughorn would've liked to hear that answer," said Arthur, smiling at his wife.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe and, Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

**"I don't know, sir."**

**"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

"Well, you're not supposed to quiz them the moment they enter the classroom," sated an indignant Molly.

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He _had_ looked through his books at the Dursleys' but did Snape expect him to remember everything in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_?**

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

**"What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?"**

"Trick question," said Arthur. "They're the same plant."

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.**

**"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you ask her?"**

The entire room laughed at Harry's statement. "It's true," said Ron.

**A few people laughed: Harry caught Seamus's eyes, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.**

**"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you fro most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"**

"Because you didn't say to," Percy said rather annoyed.

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for you cheek, Potter."**

"He did give him some cheek, but it only was because he was provoked," said Molly.

**Things didn't improve for Gryffindor as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them into pairs and set them to ixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs**

"Probably that git had help," said Bill through clenched teeth.

**when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.**

"Someone messed up," said Charlie.

**Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.**

"Oh no," groaned Neville. "Gran's gonna kill me."

"Neville, this hasn't happened yet," said Molly.

"I know, but when it does . . ." Neville's voice trailed off and Dumbledore began to read again. He really needed to have a talk with Snape about how to treat students.

**Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

**"Idiot boy!" snareld Snape,**

"He really shouldn't be a teacher if he keeps insulting students!" cried Molly. "Albus, why is he allowed to teach?"

"He is needed at Hogwarts for certain reasons," said Dumbledore.

**clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pup up all over his nose.**

"Ouch," said Neville quietly.

**"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

**"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?**

**Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

"He really shouldn't be a teacher if he takes points for no reasons," Arthur said to himself.

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.**

"Good idea, Ron," Bill said.

**"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've hear Snape can turn very nasty."**

**As the climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week - _why_ did Snape hate him so much?**

Arthur: because of your father.

**"Cheer up," said Ron. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George.**

Molly glared at the twins, but they didn't care.

**Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"**

Bill: do, you need to get to know Hagrid.

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "_Back_, Fang - _back_."**

"Fang's such a nice dog," said Charlie.

"But he is a coward," added Bill.

"What about his name?" asked Fred.

"Hagrid doesn't exactly know what dangerous creatures are compared to safe ones,"explained Charlie. "Fang is a dangerous name, but is a safe animal. It's always been that way."

"So in other words, watch out for the animals with cute names," said Bill.

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.  
**

**"Hang on," he said. "_Back_, Fang."**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.**

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

**"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid,**

"Which is very easy to do in Hagrid's house," said Bill.

** letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.**

**"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.**

"Don't try eating the rock cakes," advised Charlie. "Hagrid means well, but his cooking . . ."

"Doesn't always work?" suggested Molly.

"Yeah," said Charlie.

**"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles.**

"The giveaway of the Weasley family. Red hair and freckles," said Fred.

**"I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."**

"Yes!" cried George "We go into it!"

"I forbid either of you to go to the forest," said Molly, sending glares at the twins again.

"Mum, forbidding not to go into the forbidden forest doesn't work," Bill said.

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.**

**Harry and Ron were delighted to her Hagrid call Filch "that old git."**

"Hagrid swears?" asked Molly a bit nervously.

"Not very often and not very hard," said Bill. "'Git' is about it for him."

**"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime.**

"That would be awesome," said Charlie.

**D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows he everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it."**

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

"'cept for the Slytherins," said Percy. He had only been at Hogwarts for a few months but had already experienced Snape's dislike for everyone except those in his house.

**"But he seemed to really _hate_ me."**

**"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

"Because he's James' son."

"Dad, I think we've got the point," said Bill. He was starting to get a little annoyed at his father's repetition.

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagride didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

**"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."**

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet:_**

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

"I guess we'll find out more about it," said Arthur.

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.**

"Could it be some of the Death-eaters from the war?" asked Bill. "I know there's probably a few still around, uncaught."

"I don't know," said Arthur, "perhaps."

**Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken.**

"Why'd someone break in then?" asked Molly.

**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**

"Could it be the vault Hagrid emptied?" suggested Bill.

"Maybe," agreed Charlie.**  
**

**"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.**

**"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

"Try after," said Bill.

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't want to meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

"But wouldn't whoever broke in want gold?" asked Ron.

"Yes, unless this thing is more valuable than gold," said Bill.

"But what could be more valuable than gold?" asked George.

"I think I might know," said Dumbledore, who hadn't said much lately.

"Tell us, please," begged Ginny.

"If it's what I think it might be, Harry will figure it out rather quickly," said Dumbledore, turning back to the book.**  
**

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes**

"Why'd they take the rock cakes?" asked Charlie.

**they'd been to polite to refuse,**

"That's why," said Percy.

** Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had to far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"That's the end of the chapter," said Dumbledore.

"This is starting to get confusing," said Molly. "A little grubby package is worth robbing Gringotts."

"I know. But Harry's a smart boy. He'll probably figure it out, even though he's not supposed to," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merily.

"Mum, can I read now?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, dear. You can," said Molly.

"Thanks," said Ginny as she took the book.


	10. The Midnight Duel

**The Midnight Duel**

"Okay," said Charlie. "What's that supposed to be about?"

"They better not be dueling, especially in first year," said Molly.

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy.**

"Well, they're arch enemies now I guess," said Bill.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor," sighed Arthur. "I wish they didn't fight all the time."

"Like that will ever happen," said Charlie.

**Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday -**

"What's so bad about that?" asked Ron.

**and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

"Oh," Fred said.

"When will they learn not to put those two houses together?" asked Bill.

"Not for a long time," said Charlie. "I think they want the two warring houses to become friends."

"Like that will ever happen," said George, raising his eyebrows.

**"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**

"He won't make a fool of himself if he flies anything like his father," said Arthur. He had only seen James fly a few times, but James had been one of the best flyers he'd ever seen.

**He had been looking forward to looking to fly more than anything else.**

**"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron, reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."**

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the House Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he nearly hit a hand glider on Charlie's old broom.**

"What?" cried Molly. Charlie glared at his brother.

"I don't think that's happened yet," said Ron.

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, they to make the players move.**

"Ron, you should know that Muggle posters don't move," said George..

"Shut up," muttered Ron.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one.**

**Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**

"That's rather rude," exclaimed Molly.

"It's true though," shrugged Neville.

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried.**

"She tried to learn how to fly from a book?" asked Charlie through his laughter. "That doesn't work."

"Says the flying artist," grumbled Percy.

**At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_****.**

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.**

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy was quick to notice, of course.**

"Remind me to send Harry notes," said Molly.

**Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly age the Slytherin table.**

"Git," muttered Bill.

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

"I don't understand Remembralls," said Percy. "They don't tell you what it is you forgot."

**"It's a Remembrall!" he exclaimed. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh . . ." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, " . . . you've forgotten something . . ."**

"I wonder what he forgot," said Fred.

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. The were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy,**

"Don't, you'll just get into trouble," said Percy.

**but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school,**

"She has had lots of experience," said Arthur.

**was there in a flash.**

**"What's going on?"**

**"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

**"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson.**

"That lesson was a breeze," said Bill.

"You already had a broom, unlike Harry," said Charlie.

**It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

"I wonder if any of the students accidently went into the forest during one of their flying lessons?" asked Fred.

"I donno, it would be cool though," commented George.

"Should we do it?" asked Fred.

George was about to respond when Molly shouted, "FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! YOU COULD BE KILLED IF YOU GO INTO THE FOREST. THIS GOES FOR YOU TOO, GEORGE FABIEN WEASLEY!"

"Mum," said George, "how'd you know what I was gonna say?"

"I'm your mother, that's why."

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley**

"Yay!" cried the twins.

"You don't know what it's about yet, said," Bill.

"Yeah, but -"

"We're in this book -"

"But you're not."

"I probably show up at some point," said Bill confidently.

"Bet you don't," said George.

"Fine, two Sickles?" asked Bill, knowing that he most likely would win this. Hadn't they been told the entire Weasley family played a role in these books?

"Sure," agreed Fred. "We'll each give you one, and you need to give us each one."

"Fair enough," said Bill.

**complain**

"Oh dear," sighed Molly.

**about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high,**

"That's probably to warn you," said Percy.

"Says the only Weasley who's not a Quidditch fan," retorted Charlie.

"Oh, shut up."

**or always flew slightly to the left.**

"Now that's true," admitted Charlie, rubbing his shoulder.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"Experience, don't ask," said Charlie, catching Bill's eye.

"Oh, come on," begged Ron.

"Let's just say the experience ended in disaster."

"Now I really wanna know," muttered Ron.

"Sorry, but that's not ever gonna happen to you squirt," said Charlie, playfully rubbing his brother's head.

"Can I keep reading?" asked Ginny.

"Yes dear," said Molly.

**Their teacher Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

**"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

"That's not a good broom," said Charlie. "I hope it works okay for him."

**"Stick out your right hand over the broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, and say "Up!"**

**"UP!" everyone shouted.**

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once,**

"Yes!" cried Fred.

"It's always best when that happens," said George.

"You're a natural, Harry," said Ron.

"Ron, you realize you just talked to a book," said Bill.

Ron swallowed loudly as his ears turned red.

**but it was one of the few that did, Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground,**

"Finally, Harry beats that know-it-all at something," said Ron.

**and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

"I hate heights," muttered Neville.

"That is a very interesting theory," murmured Percy. "It seems like it would work. So in order to get the broom to come up to your hand you need to make it seem like you are unafraid, even if you are. And so if you do that, then hopefully the broom would always reach your hand, even if you were afraid. Interesting, very interesting . . ."

"Perce?" asked Bill.

"Yes?" said Percy.

"Shut up, please."

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy that he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

"That's not necessarily true," said Charlie.

"You mean to say you are defending that, that git?" asked Bill in amazement.

"No, no," said Charlie quickly. "She corrected my grip as well, but as soon as she was gone, I switched back to my old grip. The style of grip is slightly different to each person, depending on their flying style. I have a strange flying style, partly due to me being a Seeker, and so my grip shows that. She just likes everyone to have the same grip.

"Interesting," said Bill. "I've never thought about that before."

"Bill," asked Ginny, "why'd you not let Percy talk, but let Charlie?"

"Would you rather hear about broomstick theories or Quidditch?" Bill asked his sister.

"Oh," said Ginny as she turned back to the book.

**"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madom Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"**

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy, and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

**"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - **

**WHAM - **

"Why'd you yell, Ginny?" asked Percy, rubbing his ear

"It's all big letters," said Ginny.

"You mean capital letters?" asked Molly.

"Yeah," answered Ginny.

**a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and began to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**

"Poor Madam Hooch," commented Bill. "Something like this usually happens in the first year flying lessons."

"Although I think this might be the first time a broom escapes," said Charlie.

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

**"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter.**

"Whew," sighed Neville. "I'm so clumsy, I thought I'd be dead."

"Good thing you aren't," said Ron.

"Thanks," said Neville.

**"Come on, boy -**

"Doesn't she know your name yet?" asked Bill. "It's not like you're living with the Dursleys."

Everyone growled at the mention of the Dursleys. A moment later Molly said, "It's still early in the school year and it takes awhile to learn all the students names.

**it's all right, up you get."**

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

**"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around Neville.**

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

**"Did you see his face, the great lump."**

"Why, that, that, that . . ." stuttered Neville for lack of words.

"Git?" suggested Ron.

"Yeah, that git," said Neville.

**The other Slytherins joined in.**

**"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

**"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd_**** like fat little crybabies, Parvati.**

**"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.**

**"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

**Malfoy smiled nastily.**

**"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up in a tree?"**

**"Give it _here_****!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak, he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**

**Harry grabbed his broom.**

"Don't do it, Harry, you'll get expelled," advised Percy.

"Well, I don't care if that Malfoy kid's expelled, but I highly doubt that they'll expel the Boy-Who-Lived," said Bill.

"True," admitted Charlie.

**"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble.**

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but I agree with her," said Ron.

"Although, she is wrong about everyone getting into trouble," said Charlie. "You only get into trouble if you're seen making trouble, right Bill?"

"You said it," said a grinning Bill, causing his mother glare at the two of them.

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him - and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was _wonderful_****. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.**

"He probably didn't expect you to know how to ride," said Bill.

At this point Ron decided to take revenge for his embarrassment a little while previously. "Bill, you realize you just talked to a book."

Bill's ears turned red at this.

"Way to make him eat his words," said Charlie, while giving his brother a slap on the back.

"Oh, shut up," mumbled Bill.

**"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom."**

"Harry!" scolded Molly.

"It seems everyone is talking to the book," teased Arthur.

"Oops," said Molly, grinning slightly.

**"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

"He doesn't have his bodyguard," said Ron.

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steadily. A few people below were clapping.**

**"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**

"Yes, that git is scared," cried Bill.

**"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.**

"That's cruel," said Charlie through gritted teeth.

"It's is first time on a broom stick and you know that thing is pretty much impossible to see," added Bill.

"I probably could catch it though," said Charlie. "I'm not Seeker for nothing."

"Boys, let Ginny read," said Molly.

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down -**

"He better not be trying to save it," muttered Molly. "First time on a broom and all."

**next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball -**

"He really is trying to catch it," cried Arthur.

**wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grrass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

"That sounds like an impressive catch," said Charlie.

**"HARRY POTTER!"**

"Busted," said Fred.

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.**

"Don't worry, she's a major Quidditch fan," said Charlie. "Worst that'll happen is detention."

**"_Never_**** - in all my time at Hogwarts -"**

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, " - how _dare_**** you - might have broken your neck -"**

**"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"**

**"Be quiet, Miss Patil -"**

**"But Malfoy -"**

**"That's _enough_****, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."**

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he knew it.**

"She wouldn't expel you for making great catch, would she?" asked George.

"I highly doubt that," said Charlie.

"And besides," added Bill, "there's still a lot of the book left, plus all these others."

**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice.**

"Do ya think she silenced him?" asked Ron, but no one answered.

**Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursley's say when he turned up on the doorstep?**

"That blasted boy is back," muttered Bill.

"WILLIAM!" cried Molly in horror.

"Sorry, Mum," said Bill, "but he's not gonna turn up on the doorstep because he's not gonna be expelled."

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him.**

Charlie: that's usually how she punishes people.

**She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled, but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards and witches while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.**

"That's not gonna happen," said Fred.

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

"Huh?" said Charlie.

**"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?**

"This boy certainly has a lot of morbid thoughts," said Arthur to himself.

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

"I think I know this person," said Percy. "There's an Oliver Wood in my year in Gryffindor."

"What would McGonagall want with him?" asked Bill.

"This does sound interesting," said Dumbledore. He thought he knew what was going on, but didn't say anything.

**"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched up the corridor, wood looking curiously at Harry.**

"Well, he is the Boy-Who-Lived," said Ron.

**"In here."**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

**"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

**"Potter, this is Oliver Wood**

"I was right," said Percy. "I wonder what's going on?"

"If you'd let me read, you'd know," retorted Ginny.

**Wood - I've found you a Seeker."**

"WHAT?" cried Charlie.

**I've found you a Seeker."**

"That's what it says," said Ginny, repeating the previous sentence.

"Let me see that," said Charlie, taking the book from Ginny. A moment later he looked up, "Golly, she's right. Seeker, and first year too, wow."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Charlie, but it probably means just reserve Seeker," said Bill. "I highly doubt McGonagall would bend the rules, even for Quidditch."

"Bet you three Sickles that he ends up on the team first year," said Charlie.

"You are so going to lose," Bill said. "It's not gonna happen, but you're on."

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

**"Are you serious, Professor?"**

**"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural.**

"He's a Potter, that's explains it," said Arthur.

**I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter."**

**Harry nodded silently.**

"I don't think it was his first time," said Molly quietly.

"Whata ya mean?" asked Ron. "He's raised by Muggles."

"If I know James Potter, he'll have given Harry a kid broomstick by the time he's one. Harry just doesn't remember it is my guess."

**He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be getting expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

**"He caught that thing in one hand after a fifty foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley**

"That's me," said Charlie, pointing to himself.

"We know that, you moron," teased Bill.

Charlie glared at his older brother and descretly pulled out his wand. "_Rictusempra!"_ he cried. Bill suddenly began to laugh and he fell out of his chair because he couldn't keep still.

"CHARLES SEPTIMUS WEASLEY!" cried Molly. "HOW DARE YOU HEX YOUR BROTHER AND WITH YOU STILL BEING UNDERAGE! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THIS! BILL'S SPELLS HAVE BEEN BAD ENOUGH, BUT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW. IN FRONT OF DUMBLEDORE TOO, NO LESS. YOU ARE IN MAJOR TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! NOW HAND ME YOUR WAND THIS INSTANT!"

Charlie blanched, but handed his mother his wand. Molly performed the counter-curse on Bill, and after sending an apologetic look at Dumbledore, silenced her second oldest.

**Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

"What?" asked Bill in surprise.

"Harry's that good-"

"Without having even been on a broom before?"

"Wow!" cried the twins together.

**Wood was looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

**"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**

**"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

**"He's just the right build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven I'd say."**

"Go for the Nimbus," advised Bill. "It sounds way cooler."

**"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year.**

"I wonder what happened," said Fred.

**_Flattened_**** in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks. . . ."**

"Who would?" asked George.

Ginny smirked, and using a voice that sounded almost exactly like her mother's cried, "George!"

"What, mum?" asked a startled George.

Everyone bust out lauging laughing. George looked around, confusedly for a moment, then realized that it was his sister.

"Just you wait until I have my wand," threatened George.

Ginny stuck out her tongue at her brother before continuing to read.

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

**"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."**

**Then she suddenly smiled.**

**"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**

"Wow, first year," sighed Bill. He turned to find Charlie poking him in the side. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Charlie mouthed, "The Sickles."

"Oh, all right, groaned Bill. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the three Sickles and handed them to Charlie.

**"You're joking."**

**It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happen when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth,**

"That sounds good," exclaimed Ron. "When's dinner?"

"After another chapter or two," said Molly.

"Okay," agreed Ron

**but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"Oh no," cried Fred. "Ron's forgotten food! AHHHHH!"

"Shut it, Fred," muttered Ron.

**"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest player in about -"**

"A century," said Ron. "It sometimes happens, but not for a really long time."

**"-a century,"**

Wait, what?" asked Ron.

"You said the same thing as the book yet again, Ron," said Charlie.

"Maybe you should apply for Divination Professor," suggested Bill. "You're certainly doing better predictions than that Treylawney woman."

**said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitment of the afternoon. "Wood told me."**

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

**"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."**

"Fat chance that'll happen," said Bill. "You can't keep secrets at Hogwarts."

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.**

**"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."**

"Sweet, bro," said Fred.

"You said it," added George.

"I wonder how many Quidditch players we'll have in our family," said Molly.

"Well, so far, counting the twins, everyone but Percy," said Bill. "That might be it though."

Bill," began Ron, "I don't have much, but I'll bet five Knuts that I'm on the team by the end of the series."

"Certainly little bro," said Bill.

"You do have around three bets going now," said Percy.

"I know, higher chances of winning them," explained Bill.

**"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left,**

"Since Charlie what?" asked a panicked Molly.

"Left, mum," said Ginny.

But if I'm counting right, and I'm sure I am, this would be Charlie's first year out of Hogwarts," Molly said. "There wouldn't have been a time without Charlie there yet."

"Calm down, Molly dear," said Arthur.

What if, what if he left early?" screeched Molly.

"I'm sure he didn't," said Arthur.

"I'm not so sure," said Bill. "Charlie does have an obsession with dragons."

Charlie grinned at the idea of skipping out on his last year of school to go chasing dragons. It certainly appealed to him.

"CHARLES SPETIMUS WEASLEY!" cried Molly. "There is no way that you are going to leave school early to go off dragon chasing! Merlin knows what'll happen! You'll likely get yourself killed!

"Keep reading Ginny, I'll deal with your brother later."

**but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."**

**"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**

"WHAT?" shouted Molly.

"Calm down," said Arthur. "I'm sure it's nothing."

**"Bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week.**

"First week?" said Molly faintly.

**See you."**

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up:**

Percy: Malfoy and company.

**Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"**

"Does he honestly thick he managed to get Harry expelled?" asked Bill. "How think can a guy get?"

"Pretty thick," said Fred, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you calling me thick?" said Bill, glaring at the twins.

"No," said George. "Why'd you ask."

Bill groaned. "You two will pester the life out of someone at some point."

**"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got you're little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do no more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

**"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's dual. Wands only - no contact.**

"WHAT?"

**What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's dual before, I suppose?"**

"Of course he hasn't," said Percy. "He was raised by Muggles, or have you forgotten?"

**"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"**

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goylye, sizing them up.**

"What's the difference?" asked Ron.

"Both of them are prats," said George.

**"Crabbe," he said. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.**

**"What _is_**** a wizard's dual?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**

**"Well, a second's there to take over if you die,"**

"That's a fine way to cheer someone up," said Bill in a sarcastic tone.

**said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duals, you know, with real wizards.**

"Are you saying that Harry's not a real wizard," asked Fred.

**The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at eachother. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

**"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

"Toss it, and give him a punch on the nose," suggested George.

**"Throw it away and punch him on the nose,"**

George stared at the book.

**Ron suggested.**

"I guess that means you are related to him after all," said a laughing Bill.

**"Excuse me."**

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

"Figures," muttered Ron.

**"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.**

**"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"**

"Bet you could," mumbled Ron again.

**"Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

Everyone laughed.

"It doesn't seem like you change much, do you little brother," said George.

"So now you admit that I'm your brother," said Ron.

"well, if had to come at some point," said Fred. "But we may go back."

**"- and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

"Ugh, she's annoying," grumbled Bill.

**"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.**

**"Good-bye," said Ron.**

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing).**

"Why?" asked Neville.

"She just likes to keep students there as long as she can. I don't know why," said Bill.

**Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them."**

"Well, that's certainly helpful," said Arthur rather sarcastically.

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness - this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.**

**"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."**

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hold when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them,**

"Hermione," groaned all the kids, except for Charlie.

**"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."**

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

**"_You_****!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

**"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy -**

"I know my own brother's name," said Ron.

**he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

"You bet I would," said Percy.

"Can't you at least be a lenient prefect?" asked Bill.

"No," answered Percy. "The point of being a prefect is to enforce rules. If you aren't going to enforce the rules, what's the point in becoming one?"

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

**"Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hold, hissing at them like an angry goose. **

**"Don't you _care_**** about Gryffindor, do you _only_**** care about yourselves, _I_**** don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

"Know-it-all," muttered Bill.

**"Go away."**

**"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow,**

"I don't think that would happen," said Molly. "Expulsion is only for the worst cases."

**you're so - "**

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**

**"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**

"Sit there and wait," said Bill.

**"That's you're problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**

**"I'm coming with you," she said.**

"Oh dear," sighed Fred.

"Rats," muttered George.

**"You are _not_****."**

**"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

**"You've got some nerve -" said Ron**

"Ooh, Ron's complimenting a girl," teased Ginny. Ron ears turned red.

**loudly.**

**"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

**"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris.**

"Who is it then?" asked Neville.

**It was Neville.**

"Oh."

**He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

**"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."**

"Couldn't he have just gone to McGonagall?" asked Molly.

**"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig Snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."**

**"How's your arm?" said Harry.**

**"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended in about a minute."**

**"Good - well, look Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"**

**"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**

"Well that certainly is a reason to want to stay with others," said Bill. He too was rather frightened of the Slytherin ghost, but then, who wasn't?

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.**

**"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."**

"You better not learn that hex, Ronald," said Molly.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because it is the secret hex of the Weasley women to keep their men in line," answered Molly. Arthur looked slightly sheepish.

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**

**The flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Noriss, but they were lucky. **

"That really is lucky not to to run into either of those," muttered Arthur.

"How do you know that, dad?" asked Bill.

"Uh, Molly, do you want to explain?"

"Arthur!" cried Molly.

"Well, okay," sighed Arthur. "Your mother and I had many a run in with the caretaker back in our days. He was probably worse than Filch, if you can believe that."

"You two broke rules?" asked a very astonished Percy.

"Well, sort of, it was for dates," admitted Molly.

"MUM!" cried Bill, "and your always telling us off for breaking rules.

"Oh, be quiet," mumbled Molly.

**They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.**

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.**

"I doubt they'll show up at all," said Fred.

**The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once.**

"I wouldn't put that past a Malfoy, but he's not coming," George said.

**The minutes crept by.**

**"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak - and it wasn't Malfoy.**

**"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

"Drat it, it's Filch, that bastard," muttered Bill.

"WILLIAM ARTHUR!" cried Molly.

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when the heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

"I hope they're not caught," said Fred.

**"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

**"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and petrified, they began to creep**

"Wait a moment, if you're petrified, you can't move," said a confused Ron.

"It's just an expression, Ron," groaned Bill.

**down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run - he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.**

"Why am I so clumsy?" moaned Neville.

"Don't worry, Neville," said Molly. "Your mother was just the same. She didn't even need something to trip on sometimes."

**The clanging and crashing were enough to awake the whole castle.**

"Well, it's been done before," said Dumbledore.

"Huh?" asked Bill.

"There was a group of pranksters about ten years ago that enjoyed doing rather strange things, such as waking the whole castle," explained Dumbledore.

**"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - **

"That's why you need to learn the castle early on," said Bill.

**they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and come out near the Charms classroom, which was miles from the trophy room.**

"Not miles, but still a long ways," said Percy.

**"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

**"I - _told_**** - you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I told - you."**

"Enough with the 'I told you so's'" grumbled Ron.

**"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**

**"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

"Good for you, Harry," said Bill.

**"Let's go."**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something come shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves.**

"The worst ghost to meet at a time like this," groaned Molly.

**He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

**"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."**

"I personally think he'd like that," said George.

**Peeves cackled.**

**"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**

**"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**

**"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice,**

"Saintly?" asked Bill incredulously. "There's nothing saintly about Peeves."

**but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**

**"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves - **

"Number one rule when you have a run in with Peeves, don't try to hit him," advised Bill.

**this was a big mistake.**

**"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.**

**"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeves shouts.**

"Let's hope one of them knows _Alohomora,_" said Arthur.

"I doubt any of the boys know it, but the Granger girl might," assured Molly.

**"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand tapped the lock, and whispered, "_Alohomara!_****"**

**The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

**"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

"I don't think that'll happen," said Bill.

"Why?" asked Fred. "He said there were students out of bed."

"He likes to annoy the teachers and the students," explained Percy. He had had too many run-ins with Peeves, and he was only a first year.

**"Say 'please'"**

**"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go?_****"**

**"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.**

"They're fine," said Arthur, causing all his kids to look very confused.

**"All right - _please_****."**

**"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

"He is rather witty," admitted Bill, "but annoying."

**"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get _off_****, Neville!" **

"Oh no," whimpered Molly.

"What?" asked Arthur.

"I just realized where they were," said Molly faintly.

"Down the charms corridor," stated Bill.

"Charms is on the third floor," explained Molly. "And with all the running they did, I'm certain that they're on the right-hand side."

"But then that means . . ." said Fred.

"The forbidden corridor," finished George.

"Cool!" cried the twins.

"You two be quiet," said Molly. "There's nothing good about being in a forbidden place."

**For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "_What_****?"**

**Harry turned around - and saw, quiet clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they saw why it was forbidden.**

Ginny looked back down at the book and her eyes went wide with fright.

"What is it, Ginny dear?" asked Molly, rather concerned.

"The, the thing they meet," stuttered Ginny.

"Do you want someone else to read?" asked Molly.

"Yeah," she said. "Dad?"

"Sure, Ginny," said Arthur, gently taking the book from his daughter.

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog,**

Ron let out a yelp and Ginny shivered.

**a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor.**

"That's big!" cried Percy.

**It had three heads.**

"Cool!" shouted the twins.

**Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

"I don't want to meet one of those," said Percy.

**It was standing quiet still, all six eyes staring at them,**

"Get the hell out of there!" cried Bill.

**and Harry knew that they only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise;**

"I suppose that's good," said Ron.

**but it was quickly getting over that,**

"Oh dear," sighed Fred.

**there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

**Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

"Good idea," said Bill.

**They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere,**

**but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

**"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

**"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry,**

"You know, you only have to say the password once to get in," said Percy.

**and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**

**It was awhile before any of them said anything, Neville, indeed looked as if he'd never speak again.**

Neville was white even though he hadn't seen it yet. The description was just as scary, at least for him it was.

**"What do you think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.**

"Uh oh," said George.

**"You didn't use your eyes, any of you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

"No, the heads were the main problem," said Fred.

**"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was too busy with it's heads."**

"You said the same thing as the book, Fred," said George.

"It just shows how smart I am."

**"No _not_**** the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**

**She stood up, glaring at them.**

**"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed - or worse expelled.**

"Did she just say getting expelled is worse than getting killed?" asked Ron.

**Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**

**"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"**

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something. . . . What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except for perhaps Hogwarts.**

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"And that's the end," said Arthur.

"And the mystery thickens," muttered Bill.

"Should I keep reading?" asked Arthur. Everyone agreed, so he turned the page.


	11. Halloween

Arthur was just about to start reading, when Charlie poked his mother and pointed to his mouth. "Oh, all right," said Molly. "But you better be more careful after this." She then performed the counter curse.

"Thanks mum. Bill, you better be careful about what you say as well," said Charlie.

"Hmf," muttered Bill. He was deep in thought. The object that the dog was guarding had to be very valuable, otherwise it wouldn't have been in a high security vault at Gringotts and there wouldn't be a three headed dog guarding the entrance to its hiding place. What could it possibly be he wondered. Then the realization hit him, the Sorcerers Stone. Of course, that had to be what it was. It was the title of the book, after all. He wondered if anyone else had figured it out yet, but he didn't want to mention anything to the others, not just yet anyways.

**Halloween**

"Sweet!" cried Charlie.

"One the best holidays," agreed Bill.

"Usually something interesting happens on Halloween," added Charlie.

"I wonder what it'll be," muttered Percy.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure and they were quite keen to have another one.**

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY!"

"Mum, I've not done it yet," said Ron.

**In the meantime, Harry had filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

**"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"Or both," said Bill.

**"Or both," said Harry.**

"That's weird," muttered Bill.

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was two inches long,**

"That doesn't sound very dangerous," said George.

**they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.**

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.**

"It sounds freaky," protested Neville.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron,**

"That doesn't sound too bad," muttered Ron.

**but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy,**

"Revenge!" cried Fred.

**and to their great delight, just a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.**

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor.**

"Waste of good bacon," mumbled Ron.

**They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. **

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**

**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**

**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,**

"Yes!" shouted Charlie.

** but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**

**Professor M. McGonagall.**

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.**

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even _touched_**** one." They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found their way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle.**

"Figures," muttered Fred.

**Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

**"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.**

"Well, he can't have one, that's why," said George.

**"You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."**

**Ron couldn't resist it.**

"He never can," said Ginny.

"Oi!"

**"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousnd. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."**

**"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."**

"I'm going to kill that bastard when I see him," muttered Bill, his face bright red. Everyone else was glaring at the book.

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

**"Not arguing I hope, boys?" he squeaked.**

"That's highly unlikely," said Charlie. "Potters' and Malfoys' have hated each other for generations."

**"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**

**"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told be all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face.**

"I wish I could see that," said Bill enviously.

**"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.**

"Way to rub it in, Harry," cried Charlie.

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.**

**"Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team. . . ."**

**"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?"**

"Hermione," groaned Ginny.

**came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking dissapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. **

**"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry**

**"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us much good."**

"RONALD BILLUS WESALEY!" cried Molly, horrified. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE SO RUDE?"

"Mum, uh, it's not happened," defended Ron.

"YOU BETTER MAKE CERTAIN THAT IT DOESN'T HAPPEN!"

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. **

"Ah, the joys of having a broomstick," sighed Charlie. "Something to think about during Binn's class."

**He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating,**

"WHAT?" cried Ron. "How could you not notice what you're eating?"

"Not everyone thinks with their stomach," said Percy. "Some people actually use their brains."

**and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.**

**"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread.**

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms,**

"What?" shouted Charlie.

"That is -"

"Completely outrageous."

"How can you survive without a broomstick?" asked Ron.

"That's what I want to know," said Bill.

**thought it looked wonderful.**

"That's because it is," said Ron.

**Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

"When that comes out, I so want to get it," said Bill.

"Me too," added Charlie.

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. He'd never been inside the stadium before.**

"How is that possible?" asked Charlie.

"Well, he just got on the team and the season hasn't started yet," stated Bill.

**Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on.**

"It's kind of ironic actually," said Percy.

"Why?" asked Bill.

"Because for Muggle sports, the higher you are, the worse your seats are, but for Quidditch, the higher your seat, the better your seat," Percy explained.

**At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

"Plastic sticks?" asked Ginny.

"Muggle childrens' toy," said Bill.

**Too eater to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling - he swooped in and out of the goalposts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.**

"Sounds like a great improvement from the older Nimbus'," said Charlie.

**"Hey, Potter, come down!"**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooded crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.**

**"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting.**

"I think he's jealous," said Fred.

**"I see what McGonagall meant . . . you really are a natural.**

"It's in his family," said Arthur. "James was a good flyer."

"I think good is an understatement, Arthur," said Molly.

**I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week.**

"He's not as crazy as you are, thankfully," said Bill.

"Hey!" shouted Charlie, grabbing the nearest pillow and throwing it into Bill's face.

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

"Well, there's four balls, but only three sizes," said Ron. "The Bludgers are both the same size."

**"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand,**

"It really isn't that complicated at all," said Fred.

**even if it's not too easy to play.**

"What the heck?" asked George.

**There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers.**

"Me!" cried Bill. **_(A/N I don't know what position Bill played, so I'm just going to say chaser.)_**

"That's what I wanna play," said Ginny softly.

**"Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.**

**"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"**

**"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited.**

**"So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**

"Basketball?" asked Ron.

"Muggle sport," said Bill quickly.

**"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

**"Never mind," said Harry quickly.**

**"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper - **

"Wish I could play that position," said Ron.

**I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around out hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**

**"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

**"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."**

"Oh dear, nothing like personal experience with a Bludger," said Bill.

"Is this from experience?" inquired Molly.

"Mum, almost everyone gets hit by the Bludger at some point or other," sighed Bill.

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.**

"Baseball?" asked Ron.

"Another Muggle sport," said Bill.

**"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."**

**He showed Harry the two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

"They're annoying balls," said Charlie.

**"Stand back," Wood warned Harry.**

"At least he had the courtesy to warn him," said Bill.

**He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and the pelted straight at Harry's face.**

"Hit it with the Bludgers bat, Harry!" cried Ginny.

**Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

**"See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team - the Weasley twins are ours - **

"That's us!" cried the twins.

**it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"**

**"Three Chasers try and Score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goalposts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.**

**"Very good," said Wood.**

**"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.**

"Not at Hogwarts," said Charlie. "Couple of broken bones, but nothing worse."

**"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that.**

"Wow Charlie, you really sound like Wood," commented Fred.

**Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker.**

"Me!" shouted Charlie.

"We know that," groaned Percy.

**That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers - "**

**"- unless the crack my head open."**

"Where's your sense of adventure?" asked Bill.

**"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."**

"Merlin sakes, what do you two do at Hogwarts?" asked Bill.

"I don't know, -"

"But we'll find out."

"I don't think I want to know," sighed Molly.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

"The Snitch," said Charlie.

**"_This_****," said Wood, is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seekers job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch first wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win.**

"Nearly always?" asked Molly. All the games she had seen, the team that caught the Snitch won.

"Sometimes one team is so far ahead, that catching the Snitch doesn't bring up the score," explained Charlie. "It's really rare though."

**That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months,**

"Wow," cried Bill. Right now it's five weeks."

"I guess that it was probably a Cannon's game," said Charlie.

"Hey!" cried Ron.

**they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.**

**"Well, that's it - any questions?"**

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

**"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try with a few of these."**

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.**

**Harry didn't miss a single one,**

"Wow! I couldn't even do it," exclaimed Charlie.

"I guess Harry's a better Seeker than you," teased Bill.

Charlie threw another pillow at him.

**and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

**"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happiliy as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley,**

"Oi!"

"You just admitted that he's better," stated Bill.

"Shut up," muttered Charlie.

**and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."**

"I really wish you would do Quidditch than dragons," said Molly.

"Sorry mum," Charlie said, "but I'd rather work with dragons."

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months.**

"Time goes by fast there," said Percy.

**The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

**On Halloween morning they woke up to do delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors.**

**Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to make objects fly, something they'd been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye).**

"What's wrong with me?" asked Neville.

**Ron, however was to be working with Hermione Granger.**

"That's not going to end well," said Bill.

**It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier at this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

**"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying to magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f'f and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

"That's just an old tale," said Charlie.

"How do you know?" asked Bill.

"I tried it."

"CHARLIE!" cried Molly.

"Relax, mum, nothing happened," said Charlie. "Which is why I tried it."

"Why'd you try something if you hoped nothing would happen?" asked Ron.

"I wanted to see if Professor Flitwick was making up a story or not and he was making it up," stated Charlie.

**It was very difficult.**

"No it's not," said Percy. He hadn't had any trouble with that spell.

**Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

"The only time you ever need those hats," grinned Bill.

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much luck.**

**"_Wingardium Leviosa!_****" he bellowed, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

**"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-_gar_****-dium Levi-****_o_****-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

**"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

"This is not going to end well," sighed Charlie, even though Bill had already said it earlier.

**Hermione rolled up she sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

**"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.**

**"It's a wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

"RONALD!" cried Molly.

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

**"I think she hear you."**

**"So?" said Ron, but he looked a little uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

"Oh, the poor girl," said Molly, glaring at Ron, who shifted uncomfortably.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class**

"Wow, she must really be upset then," said Percy.

**and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low back clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The fest appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.**

"I wonder what happened," said Charlie.

"Probably nothing too big," said Fred.

"Yeah, anything could scare that git," added George.

**Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll**

"What?" screeched Molly.

**Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."**

"How'd a troll get into Hogwarts?" asked Charlie.

"Peeves?" suggested Percy.

"I don't think so," said Bill. "That's going a little too far, even for Peeves. He usually knows when to stop.

"The kids better not meet it," said Molly faintly.

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

"Yes, he's dead!" cried George, causing everyone to laugh.

"He really should have stayed with Muggle Studies," sighed Bill.

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

**"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

"Aren't the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeons?" asked Molly.

"They'll probably go to the library," said Bill.

**Percy was in his element.**

**"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect.**

"Boy am I glad you don't act like that," Charlie whispered in Bill's ear.

**"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as the climbed the stairs.**

**"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

"Hey Percy, you think like Ron," said Fred.

"Shut it, Fred," muttered Percy.

"I'm not Fred," said Fred. "I'm George."

"Yeah, I'm Fred," said George.

"Okay then, shut it George," said Percy.

"Actually, I am Fred," said Fred.

"And I'm George," added George.

"Will the two of you please shut it?" asked Bill.

"Certainly oh dear -"

"Brother of ours."

"We will -"

"Most certainly -"

"Shut it for you," finished the twins together.

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of conofused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

**"I've just thought - Hermione."**

"Oh no," said Ginny.

"What is it?" asked Molly.

"Hermione is in the restroom and the troll . . ." Ginny's voice trailed off.

"They better not go off and find her on their own," muttered Molly.

**"What about her?"**

**"She doesn't know about the troll."**

**Ron bit his lip.**

"Go tell a teacher," advised Molly.

"I would guess that the teachers are in the dungeons," said Bill.

"Well, tell a prefect then," said Molly, rather frightened.

**"Oh, all right then," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepufs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

**"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

"Huh?" asked Bill.

**"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

"I bet he's trying to steal the object that is under the trapdoor that the three-headed dog is guarding," said Charlie.

"You easily could be right," agreed Arthur.

**"Search me?"**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

**"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said,**

"I'm right," said Charlie.

**but Ron held up his hand.**

**"Can you smell something?"**

"NO" shouted Molly.**  
**

**Harry sniffled and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no ones seems to clean.**

"Gross," said Ginny.

**And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks and was holding a huge wooded club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

"I never want to meet one of those," said Ron.

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind,**

"If it has any at all," said Bill.

**then slouched slowing into the room.**

**"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."**

**"Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

**"Yes!"**

"Oh no," said Charlie.

"What is it now?" asked Molly.

"If I know this area at Hogwarts well enough, and I hope I do, I think that room is the girls' restroom," said Charlie.

"You don't mean . . ." began Molly.

"Yeah, I do," said Charlie.

Molly's face became even paler. Even Dumbledore seemed slightly worried.

**Flushed with victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high pitched, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

**"Oh, no," said Ron, as pale as the Bloody Baron.**

**"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.**

**"Hermione!" they said together.**

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint.**

"If I met a troll, I'd faint," said Ginny

**The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

"Filch isn't going to like that mess," said Bill in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.

**"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," muttered Molly nervously. Arthur put his arm around her and continued to read.

**"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Rn from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

**"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

**The shouting and echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk.**

"I'm not sure how good that is," said Charlie

**It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way of escape.**

**Harry then did something that was both very brace and very stupid.**

"Gryffindor," said Dumbledore.

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the trolls neck from behind. The troll coldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose,**

"If he did what I think he did -" began Fred.

"Then he's awesome!" finished George.

**and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

"That's so gross!" cried Ginny.

"That sounds cool!" shouted Ron.

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand now knowing what he was going to do when he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!'**

"Brilliant," said Bill. "Call out the spell you don't know how to do when your best friend and another girl are in danger of a troll. That's really smart.

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. **

"Wow," was all Charlie could say.

"That's pretty amazing," said Percy.

**The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat n its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

"Let's see," said Bill, "he's a first year who isn't very good at charms. There's a troll in the girls bathroom and he managed to knock it out with a spell that he couldn't do earlier. Nope, nothing unusual about that."

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

**"Is it - dead?"**

**"I don't think so," said Harry. I think it's just been knocked out."**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.**

**"Urgh - troll boogers."**

"Ewww!" said Ginny.

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

"That's better than his robes," said Molly,

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

"Some Defense professor," muttered Percy.

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry.**

**Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

**"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't kiled. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

**"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."**

**"Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

**"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them.**

"What?" asked Bill in surprise.

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

**"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"I doubt that," said Molly.

**"Well - in that case . . ." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on you own?"**

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

"That'll never happen," said Charlie.

**"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Only five?" asked Bill.

"I wonder how many she'll give Ron and Harry," said Charlie.

**"I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses."**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

**"Well, I must say that you were luck, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points.**

"Only five?" This time it was Charlie who asked.

"I guess it was because Snape was there," said Bill.

**Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

**"We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.**

**"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**

**"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."**

**"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

**"Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.**

**but from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend.**

"What?" asked Fred.

"I'm friends with a know-it-all?" asked Ron. Molly glared at him.**  
**

**There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"Maybe we should try that with someone," said Bill.

That sound like fun," said Charlie, "the only problem is where do we get the troll?"

"WILLAM ARTHUR WEASLEY AND CHARLES SEPTIMUS WEASLEY! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" cried Molly in horror.

"Relax mum, we're only joking," said Bill.

"The chapter is over, who wants to read next?" asked Arthur.


	12. Quidditch

"Can I read it, dad?" asked Bill. "I've not read a complete chapter."

"Certainly son. Here you go." Arthur handed the book to Bill. Bill looked at the title and smiled. I think we're all going to enjoy this one," he said.

**Quidditch**

"Oh no," groaned Molly.

"Mum!" said Charlie. "Quidditch is the best sport there is."

"It's also very dangerous," answered Molly.

"Mum, will you let me read?" asked Bill.

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.**

**The Quidditch season had begun. **

"Why does it always have to be so cold during Quidditch season?" asked Percy. Quidditch was one of the few things he didn't know very much about.

No one chose to answer him.

**On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. **

"The most heated match of the year. No other houses have as much rivalry as Gryffindor and Slytherin," said Ron.**  
**

**If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.**

"Whohoo!" yelled Charlie.

"Charlie, you know this is in the future, right?" asked Bill, smiling.

"Yeah, but still, it would be neat if Gryffindor won."

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse — people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.**

"I think it's the mattress one," said Fred.

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, **

"He better not cheat!" shouted Molly, annoyed.

**what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.**

"That's the only book that's even worth opening," said George.

Molly gave him one of her glares.

**Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473;**

"That would have been one cool match though," said Bill.

**that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players,**

"Yep."

** and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

"Or the Kalahari Desert or the Great Victoria Desert or the Mojave Desert or the . . "

"I think we've got it Charlie," Arthur laughed.

"What? Oh, sorry."

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.**

"Well, that's one good thing," muttered Molly, "but still, you shouldn't be breaking any rules."

**The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. **

"Wow," said Bill. "That's advanced magic for a first year."

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. **

"It wouldn't. Magic isn't allowed in the corridors."

"Percy, no one ever follows that rule," Charlie said.

**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

"Git," muttered Bill.

"**What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

**It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.**

"**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

"What!" shouted Percy, outraged. "That's not a rule."

"**He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**

"**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

"RONALD!" yelled Molly. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT A TEACHER!"

"Mum," said Ron, "it hasn't happened yet."

For answer, Molly just glared.

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening.**

"Isn't it always?" asked Percy.

** Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy**

"Good."

** ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.**

Molly growled under her breath.

**Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape?**

"Cause he's a really annoying teacher," answered Charlie.

**Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.**

"**Better you than me," they said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**

**"Something tells me that won't work," said Arthur.**

**He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.**

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes.**

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. **

"Gross!" shouted the twins.

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees. **

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

**One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.**

"**Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"**

**"**The dog!" shouted Bill.

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"Snape's trying to get past the dog!" Bill explained.

"Why would he do that?" asked George.

"He want's whatever the package is," said Charlie, suddenly realizing something. He leaned towards Bill and whispered, "It's the Stone."

"That's what I think," whispered Bill, "let's let the other figure it out on their own, shall we?" Bill picked up the book again and began reading, despite the looks he was getting from his family.

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but —**

"**POTTER!"**

**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

"**I just wondered if I could have my book back."**

"I don't think that'll happen," said Charlie.

**GET OUT! OUT! "**

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor.**

"Good idea."

** He sprinted back upstairs.**

"**Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"**

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.**

"**You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

**"I don't think Snape can work with trolls," said Percy. "I don't know though."**

"Wow, -"

"Percy admits that -"

"He doesn't know something!"

"Shut up."

**Hermione's eyes were wide.**

"**No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."**

"Someone is though," muttered Bill, wondering who else it could possibly be.

"**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**

Bill and Charlie looked at each other. They knew that they both had an idea and since everyone else still looked quite confused, it seemed that they hadn't figured it out yet. Dumbledore though, well he probably knew, but he wasn't letting anyone figure it out from him.**  
**

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind — he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.**

"I would have liked to have seen it though," said Bill.

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**

"QUIDDITCH!" yelled everyone except Molly, who looked worried, and Dumbledore, who had a small smile on his face.

"**You've got to eat some breakfast."**

"**I don't want anything."**

"**Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

"**I'm not hungry."**

"You have to eat otherwise you won't play well."**  
**

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.**

"**Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."**

"He doesn't need to know that. It'll just make him even more nervous," groaned Charlie.

"**Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. **

"I guess he's good for some things," said Percy.

**It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.**

"That's not a first year spell, is it?" asked Percy.

"No," answered Bill. "She's really good."

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

"**Okay, men," he said.**

"**And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

"**And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**

"**The big one," said Fred Weasley.**

"**The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

"**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."**

"Well, the speeches rarely change. It's usually only when the captain changes that the speech changes," said Charlie.

"**Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

"That's not very nice," said Molly.

"**Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."**

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.**

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

"**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. **

"That's not gonna happen. There never is a clean game when it's Slytherin, especially when its Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

**Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. **

"That certainly is likely," muttered Bill.**  
**

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.**

"**Mount your brooms, please."**

**Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.**

**Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

"Whoo!"

"Calm down, Charlie."

"**And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"**

"I like this commentator," said Fred.

"**JORDAN!"**

"**Sorry, Professor."**

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

"No wonder we like him," grinned George.**  
**

"**And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc—**

"No!"

** no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which —**

"Wow, even your friends can't tell you apart," said Neville. He had been quiet, but that was normal for him. It actually was fun to read this book. He now knew that he eventually would perform some magic.

** nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

"**Budge up there, move along."**

"**Hagrid!"**

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

"They must've been really close together," said Arthur.

"**Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. **

"No it isn't."

**No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"**

"Probably not. If Harry hasn't spotted yet, anyways."

"**Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."**

"**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.**

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

"**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."**

"That actually is pretty reasonable," said Charlie.**  
**

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings.**

There was lots of laughter at this. "Not the best time for it though," said Bill.

** Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches,**

"You're not supposed to wear anything with gold on it during a match."

** and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

"**All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.**

"I hope it hits him."

"FRED!"

"I'm not Fred, he is."

"Don't start this with me again," said Molly, glaring at the twins.**  
**

"**Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys,**

"Yes, we're the human Bludgers!" shouted the twins.

** and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"**

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.**

"Good."

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.**

"You're supposed to keep playing," grumbled Bill.**  
**

**Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —**

"Come on!" Charlie shouted.**  
**

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

"Git."

**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**

"Oh great."**  
**

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

"What a red card?" questioned Ron. He didn't get an answer as no one knew.

"**What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.**

"**Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"**

"**But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.**

**Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.**

"**They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."**

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**

"**So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"**

"Nice," said Charlie.

"That kid has guts anyways. Saying that next to McGonagall." Bill said.

"**Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

"**I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"**

**"Even better."  
**

"**Jordan, I'm warning you—"**

"**All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

"Good."**  
**

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. **

"Oh no, what's happening?" asked Molly, frightened.

**For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. **

"What?" said Charlie. "That's strange."

**But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.**

"It's jinxed," said Percy.

"How is that possible?"

"Something either happened to it before the game or someone's cursing it now," he answered.

**Lee was still commentating.**

"**Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…"**

"Nooooo!"

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely.**

"What is everyone doing?" asked Molly, very annoyed.

** It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

"**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"**

"Good, someone has realized something."**  
**

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. **

"NOOOOO!" screamed Molly.

**He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

"At least he didn't fall," said Arthur, trying to look on the bright side. All he got was a death glare from his wife.**  
**

"**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.**

"No," said Ron. "Only powerful magic can and Flint's too young."**  
**

"**Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except ****powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**

Everyone laughed, despite the danger Harry was in. Ron saying almost exactly the same thing as Hagrid was really amusing.**  
**

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

"**What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.**

"**I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."**

"It's him," said Charlie.

"**He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

"**What should we do?"**

"**Leave it to me."**

**"What's she gonna do?" asked Ginny.  
**

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.**

"Well, he'll get caught."

**Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

"Cheat," said Ron.

"They won't count it," said Bill.

"**Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.**

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. **

"Hmm," muttered Bill. It seemed to fit, sort of. This guy was certainly being mentioned a lot. He'd wait and see if his suspicions were correct.

**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.**

"She set him on fire!" Charlie laughed. "That the best use of that spell I've seen."

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened.**

"That's even better."

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.**

"Whew," sighed Molly.

"**Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick —**

"Well he did just ride a bucking broomstick."

** he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.**

"Bloody hell, he caught it with his mouth!" shouted Bill. "That's the strangest way I've heard of catching the Snitch."

"It really is different. Although it has been caught in several different ways. For example in the 1897 Appleby Arrows versus the Kenmare Kestrels match, the Snitch was caught when it flew down the Arrows Seeker's robe. Also another interesting Snitch catch was in the 1305 Pride of Portree versus the Holyhead Harpies. The Snitch got tangled up with the Harpies Seeker's hair. Both were valid catches." _**(A/N all the teams are real. I made up the matches and the Seekers.)**_

"Gee, thanks Charlie," said Ron. "How many other interesting Snitch catches are there?"

"Several, let's see, the 1109 match of . . ."

"Charlie, finish the Snitch lesson later, okay." Bill picked up the book and began reading.

"**I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

"**He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later,**

"It was a valid catch,"

"We know, Charlie."

** but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. **

"WHAT?"

**He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

"Oh, well then, that's okay, I guess."

"May I silence him?"

"Certainly, Bill."

"Silenco." Charlie glares at Bill, but he ignores him and goes back to reading.**  
**

"**It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."**

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.**

"**I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."**

**Hagrid dropped the teapot.**

"**How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.**

"Fluffy?" asked Ginny.

"Hagrid, and it's not a nice animal then."

"What do you mean, Bill?"

"Well George, as long as the name sounds vicious, the animal is actually quite tame. If the name sounds dangerous, it's another story."

"**Fluffy?"**

"You said the same thing as Harry, Gin," Fred said.

Ginny turned red.

"**Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"**

"**Yes?" said Harry eagerly.**

"**Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."**

"**But Snape's trying to steal it."**

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."**

"**So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.**

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.**

"**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"**

"Counter-jinxes also need eye contact. Snape could've been saving Harry for all we know," Percy said.

"**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"**

"Ah, the mystery thickens," said Bill.

"He shouldn't have said that. Now they're going to figure out who Flamel is," Percy said.

"Do you know?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, he's a six-hundred something years old alchemist," said Bill.

"**Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"**

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"Well he should," muttered Molly, "giving information about the object the school's hiding to students."

"The chapter's over. Who's next?"

Charlie pointed at himself. "Not right now, Charlie. You're going to have to wait a few more chapters."

Charlie pouted. "Neville, you haven't read yet, would you like to? We can read one more chapter before eating."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley." Neville took the book and turned the page.**  
**


	13. The Mirror of Erised

**The Mirror of Erised**

"What?"

Neville repeated the title.

"I wonder what that is. It certainly doesn't sound like Latin," murmured Percy.

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. **

"Nice!"

"George!"

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start. **

'It's always like that every year," Bill announced.**  
**

**While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.**

"Does he just like the cold or what?" asked Percy.

No one knew the answer to this.**  
**

"**I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

"That bast . . ."

"William."

"Git," Bill finished.

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next**

"That's not funny."**  
**

**Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny,**

"Good."

**because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.**

"What that boy needs is a family and as soon as I can I'm going to make certain he has one," stated Molly. As she said this, there was a rumble in the entrance hall. Everyone looked at each other wondering what was going on. Arthur and Bill picked up their wands and went out to the hallway. There they saw a very strange sight. A young man of about twenty five was on the floor looking a little messed up. He had messy black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a strange scar on his forehead. He looked up at Bill and Arthur.

"Uh, hi," he said. "I'm Harry Potter." This brought confused looks from the two Weasleys in front of him. "From the future," he added. This seemed to clarify things a little bit. Molly meanwhile had come out to the hallway.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. He figured that it probably wasn't a good idea to call her mum, at least not until they figured out that he and Ginny got married.

"Molly," Arthur said, "this is Harry Potter, from the future."

"How far?" asked Bill.

"Howbout I explain it once to the entire clan," Harry suggested.

The foursome walked back into the living room. Everyone looked up at their entrance. They all looked quite confused. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter and I'm from the future, in fact, I was among the three who sent you the books."

"How far in the future?" asked Ron, awestruck.

"Eighteen years, give or take a few months," Harry answered. "You all look a lot different from where I come from."

"Eighteen years would make a difference," said Percy.

Harry nodded. He still wasn't on the best of terms with Percy, but this was before anything happened between them. "Well, where are you in the books?"

"Um, Malfoy's teasing you about not having a family," Neville said quietly.

"it's right after when you caught the Snitch with your mouth," Ron said.

"Ah yes, I remember that match, although it was on accident."

"That's fine, Charlie here was giving a lecture on interesting catches before we silenced him."

"That's like him. You may start reading now, Neville."**  
**

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.**

"Wow," was all Arthur had to say.**  
**

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.**

"**Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.**

"**Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."**

"**Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your ****family's used to."**

"That, that arse," Bill growled. Everyone else gave the book death glares.

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

"**WEASLEY!"**

**"Oh no."**

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.**

"**He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."**

"**Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.**

"**I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —"**

"**I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."**

"Me to," said Ron.

Harry smiled. He still didn't exactly like Snape, but Snape was a good guy, even though it didn't seem like he was.**  
**

"**Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."**

"It's always really pretty at Christmastime," said Bill.**  
**

**So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

"**Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"**

**The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.**

"It's so pretty. I can't wait," Bill said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Percy said.

"**How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.**

"**Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."**

"The library?" asked Fred.

"Does this have to do with Flamel?" Bill asked, curiously.

"Yeah," answered Harry, "but I'm not gonna tell you anything."

Bill leaned towards Harry and whispered, "Charlie and I both think it's the Philosophers Stone, is that right?"

"Well, since you already figured it out, I guess I can tell you. Yeah, it is."

"**Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.**

"**The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"**

"**Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

"**You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."**

"**We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.**

"Well, that's an excuse," said Bill.

"Hermione never was any good at coming with of the top excuses. Plans now, that was another thing," Harry said.

"**Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."**

Percy let out a gasp.

"What is it?" asked Molly.

"I think I know where Flamel was mentioned."**  
**

"**I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.**

"**Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. **

**He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. **

Bill laughed out loud at that. "He's not exactly what you would call recent."

"Well, how many six-hundred something year old wizards do you expect there to be?" retorted Harry. "My, it's fun to be older than Bill, weird but fun," he thought.

**And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.**

**"Stop!" shouted George. "I can't take it."**

**"You certainly don't change much, George," Harry said with a grin.  
**

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. **

**"That won't work," Percy said.**

**"Shut up," Ron huffed.  
**

**Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

"**What are you looking for, boy?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry.**

"You need a better excuse than that," said Bill.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that," Harry teasingly said.**  
**

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.**

"**You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!"**

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. ****They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

"Good idea, you also could end up with Madam Pince being suspicious, and that's never a good thing."

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.**

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.**

"**You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."**

"Like that's gonna happen. Did you look?" asked Bill.

"Once," said Harry. Everyone waited for him to continue, but then realized they weren't going to get anything out of him, so Neville began again.

"**And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."**

"**Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.**

"Ronald!" said Molly, laughing. "She's muggle-born, remember?"

"Mum!"

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. **

"I thought you said you looked," said Ron.

"I do. Just wait."

**They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

"Ah yes, the classic get-this-person-expelled move."

"What was that about Arthur?"

"Nothing, dear?"

"Who was it?"

"Um, uh, it was, it was, uh, Lucius Malfoy."

"Wow, both generations," commented Harry.

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."**

"That's not good," said Ron.

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all.**

"You poor boy," said Molly.

"Don't worry. I get some things."

**When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.**

"Yes."

"**Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.**

"**You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"**

"**What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.**

"Hmmm."

"Ron's got a lot of family."

"Do you get more now?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, since I got married."

"Who'd you get married to?" asked Ginny.

It was hard for Harry to hide his grin. "Wait and see," he said as calmly as he could. Seeing your wife as a six year old was certainly interesting to say the least.**  
**

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.**

"That's nice," said Bill. Charlie was starting to get impatient. "Oh, all right," said Molly, "there you can talk now, just keep the comments to a minimum.

"Hi Harry," Charlie said. "How's the future."

"Mostly calm, but there are moments of craziness." He glanced at George, but no one noticed it.

**A second, very small parcel contained a note.**

**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

"**That's friendly," said Harry.**

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.**

"**Weird!" he said, 'What a shape! This is money?"**

"You know, you act like your dad there," Harry said.

"**You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?"**

"**I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."**

"What's wrong with them?" Molly asked, glaring at her youngest son.

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.**

**"I guess you knew what color my eyes were," Harry said.**

**"Yes I do, I've got several pictures of you and Ron as babies together."**

**"Wait, Ron and I met before?" Harry asked amazed.**

**"Yes, I'll get them for you in a bit."**

"**Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."**

"Don't you like maroon, Ron?" asked Molly.

"Mum, I like maroon," said Percy. "Ron's is blue."

"Sorry, I'll try to get it right for this year."**  
**

"**That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.**

**His next present also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.**

**This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.**

**Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. **

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Charlie in delight

"What?" everyone shouted. Dumbledore just leaned back in his chair, smiling. "It finally got to Harry, good," he thought.

**Ron gasped.**

"**I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. **

"**If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and really valuable."**

"**What is it?"**

**Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

"**It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."**

"You have an invisibility cloak?" asked Bill.

"Yep, it's here in my pocket."

**Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.**

"**It is! Look down!"**

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible.**

"That sounds weird."

"It's a bit weird the first few times, but I got used to it."

**He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.**

"**There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"**

**Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:**

**Your father left this in my possession before he died.**

**It is time it was returned to you.**

**Use it well.**

"Use it well," murmured Bill, "I wonder who sent it."

Harry smirked.

**A Very Happy Christmas to you.**

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.**

"**I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?**

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"**Happy Christmas!"**

"**Hey, look — Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"**

**Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G. **

"They've got to be wearing the wrong sweaters," said Charlie.

"You're right, we are."

"We always do it."

"I'll just give up marking your clothes then," said Molly.

"Mum, we like the letters."

"Yeah, don't take them off."

"**Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."**

"FREDERICK!"**  
**

"**Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."**

"**I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.**

"Sorry, I'll try to remember."

"**You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge."**

Everyone laughed, but Molly just glared.**  
**

"**What's all this noise?"**

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.**

"**P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."**

"**I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.**

"**And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

"Right you are," said Arthur.

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.**

This brought laughter to the twins, but this time Percy did the glaring.**  
**

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. **

"Oh dear, I wonder what's in them this year."**  
**

**These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.**

"That Mrs. Norris probably ended up eating," said Charlie.

** Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet,**

"That's like him," said Harry.

** and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.**

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.**

"I think they're both a bit tipsy," said Bill.

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set.**

"Good, maybe you'll be able to play better now," said Ron.

** The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.**

"They did."**  
**

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. **

**Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.**

"Percy's not that good at it."

"Hey!"

"Mate, it's the truth."

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

"FRED! GEORGE! THAT WAS UTTERLY . . ." whatever Molly planed to say next didn't come out of her because Bill had discreetly cast a silencing charm on her and Ginny, who was next to her mum, had pulled her wand out of her pocket. Harry tried to resist laughing, but it didn't happen. He burst out in a loud laugh that was soon joined by the other members of the Weasley family. Molly sent death glares at everyone, but they all ignored her.

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.**

"I think it was Dumbledore," said Charlie.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?" asked Percy.

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.**

**His father's… this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.**

**He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

_**Use it well.**_

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak.**

Molly shook her head.

** Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.**

"I wish we had one of those things," Bill said.**  
**

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back — his father's cloak — he felt that this time — the first time — he wanted to use it alone.**

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.**

"**Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing.**

"That's probably the best thing to do."

** He walked quickly down the corridor.**

**Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. **

"What?" shouted Fred.

"You've got the -"

"Whole of Hogwarts -"

"Open to you -"

"And you chose the Restricted Section?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry said. The twins finishing each others sentences had caught him off guard. It had been seven years since he'd heard it.**  
**

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. **

"What's this world coming to?" George asked.

**He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked.**

**The library was pitch-black and very eerie.**

"Creepy."

**Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.**

"Okay, that's just weird," Ron said.

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles.**

"You know, you'd think that there'd be something more than a rope separating the sections."

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood.**

**"Probably is," Bill said.  
**

**The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

"There's some sort of spell on the books in the restricted section. You only can take a book out of there if you have permission," explained Arthur.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley. I wish I'd known that earlier."**  
**

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.**

**A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming!**

"And that's what happens when you try to sneak in there."

** Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled ****backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside — stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.**

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.**

"What were you doing for those months?" asked Charlie.

Harry just looked embarrassed.

"**You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."**

**Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, **"**The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."**

**"Snape plus Filch plus midnight plus invisibility cloak, not to mention the restricted section equals big trouble," said Bill.**

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him — the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.**

"It's good you know that."

"Yeah, one of my dad's friends found out the hard way when a teacher bumped into him," Harry said. He knew that he needed to be careful with what he said. He couldn't mention his godfather because he figured that the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley probably knew that Sirius was his godfather and at this point they still though of Sirius as a traitor..

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

"Wasn't that dangerous?" asked Percy, "considering what happened last time you entered an unknown room?"

"I guess it was, nothing really bad happened though."**  
**

**It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.**

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. **

"What?" asked everyone.

"Can I see it?" asked Percy.

Neville handed over the book.

Percy stared at it for a minute then said, "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"Huh?" asked Ginny.

"Mirror, mirror writing, it fits."

"Oh," was her answer.

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. **

**He stepped in front of it.**

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

"What?"

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

"I don't think so," said Bill.

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. **

**He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes —her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time.**

"Lily," said Arthur.

** The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.**

At some point Molly had managed to get her wand back from Ginny and cast the counter spell. "Its James," she said, rather sadly.

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.**

"**Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?"**

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees — Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.**

Molly let out a gasp. "You mean you hadn't even seen photos?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah. Aunt Petunia didn't have any in the house. This was when I found out what they looked like, though I knew I looked like my dad and had my mum's eyes, I didn't know anything else. I didn't even know what they're names were until I met Hagrid."

Molly shook her head. It was unbelievable that this boy hadn't even known what his parents looked like. "I've got photo's of them now," Harry assured her.

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.**

"I don't think that's a good idea," Charlie said.

"**You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.**

"**You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."**

"**I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.**

"It's not gonna work that way though," Percy mentioned.

"I know that, now," said Harry.

"**And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."**

**"I don't think I'd see that," Ron muttered.**

"**You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer.**

"Um, I think I'm in Egypt at this point," said Bill, grinning.

"And I think I'm supposed to be in Romania," Charlie said."

** Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. **

"RONALD!"

**Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"**

"Do you always talk about food?"**  
**

**Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?**

"Okay, that's not good."

**Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."**

**"Well, he just saw his family for the first time," said Molly.  
**

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.**

"**I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."**

"**No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."**

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.**

"**It's here — just here — yes!"**

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.**

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.**

"**See?" Harry whispered.**

"**I can't see anything."**

"**Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"**

"**I can only see you."**

"**Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."**

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.**

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.**

"I wonder what he sees." said Fred.

"**Look at me!" he said.**

"**Can you see all your family standing around you?"**

"**No — I'm alone — but I'm different — I look older — and I'm head boy!"**

"What?" asked Ginny.**  
**

"**What?"**

Ginny turned red.**  
**

"**I am — I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to — and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup — I'm Quidditch captain, too."**

"Well, that's worthwhile anyways," said George.**  
**

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.**

"**Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"No."

"**How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —"**

"**You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."**

"**You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."**

"**Don't push me —"**

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion.**

**They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.**

"**Quick!"**

**Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing — did the cloak work on cats?**

"I hope so," said Charlie.**  
**

**After what seemed an age, she turned and left.**

"**This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."**

**And Ron pulled Harry out of the room.**

**The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.**

"**Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.**

"**No."**

"**Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"**

"**No… you go…"**

"**I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."**

"Wow, Ron's being smart."

"Shut up."**  
**

"**Why not?"**

"**I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"**

**"You sound like Hermione."**

"Ooch, insult."

"Or is it a compliment?"

"I think I meant it to be a bit of both," Harry said.

"**I'm serious, Harry, don't go."**

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.**

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.**

"Good."**  
**

**And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.**

**Except —**

"**So — back again, Harry?"**

"Uh oh, busted."

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.**

"**I — I didn't see you, sir."**

"**Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.**

"**So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."**

"I don't think they're what you would call delights," muttered Molly.

"**I didn't know it was called that, Sir."**

"**But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"**

"**It — well — it shows me my family —"**

"**And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."**

"How'd he know that?" asked Ron.

"He's Dumbledore," Bill answered.

"**How did you know —?"**

"**I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently.**

"I guess he mean's a Disillusionment charm."

** "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"**

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"**

"**Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. **

Everyone looked sad at this.

**Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. **

This brought gasps from the rest of the Weasley family and Ron turned red.

"Oh, Ron," said Molly.

"Well, it sounds like we do things that stand out," said Bill, "but we'll change this, Ron. You won't feel like this in the future."

"It'll change," Harry told everyone.

**However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.**

"**The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"**

**Harry stood up.**

"**Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"**

**"I think you just did," said Fred.  
**

"**Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled.**

"Wow, Fred, you said the same thing as Professor Dumbledore!" said George.

Dumbledore just shook his head and smiled.

** "You may ask me one more thing, however."**

"**What do you see when you look in the mirror?"**

"That's a pretty personal question."

"**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."**

**This brought laughter to the living room.**

"Is that true, Professor?" asked Bill.

"Yes, one needs socks, but everybody insists on giving me books. Something to do with being Headmaster, I guess," said Dumbledore, although with they way Harry was looking at him, he suspected that Harry knew what he really saw, and he sighed.

Everyone laughed even harder at this, and didn't notice Dumbledore's faraway look in his eyes.

**Harry stared.**

"**One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

"I guess you don't change much in the next four years."**  
**

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.**

"That's it," said Neville.

"All right, let's go get some dinner, and then read a few more chapters," said Molly, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Albus, what about Bill, Charlie, and Percy, and their schoolwork?" asked Arthur.

"Don't worry, They each have been given two weeks off for the reading of these books. They all play important parts, although for some it will be awhile before they arrive. I myself must get back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

"Harry, could you come with me for a minute?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry stepped into the hallway with Dumbledore. "Why did you come back? The books are sufficient."

"I mostly came back to assure Molly that I don't die. Also, to keep them from doing anything drastic."

"All right, just be careful with what you do. Good evening."

"Good evening, Professor," said Harry, and he stepped back into the living room.

A few minutes later Molly called them all in for the dinner and after eating quickly, they all gathered back in the living room.

"I think we can read about three more chapters tonight," said Arthur. "Who's next?"

"I'll read," said Fred, taking the book.


	14. Nicholas Flamel

**Nicholas Flamel**

"I guess you find out who he is then," said Bill.

"Yeah," said Harry.

**Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again,**

"Good."

** and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. **

"Not good," said Ron.

**Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.**

"The nightmares got worse?" asked Molly, full of concern.

"Yeah, I hadn't known what they looked like, so before it was just the green flash," explained Harry.

"**You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.**

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.**

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again.**

"Yes!"

**Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. **

"He sounds worse than you, Charlie."

"Shut it, Bill."

**If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.**

"Well, when your exhausted, you need more deep sleep."**  
**

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.**

"All right!" shouted the twins, highfiveing each other.**  
**

"**Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"**

"What?" asked Bill

"That git doesn't know a thing about Quidditch."

"He's just doing it to make sure Gryffindor loses," Percy said.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem to add up," said Charlie.

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.**

"Ouch," George said.**  
**

"**Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."**

**The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.**

"**It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."**

"Well, since it's not against Slytherin, there'll be a higher chance it'll be clean."

"Harry just needs to catch the Snitch quickly," said Charlie.

**Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch…**

"I don't think he wants to kill you, mate," said Bill. "Somethings fishy about this whole thing."

"You mean with Quirrell?" asked Charlie.

"What about Quirrell?" said Percy.

"He's certainly mentioned quite a bit, and in strange ways as well," said Bill, he had an idea, but he didn't want to say anything, at least not yet.

"It certainly seems strange," mused Molly.

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. **

**Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.**

"That's not very nice," said Ginny.

"Everyone needs to lose at something," said Ron.

"**Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Harry's face.**

"**What's the matter with you? You look terrible."**

**Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.**

"**Don't play," said Hermione at once.**

"**Say you're ill," said Ron.**

"**Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.**

"**Really break your leg," said Ron.**

"It must be bad if Ron doesn't want somebody to play Quidditch," said George.

"And breaking my leg wouldn't work anyways. Madam Pomfrey would fix me up in a minute," said Harry.

**I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."**

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.**

"The poor boy," said Molly.

"Malfoy," groaned Charlie.

**Everyone fell over laughing**

"That's rude," said Molly.

"Sorry," Harry said, blushing slightly.

** except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter curse. **

"Well, that's one good reason to be a know-it-all," said Ron.

**Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.**

"**Malfoy," said Neville shakily. **

"**I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."**

"That prat."

"**Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"**

**Neville shook his head.**

"**I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.**

"He really should've reported him," Harry muttered under his breath, "would've saved us a lot of trouble."**  
**

"**You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron.**

"Good advice."

** "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."**

"Uh, I don't think that was the best thing to say."

"**There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.**

"Why am I in it then?" asked Neville.

Harry looked at him. "Nev," he said, "there's bravery in you. It's just deep down inside and needs a chance to come out." He knew that he'd said he wouldn't talk about the future, but Neville needed reassurance.

**Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.**

"That's nice of you, Harry," said Molly.

"Thanks Mu -Mrs. Weasley."**  
**

"**You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."**

**Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.**

"**Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"**

**As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.**

"**Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever —"**

**He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.**

"**I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"**

"You spent all that time in the library and the information was on a Chocolate Frog card?" said Bill.

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.**

Everyone laughed, including Harry.

"**Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.**

"**I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."**

"Light?" said Ron.

**"Light said Ron,**

Everyone laughed and Ron's ears turned red.

** but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.**

**At last she found what she was looking for.**

"**I knew it! I knew it!"**

"**Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.**

"**Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"**

"Aha!" shouted Charlie.**  
**

**This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.**

"**The what?" said Harry and Ron.**

"Don't you read?" asked Percy.

"**Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look – read that, there."**

Percy looked shocked.

**She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read:**

**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**

"Wow," said Fred.**  
**

**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**

"He's old," said George.

"**See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"**

"That makes sense," said Molly.**  
**

"**A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."**

"**And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"**

"Finally you figure that out," said Bill.**  
**

**The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites,**

"Is there a cure in the future?" asked Bill.

Harry shook his head. "People are working on it though. Even though there's not a cure, there's a potion that allows a werewolf to keep his human mind during the transformation."

"Wow," said Molly, "Remus certainly will be glad when that happens."

Harry nodded. "Yes, he was," he said quietly.

** Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.**

"**I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them… it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."**

**Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.**

"Ooch."**  
**

**As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?**

"They better be."**  
**

**Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. **

**Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone? **

"I don't think so," Bill said.

"He's just annoying," said Charlie.

**Harry didn't see how he could — yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.**

"He must've learned Legilimency," muttered Arthur.

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

"The ability to read minds," answered Arthur.

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that ****Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. **

**This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. **

"What?" shouted Molly.

"You always should have your wands with you," added Arthur.

"We lived in a time when it was considered to be peaceful," said Harry. It was true, no one acknowledged that Voldemort was alive until his sixth year.

"Yeah, but still, you should have your wand," said Bill.

"Don't worry, it's always with me now," said Harry.

**Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. **

**They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.**

"Now that would be an interesting sight, especially on a broomstick," said Bill.**  
**

"**Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.**

"**I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."**

**Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside.**

"**Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."**

"Do you capture it quickly?" Charlie asked eagerly?

"Perhaps," was all he got as an answer.

"**The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even — blimey — Dumbledore's come to watch!"**

**Harry's heart did a somersault.**

"**Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.**

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief, he was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.**

"Well, you're safe, -"

"But you still -"

"Should get the -"

"Snitch early -"

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.**

"**I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look — they're off. Ouch!"**

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.**

"**Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."**

"Like that's true."

**Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"**

"Git," said Bill.

**Molly didn't say anything. She was muttering curses under her breath.  
**

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. **

"Sweet!" shouted George.**  
**

**Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.**

"**You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money — **

Everyone glared at the book.

**you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."**

"How dare he . . ." Molly started to say.

"It's by talent. It's the Slytherin team that's not," grumbled Charlie.

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.**

"**I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.**

"You tell him," said Ron.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."**

"**Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."**

All the Weasleys were steaming. Molly and Arthur were muttering curses under their breaths and Bill and Charlie were trying to figure out how to curse Malfoy into obliviation. It took several minutes and reassurances from Harry for everyone to calm down. Fred picked up the book again.**  
**

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.**

"**I'm warning you, Malfoy — one more word—"**

"**Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry —"**

"**What? Where?"**

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.**

"**You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.**

"No, it's got to be the Snitch," said Charlie.

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. **

"Ronald!"

"Mum, he insulted us and Harry."

Molly didn't have anything to say.**  
**

**Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.**

"See," said Harry, "you're brave."

"Thanks," said Neville.**  
**

"**Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape — she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.**

"Wow, and she thinks you don't notice things," said Fred.

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches —**

"Ahh, I wish you knocked him off his broom."

"GEORGE!"

** the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.**

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.**

"How quickly was it caught?" asked Charlie.

"You'll see."**  
**

"**Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.**

**Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it — the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes.**

"Wow," was all the Weasleys were able to say.

"That's got to be a record," said Charlie.

** As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped — then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.**

"**Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror… been keeping busy… excellent…"**

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground.**

"He's angry."

**Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now – no one could say he was just a famous name any more. **

"I don't think catching a Snitch equals defeating one of the the most powerful wizards ever."

**The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.**

"You really should see Madam Pomfrey with stuff like that," said Percy.

"It hasn't happened yet," said Ron.

"It has for me," Harry said.

"This is just weird."**  
**

**Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape…**

**And speaking of Snape…**

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner — what was going on?**

"Whatever you do, don't follow him," said Molly.

Harry looked down.

"You don't mean that you do follow him.

"Sorry," said Harry.

**Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.**

**The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.**

"Wow, you flew through the trees," said Charlie.**  
**

**He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.**

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.**

Bill furrowed his eyebrows. There definitely was something wrong with Quirrell. He was constantly mentioned in the oddest situations. Could Quirrell possibly be the one who was trying to get the stone? It certainly seemed like it, but was he brave enough?

"… **d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"**

"**Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. **

"**Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."**

**Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.**

"**Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"**

"**B-b-but Severus, I —"**

"**You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.**

"He definitely sounds like he's trying to get the stone," said Percy.**  
**

"**I-I don't know what you—"**

"**You know perfectly well what I mean."**

**An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself**

"Whew."

** in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."**

"**B-but I d-d-don't —"**

"**Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."**

"He certainly sounds suspicious," murmured Charlie.**  
**

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.**

"Hmm," Bill said.**  
**

"**Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.**

"**We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right **

"Doesn't she always say that?"

"Not if it isn't true," Harry said, "although at Hogwarts it usually is true."

"USUALLY?" said Molly, a state of panic in her voice.

"There's been a few times when a someone has had to go to St. Mungo's to get sorted out, but they've always come back fine."**  
**

**talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."**

"FREDERICK! GEORGE!"

"Sweet, you guys know where the kitchens are," said Bill, "good."

"**Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this…"**

**He made sure Peeves wasn't inside**

"Good idea."

** before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.**

"**So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —"**

"**So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.**

"If that's true, the stone'll be gone soon," said Ron.**  
**

"**It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.**

"Unless," said Bill, quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Unless what?" asked Arthur.

"I have a different suspicion," was all Bill said.**  
**


	15. Nobert the Norwegian Ridgeback

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

"Can I read now?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, you've waited," said Molly.

"Good, hand me the book, Fred."

Fred handed the book to Charlie with a huge grin. "You'll like this chapter, Charlie. Mum, I don't think it's a good idea to let him read this chapter."

"Why?" asked Molly.

Before Fred could answer, Charlie let out a loud laugh and began to read.

**Nobert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

**"Oh dear," was all Molly could say.**

Harry grinned remember their adventures with Hagrid's dragon.

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought.**

**In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.**

**Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.**

"That's nice of you, Ron," said Molly.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't remembered this.

Bill looked at Harry curiously. To him it certainly seemed something was wrong with Quirrell, and Harry's look confirmed it.

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.**

"**Hermione, the exams are ages away."**

"**Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."**

"Okay, that's a little crazy. And come on, it's the first year exams. They're so easy," said Bill.

"**But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it's an all."**

"**What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"**

"I'm glad she's not in my year," said Charlie.**  
**

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. **

"They never are."**  
**

**It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.**

"**I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.**

**Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"**

"Hagrid's in the library?" Bill said, confused. Since when did Hagrid enter a library?

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.**

"**Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. **

"**An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"**

"**Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St—"**

"RONALD!"

"**Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"**

"**There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —"**

"**SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —"**

"Well, you practically did."**  
**

"**See you later, then," said Harry.**

**Hagrid shuffled off.**

"**What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.**

"**Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"**

"Judging from the title, I'm going to say no," Charlie answered.**  
**

"**I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.**

"**Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. "**

"**Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry.**

"I wonder if Hagrid's got one."

"He can't have," said Ron, "they're illegal. Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that."

"**But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. **

Ron looked very surprised and everyone in the room laughed.

**It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."**

Charlie let out a gasp, and Molly looked worried.**  
**

"**But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.**

"Course there are, the Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. It's a lot of trouble keeping it quiet though," Ron said.**  
**

"**Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."**

Ron blinked and the group laughed even harder.**  
**

"**So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.**

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

**It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.**

"Good idea," said Charlie.

"**So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."**

"I don't think you'll be able to get him to tell you that," said Bill.

"Why?" asked Ron, "he mentioned all the other stuff."

"That was an accident. The only way Hagrid will ever tell anyone important is if the wheedle it out of him, which is rather hard to do."

"Unless you have some kind of drink."

"WILLIAM!" Molly shouted at her son, then, turning to Harry, "You didn't give him a drink, did you?"

"No."

**Hagrid frowned at him.**

"**O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."**

"**Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. **

"Now that will work as well," said Charlie.

**Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."**

"Nice."

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.**

"**Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout —**

"Plant, I'd guess."

**Professor Flitwick — **

"Something that's charmed."

** Professor McGonagall —"**

"Transfigured something or other."

** he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell —**

"What?" shouted Charlie. Everyone stared at him.

"Do you have something to say about Quirrell?" asked Bill, wondering if Charlie suspected the same thing as he did.

"Um, I think it's Quirrell who's trying to steal the stone," Charlie said, causing Harry to inwardly groan. Yeah, Charlie was older than he had been, but it still was unfair for him to figure it out so quickly.

"What?" said Percy. "Quirrell's too much of a scaredy to try anything like that."

"Wanna bet?" asked Charlie.

"Sure. Five Sickles?"

"You're on."

** an' Dumbledore himself did somethin',**

"I wonder what he did," said Molly.

** o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."**

"He shouldn't have left him until last. That just made him sound more suspicious," Harry mumbled under his breath. Everyone looked curiously at him, but he didn't say anything more.

"**Snape?"**

"**Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."**

"Well, someone is."**  
**

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything — except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.**

"He wouldn't need to ask Quirrell how to get past the Defense spell since he knows more about Dark Arts than any DADA teacher there's been," said Arthur.

"So it's just Fluffy he needs to figure out how to get past," said Percy.

"**You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"**

"**Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.**

"**Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."**

"**Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.**

"**Hagrid — what's that?"**

**But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.**

"Merlins pants!" shouted Charlie. "He did it!"

"Oh no," groaned Molly.**  
**

"**Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er…"**

"**Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."**

"**Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

"Well, dragons are illegal, so it would make sense for someone to be glad to get rid of it."

"**But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.**

"**Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library —Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit — it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here.**

"Hmm, why would that be?" said George sarcastically.

** Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here — ****how ter recognize diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."**

"And among the most vicious," added Charlie.

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.**

"**Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.**

"That would be a problem," said Fred.

"But I doubt that it'll bother Hagrid," finished George.**  
**

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.**

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.**

"**Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, **

Harry began to laugh.

"What is it?" asked Bill.

"It's just that I really do wonder that," he said.

**as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts.**

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.**

"Go see it! Go see it! Go see it!" chanted Charlie.

"Either read or I'll take it away, Charles," said Molly.

"Yes, mum."**  
**

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut.**

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Charles, I'm warning you . . ."

** Hermione wouldn't hear of it.**

"**Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"**

"Not very often," said Bill.**  
**

"**We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"**

"**Shut up!" Harry whispered.**

**Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

"Git."

**Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end,**** Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break.**

"Well, that worked."

** When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.**

"Probably the heat played a part too."

**It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.**

**The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.**

**They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.**

**All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

"Well, that sounds, interesting," said Fred.

"Of course it's interesting. It's a dragon!" said Charlie.

"This was not a good idea," moaned Molly. "Of all the chapters Charlie could've gotten, he had to get this one."

Charlie heard her and grinned at her. Molly just glared.

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.**

"**Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.**

"**Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.**

"He's lost his marbles," said George.

"**Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"**

"Very fast," Charlie said.

**Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school."**

**Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.**

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Bill.

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. **

**They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.**

"**Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."**

"**I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."**

"That's true."

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week.**

"That's really fast growth," commented Percy.

** Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy.**

"That's not good."

** There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.**

"**I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, **

**looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"**

"Now he's really lost it," said Bill.**  
**

"**He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

Everyone laughed realizing that George had said the same thing only moments before.**  
**

"**Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."**

**Hagrid bit his lip.**

"**I — I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."**

**Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie." he said.**

"He's Ron, I'm Charlie," said Charlie.**  
**

"**You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"**

"**No — Charlie — your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"**

"Now, there's an idea," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"**

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.**

"I know I'm going to say yes."**  
**

**The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.**

"What were you doing up that late?" yelled Molly.

"Uh, homework?" said Harry.

"**It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. **

"That's not good," said Charlie, his face going pale, "Ridgebacks are poisonous."

Molly whimpered.

"**I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit.**

"That's Hagrid."

** When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."**

"He really has lost his marbles." This comment came from Fred.**  
**

**There was a tap on the dark window.**

"**It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"**

**The three of them put their heads together to read the note.**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**_

"Hmm, that is a bit of a problem," said Charlie._**  
**_

_**Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday?**_

"But they're not supposed to be up in the Astronomy tower, except for classes."

"Mum, would you rather be in a tower at a time when you're not supposed to or have an illegal dragon on your hands?" asked Charlie.

Molly glared at him.

_** They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**_

_**Send me an answer as soon as possible.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie**_

**They looked at one another.**

"Please tell me you didn't do it," said Molly looking at Harry. Harry looked at the floor.

"**We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."**

"That's good anyways," said Bill.**  
**

**It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert — and Malfoy.**

"Hmm, can they sneak him into the crate along with Nobert?" asked Charlie, grinning. Harry laughed, now that would have been an interesting way of getting rid of Malfoy.

"CHARLES! How can you even think of something as mean as that!" yelled Molly.

Charlie decided not to answer and to keep reading.**  
**

**There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size.**

"Go to Madam Pomfrey!" yelled Molly.

** He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey — would she recognize a dragon bite?**

"Probably."

** By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.**

"That's because they are," said Percy.**  
**

**Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.**

"**It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog,**

"Honestly Ron, do you think she's that thick?"

"Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions," said Harry. "Which was a good thing," he thought, "considering all the cases that had shown up concerning the trio.

** but I don't think she believes me -**

"That's probably because there's no such thing as a poisonous dog."

"Shut up, Fred."

"Okay."

**I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."**

"I don't think so."

"Malfoys are like this, he'd have done it anyways."

**Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.**

"**It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.**

"What's wrong now?"

"**Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no — I've just remembered — Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."**

"Damn!" cried Bill.

**Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

"**It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."**

"Well, that's good."

**They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.**

"**I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle."**

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.**

"I think it's probably the second reason."**  
**

"**Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all."**

**The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. **

"I don't think that quite qualifies as a baby."**  
**

**Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.**

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.**

"Good thing they don't need to pack him."**  
**

"**He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice.**

"Good idea to pack food."

** "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."**

"Teddy bear?" everyone asked.**  
**

**From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.**

"Poor teddy," said Ginny.

Everyone laughed.**  
**

"**Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"**

"Hagrid and his pets," said Bill, shaking his head.

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.**

"You know shortcuts?" said Charlie.

"Good for you," added Bill.

"Well, I know some, but not as many as these two." Harry gestured towards the twins, who high-fived each other. Molly groaned.

"**Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.**

**Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, **

"Good idea anyways, especially since you're still solid."**  
**

**staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.**

"He got caught!" said Neville. Everyone started. He had been so quiet that they had nearly forgotten that he was there.

"**Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"**

"**You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!"**

"The one time he tell the truth," said Harry.**  
**

"**What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"**

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.**

"**Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"**

"**Don't," Harry advised her.**

"That's not nice," said Ginny.

"I didn't want to get caught."**  
**

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.**

**Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.**

**At last, Norbert was going… going… gone.**

"Good. Please tell me that the rest of the year was uneventful," said Molly.

"Uh, mum, think about the title of the book," said Ron.

"Oh dear," Molly groaned. "Do you have any calm years?"

"Well, third year was pretty calm, it was a safest year for me anyways."

"Does this mean it gets worse?"

Harry suddenly became extremely interested in a speck of dirt on the floor.

"At least the dragon is gone," said Percy.

"It was the calmest dragon experience," Harry said before he could stop himself.

"What? More dragons?" shouted Charlie. "Woopee!"

Molly glared at Charlie. "There's more dragons?" she asked, going pale.

Harry just smiled.

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon — Malfoy in detention — what could spoil their happiness?**

"I don't know. Hopefully nothing," said Fred.**  
**

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.**

"Don't tell me you forgot the cloak," moaned Bill.

"Uh, yeah, I did," said Harry.**  
**

"**Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."**

**They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.**

"You got it back, didn't you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, it's right here." Harry pulled it out of his pocket.

The cloak brought lots of exclamations from the Weasley family and Neville. None of them had ever seen anything so interesting. Harry smirked at what their reactions were going to be when they found out that this was no ordinary invisibility cloak, but a Hallows.

After several minutes they calmed down and waited for Charlie to continue reading. "Charlie?" asked Arthur, "are you going to keep reading?"

"The chapter is over," he said and handed the book to Percy.**  
**


	16. The Forbidden Forest

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Galilean Moons.  
**_

Percy turned the page and began to read.

**The Forbidden Forest**

"You go into the Forest again!" yelled Molly.

"Uh, yeah," said Harry. He wondered what her reaction would be when she discovered that he ended up in there almost every year at Hogwarts.

**Things couldn't have been worse.**

"Yeah it could've," muttered Harry under his breath.**  
**

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover - up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. **

"Before doing anything against the rules, make sure you have an alibi," said Fred.

**He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? **

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. **

**Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

"You wouldn't be expelled for that, would you?" asked Charlie.

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

"He got caught also?" said Molly.**  
**

"**Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag—"**

**Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

"I'm sure she'd like that description," said Bill laughing.**  
**

"**I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."**

"At least she's letting them explain."**  
**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

"**I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. **

**"No. Malfoy was telling the truth"  
**

**I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"**

Molly gasped and glared at Harry. Harry shook his head to let her know that wasn't true.**  
**

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville — Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

**"That's not a very nice comment."**

"**I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! **

"That most certainly isn't true," muttered Harry.

"Huh?" asked Bill.

"You'll find out later," said Harry, thinking of the Marauders and all of their adventures.

**You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous — and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."**

"That's bad, but not as bad as it could've been," said Charlie.

"**Fifty?" Harry gasped — **

"That wasn't smart. Never talk back to her," added Bill.

"I'm taking it that you know this from experience?" said Molly.

Bill suddenly began to fiddle with his shoelace.

**they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.**

"Well, it is your fault," said Percy.

"Would you rather have had Hagrid get in trouble?" asked Bill.

Percy glared. He didn't know. He never was one to break the rules, but he liked Hagrid. He was thankful that he never would have an experience like this in his life.

"**Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.**

"That's why you don't talk back to her," said Charlie.

"**Professor — please —"**

"**You can't —"**

"**Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."**

"Hhmf," said Molly. She certainly could think of a Gryffindor student that McGonagall was extremely ashamed of, Sirius Black, the murderer.**  
**

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. **

"Damn!"

"Charles, don't swear!"

**Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?**

"I don't know."**  
**

**Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. **

**What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?**

"It's not gonna be good, that's for certain."**  
**

**At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.**

"They're not stupid!" yelled Ron.**  
**

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. **

**Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"**

"Those Slytherins," grumbled Charlie. He started mumbling curses under his breath.**  
**

**Only Ron stood by him.**

"Good for you."

"We know that -"

"Your probably the closest -"

"Friend Harry's got."

"Are we right -"

"Harry?"

Harry smiled. The twins sure loved to finish each others sentences. "That's true," said Harry. "And Ron's also the friend I've had the longest." He smiled at little Ron, who's ears turned red.

"**They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."**

"**They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.**

"**Well — no," Ron admitted.**

"Hmm, something we need to try for?" said George.

Fred was about to reply when, "Don't you dare!" yelled Percy.

This shocked everyone because Percy rarely yelled. "It's hard enough to win the House Cup without a couple of people trying to lose as many points as possible," he explained.**  
**

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. **

**He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.**

"WHAT?" shouted Bill.

"That won't help at all. It'll only make things worse."

"**Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"**

**But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him "the Seeker."**

"I hope you two didn't," said Molly, giving the twins her best Weasley glare.

"No, they didn't, thankfully," said Harry. The twins gave Harry a relieved look.

**Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.**

"That must've been hard for her," said Percy.

"It was," Harry said, thinking back.

**Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away.**

"How dare you!" said Bill. Harry looked startled for a moment, but then realized that Bill was probably joking.

** All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery. He, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions…**

"Just make 'em up. Binns' just assigns random grades."

"How do you know that?" asked Harry.

"Tried it. Instead of writing one of the papers, I submitted my potions essay and I got a ninety-four on it."

"Nice," said Harry, trying to not laugh, but failing.**  
**

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.**

"**No — no — not again, please —"**

**It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.**

"**All right — all right —" he heard Quirrell sob.**

"That's odd," said Arthur.

"Hmm," was all Bill said. If it didn't mention who was threatening Quirrell, it probably wasn't Snape. "Who could it be then?" he wondered. It certainly seemed as if Quirrell was the one trying to steal the Stone.

**Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban.**

Bill furrowed his eyebrows. Harry sighed, he wished he'd have remembered this. It might have helped him.

** He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty,**

"Where's the person?" asked Ginny.

** but a door stood ajar at the other end.**

"Oh."

** Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling.**

**All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Philosopher's Stones that Snape had just left the room, **

"Boy am I glad I didn't make that bet," he thought.**  
**

**and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step — Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.**

"That's not good. Now the stone will be stolen," said Neville.

**Harry went back to the library,**

"The library?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

** where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard.**

"**Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell —"**

"**There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.**

"**Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog.**

"Fat chance."

** So what do we do, Harry?"**

**The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.**

"Come on, Hermione. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Uh, Ron, you know you just talked to a book."

"Shut up, Fred."**  
**

"**Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."**

"**But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor — who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. **

"I don't think Dumbledore would think that," said Molly.**  
**

**Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think.**

"They really need a new caretaker," said Bill.

** And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."**

**Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.**

"**If we just do a bit of poking around —"**

"**No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."**

"Good for you, Harry," said Molly. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

Harry's ears turned slightly red at that. It still would be a long time before he came to his senses. Sometimes he wondered if they still weren't there.

**He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.**

"Io, Ganymede, Callisto, Europa, . . ."

"Shut up, Percy."**  
**

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:**

**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.**

**Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**

**Professor McGonagall**

"Isn't that rather late?" said Arthur.

Molly looked scared. "Don't tell me your detention is in the forest!"

"Uh, yeah, it is."

Molly just groaned.**  
**

**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

**At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there — and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.**

"And that just made it even worse."

"**Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.**

"**I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. **

"**Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."**

"Ugh," said Bill. "I'm glad that doesn't happen anymore."

"I think Filch just tells those stories to scare the students," Charlie said.

"Maybe."**  
**

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**

**The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.**

"**Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."**

"Hagrid!" everyone shouted.

"Well, you'll be safe," said Bill.

"I guess."

Molly screamed. "Something dangerous happens. I just know it."

"Relax mum," said Charlie. "Harry's sitting right there and you know he's alive."

"That's mostly why I came back. Hermione didn't want any of us to appear, but I thought that your mum would go berserk wondering if I was okay or not, to I decided to come back."

"I still am going to be worried."

**Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad.**

"That's what I thought, anyways," muttered Harry.

** His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**

"If it's that dangerous, why are the students going in?" screamed Molly.

**At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**

"**The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. **

"**We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things in there — werewolves, I heard."**

"Not anymore," said Harry.

"What?" asked Arthur in surprise, also startling Harry. He had thought that the Weasleys knew about Remus, but then, Ron might have been the one who told him.

"Yeah, in the seventies," said Harry.

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.**

"**That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"**

"Was it full moon?" asked Arthur.

"I don't think so," answered Harry.

"Well then, you don't need to worry about the werewolves."**  
**

**Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

"**Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"**

"**I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."**

"**That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."**

"Good ole Hagrid."**  
**

"**I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**

"I seriously don't like Filch," said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement.**  
**

**Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.**

"**I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**

"Nice, you managed to get Malfoy scared," laughed Bill.

"If Filch ever did a good thing, it was having Malfoy serve detention in the forest," Hary smirked.

"**Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."**

"**But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd—"**

"He'd what?" asked Arthur, angrily. He hated Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had been a confirmed Death Eater during the first Wizarding War and had been allowed to go free. He also was involved in suspicious activities, but was always let off because of his so called 'donations'.**  
**

"—**tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone?**

Harry growled and clenched his hands. The faint scars were visible on his right hand, 'I must not tell lies'. In many ways, the detentions that one usually got were reasonably safe. He was the one who always ended up with the worst detentions.

** Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."**

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.**

"I wish he'd have left," grumbled Harry.

"**Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."**

**He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.**

"**Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. **

Everyone gasped and Ginny quietly asked, "What on earth could kill a unicorn?"

"I think a better question is, what could catch a unicorn."

**There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday.**

"The poor unicorn," cried Ginny.

** We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

"**And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

"**There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. **

"That better be true," said Molly, who was muttering death threats at Filch, much to the amusement of the twins.

"**An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."**

"**I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

**"Sure thing, but he's a coward," said Charlie, grinning.  
**

"**All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid.**

Charlie blinked and everyone else laughed. "Well, we both love strange creatures," Charlie said, trying to explain. This just caused everyone to laugh harder.

** "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. **

"I don't like that arrangement," said Molly.

**Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go."**

**The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.**

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.**

**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

"**Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.**

"Not fast enough," said Bill.

"**Not fast enough," said Hagrid.**

Everyone laughed, Bill included.

** "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."**

"That's what's so strange," murmured Molly.**  
**

**They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

"They need to find it soon!" shouted Ginny.**  
**

"**You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter — GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

"What is it?" asked Molly, very frightened. Even though she had never met these kids, future Harry didn't exactly count, her motherly instinct was kicking in.**  
**

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground.**

"Huh?"

** Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**

"**I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."**

"**A werewolf?" Harry suggested.**

"What's with the werewolves?" asked George.

"I donno."

"**That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."**

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.**

"**Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself — I'm armed!"**

**And into the clearing came — was it a man, or a horse? **

"A centaur," breathed Molly.

"They're safe, but bloody well annoying," said Bill.

**To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

"Why?"

"We were both raised by muggles. Centaurs are something you only hear about in fairy tales," explained Harry.

"**Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"**

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**

"**Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"**

"**Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.**

"**We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.**

"**Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"**

"**Erm —"**

"**A bit," said Hermione timidly.**

"What? Not going on about a long list of things you've learned?" said Percy.

"She actually did the right thing. Centaurs don't like magic, partly because they aren't allowed wands."

"**A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."**

"Hmm, Mars means war, so that isn't a good sign," mused Bill.

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt — you seen anythin'?"**

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.**

"**Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**

Molly gasped.

"There's not going to be another war, is there?" asked Arthur, worriedly.

Harry didn't answer, but just looked down. Arthur shook his head. "Wasn't You-Know-Who gone? Hadn't he been gone for six years now? Who else could it possibly be?" he wondered.

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"**

"**Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."**

"The war must be close at hand," groaned Molly. The entire Weasley family looked nervous. Everyone but Ron and Ginny were old enough to remember parts of the war, especially Bill and Charlie. They looked extremely nervous. A repeat of that war would be horrendous.**  
**

"**Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"**

**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."**

"Why must the centaurs always talk in riddles?" wondered Charlie.

"You're the only who's supposed to be the creature expert," retorted Bill.

"Strange creatures. Centaurs are about as normal of magical creatures you can get."

"Uh, guys, I for one would like to get a few more chapters in before lunch," said Harry, "can you finish this argument later?"

The two stopped arguing and Percy began to read again.

**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and - bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.**

"**Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"**

"**Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"**

"**Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured — would yeh know anythin' about it?"**

**Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.**

"Enough with Mars!" shouted Fred.

Molly shook her head. The war must be closer at hand than she'd thought. If the centaurs kept mentioning it. . . . She didn't want to think about it.

"**We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."**

**Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.**

"**Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."**

"For most of 'em anyways," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"You'll find out in a few minutes."**  
**

"**Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.**

"**Oh, a fair few… Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs… they know things… jus' don' let on much."**

"**D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.**

"**Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before."**

"What could it be then?"

"If Hagrid doesn't know what it is . . ." Charlie's voice trailed off.**  
**

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. **

**He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.**

"**Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"**

"Neville!" shouted Molly.

"I'm here," said Neville.

"I was talking to the book Neville." Molly smiled at the little boy.

"Oh."**  
**

"**You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"**

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**

"**You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.**

"**I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville… it's our fault he's here in the first place."**

"Good for you Harry," said George.

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?**

**At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.**

"Git," muttered Bill.

Molly was too worried to say anything, so she just glared.

"**We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups — Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. **

Everyone laughed, despite the danger the kids were in.

**I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."**

**So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. **

"Oh no," groaned Ginny.**  
**

**There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.**

"**Look —" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.**

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. **

Ginny began to cry and Harry reached out and touched her leg. Ginny's face suddenly became redder than her hair. Harry gave her a smile and a little bit of the redness left.

**Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.**

"Don't make it any worse," cried Ginny.

"I'm sorry. I didn't write these books," Harry said softly to Ginny.**  
**

**Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast.**

Everyone in the room stiffened.

** Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

"Holy Merlin!" cried Bill. Everyone else looked terrified as well, except for Ron and Ginny, they just looked confused.

"That's disgusting," said Ron.

Harry inwardly grinned. That was such a Ron statement to make. After a few minutes, Percy began to read again.

"**AAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted — so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry — unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. **

**It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry — he couldn't move for fear.**

"Run Harry!" screamed Charlie.

**Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire.**

"What the hell?" said Bill.

**Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure.**

**The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

"Whew," sighed Percy.

"**Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.**

"**Yes — thank you — what was that?"**

"That's what I want to know," said Bill.**  
**

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.**

"**You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.**

"There's no way a centaur would let someone ride on his back!" shouted Charlie.

"Well, this one did," smirked Harry.

"That's bloody well amazing," said a twin.**  
**

"**My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.**

**There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.**

"Uh oh."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Just wait and see," said Bill.**  
**

"**Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"**

"**Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."**

"So whatever is in the forest is dangerous," said Ginny.

"It's what's been killing the unicorns," added Charlie.**  
**

"**What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"**

"Isn't Divination one of the most impricise branches of magic?" wondered George.

**Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.**

"I like that centaur," said Ron.

"Is it because his name is similar to yours and he has red hair?" asked Fred.

"Shut up."

**Bane kicked his back legs in anger.**

"**For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"**

**Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.**

"Good thing you didn't fall off."**  
**

"**Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was ****killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."**

"Is this what you meant by not all centaurs being mysterious?" asked Ron.

"Yep," answered Harry.**  
**

**And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.**

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.**

"**Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"**

"Good. We'll find out," said Molly. Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to know what her reaction was going to be when she found out the Voldemort was on the back on Quirrell's head.**  
**

**Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**

"**Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"**

"**No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."**

"Because that's all that's safe to use," said Percy.**  
**

"**That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."**

Ron looked terrified at the very thought of drinking the unicorns blood. Ginny still looked confused, but understood that it was very, very bad to do such a thing.**  
**

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.**

"**But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"**

"**It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"**

"**The ****Philosopher****'s Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who —"**

"**Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"**

"Noooo!" Molly shouted. Harry cringed. He hadn't been quite prepared for the yell. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all looked at each other and they could tell by their faces that they were all thinking the same thing: You-Know-Who wants it.

Arthur was shaking his head and the other four children were confused.**  
**

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."**

"**Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol- "**

"Don't say it," cringed Bill. Harry was shocked to hear this coming from Bill. The Bill he knew was hardly scared of anything, well holding his baby daughter was definitely something he was scared of.**  
**

"**Harry! Harry, are you all right?"**

**Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.**

"**I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."**

"That was blunt," said Fred.**  
**

"**This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."**

**Harry slid off his back.**

"I still find it amazing that you rode a centaur," said Charlie.

"I still do," said Harry, "and it's been a long time."

"By the way, what year do you come from?" asked Bill.

"November of 2005."

"Wow!"**  
**

"**Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."**

"Thankfully it was," murmured Harry.**  
**

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.**

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. **

"Ronald!"**  
**

**In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest.**

**Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.**

"**Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…"**

"**Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.**

Percy kept stuttering every time he said Voldemort's name. He wouldn't have been able get through it, but Harry was giving him encouraging looks.**  
**

**Harry wasn't listening.**

"**Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so… Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show that Voldemort's coming back… Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that's written in the stars as well."**

"**Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.**

"Please," said the rest of the Weasleys.

"Sorry," said Harry, "but that's what I said, so that's what the book says."**  
**

"**So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off… Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."**

Molly shook her head. Boys could be to thick at times.**  
**

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.**

"**Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."**

"See," said George.

Everyone groaned.**  
**

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.**

"What now?" groaned Molly.**  
**

**When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:**

_**Just in case.**_

"So that's how you got it back," said Charlie, who had been wondering for the entire chapter.

"I think it's time to head off to bed," said Molly. Harry nodded in agreement. The next two chapters would have to be read in one sitting.

"So what should we do about sleeping arrangements?" asked Molly.

"Well, Harry could go in with Bill and Charlie and Neville with Ron," suggested Arthur.

"But I thought I was going to go back to gran's tonight," said Neville.

"I let her know during dinner what we were doing and that you were welcome to stay the night. She's fine with it."

"All right."

The family left the stack of books in the living room and all headed upstairs. Harry thought that this would be an interesting night. Whenever he'd slept at the Weasley's before, he'd always been in Ron's room, but at that point, he and Ron were the same age. Well, it would be interesting to see what Bill and Charlie were like at this age.


	17. Through the Trapdoor

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or nursery rhymes.**_

The next morning the family got up early. Ron was complaining about getting up early two days in a row, but Charlie said, "Don't you want to find out what happens to you in the future?" That got him up, but he was still a little grumpy. After breakfast they all went into the living room and George took the book._**  
**_

**Through the Trapdoor**

Molly moaned. "You go through that trapdoor!" she shouted.

Harry cringed. If she thought this was bad. . . . He nodded, preparing himself for the onslaught. He got it. Molly started to rant about how dangerous doing that was, they could have been injured! or worse killed! Harry wished he didn't have to be in the room when she discovered Voldemort was going to be involved, but knew he didn't have a choice. After about ten minutes Molly calmed down enough for George to continue reading.

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort **(cringe)** to come bursting through the door at any moment. **

"Okay, that's really weird."

**Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

"Whew." The entire group let out a sigh. The stone was still safe for the present.**  
**

**It was sweltering hot,**

"Why must it always be hot during the exams?" wondered Bill.

** especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti cheating spell.**

"I really wish they didn't," grumbled Charlie.

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk.**

"I actually don't think I managed to make it tap dance," said Harry.

"What did you do?" wondered Bill, ready for a story.

"Well, I don't know my dances very well, but I think it did the cancan."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Flitwick took some points off, but not that many since that's a rather hard dance to get a pineapple to perform," said Harry.

** Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. **

"Hermione did the best in that one."

"Figures," said Charlie.

**Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.**

"Now that is ironic," said Percy.**  
**

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest.**

At this, the Weasley's looked very confused and concerned.

** Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping ****blood in it.**

Everyone shuddered, including Harry. It might have happened a long time ago, and he might have seen scarier things, but it still was frightening.**  
**

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort **** certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

**Their very last exam was History of Magic.**

"And the worst," added Charlie.

** One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out.**

"Which, in first year, don't really matter too much," said Bill.

"They do so matter!" cried Percy. "They're the only way to get into second year."

"All I was meaning was that they are really easy exams, just wait until your O.W.L.S."

"Urgh," groaned Charlie, "they're just a year away for me."

"Tough mate, but now I'm a N.E.W.T. student, so I've got more studying than you, despite it being sixth year."

"Can we stop arguing about exams?" asked Harry, "I'm no longer a student, and would like to avoid schoolwork."

Everyone laughed and George began to read again.

** When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.**

"**That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds.**

"Why must it always be horrible weather during the regular school year when we have to be outside, and then for the exams, the weather's really nice and we can't be outside?" asked Charlie.

"Scotland," answered Harry.

Charlie just glared at him.

"**I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."**

"She studied about those?" said Bill.

Harry nodded.**  
**

**Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, **

"The horrors!" cried Ron.

**but Ron said this made him feel ill,so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid,**

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Molly.

"The Squid isn't even that scary. People do it all the time." said Bill. Before Molly could comment he said, "Keep reading, George."

** which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."**

**Harry was rubbing his forehead.**

"**I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."**

"Something's got to be wrong."

**Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.**

"**I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming…"**

"I guess that could be handy," said Charlie.

"Sometimes it came in handy, but most of the time it was bloody painful and annoying," said Harry.**  
**

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

"**Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

"What does that mean?" asked Neville.

"Uh, you're not the best at Quidditch and also that Hagrid never will let Dumbledore down," said Harry.

Neville nodded.

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."**

All the Weasleys laughed at this. It sounded like something Percy would do.**  
**

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy… never… but…**

**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.**

"**Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.**

"**I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."**

"**Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

"**Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid ****wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? **

"That is weird," said Charlie.

"Hmm," said Bill. "Could it possibly have been Quirrell?"**  
**

**How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? **

"Not very many."

"Thankfully."

**Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"**

"**What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.**

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**

"I wonder how big that bowl was?" said Fred.**  
**

"**Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**

"**Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.**

"**No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"**

"**Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."**

"It's got to be Quirrell," thought Bill, then he let out a gasp.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Just something I'm thinking," he answered. "Or could it possibly be You-Know-Who?" he thought in horror."

**He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

"**It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head —**

"That's true," said Bill.

Harry smiled thinking of the other interesting things that happened in the Hog's Head, namely the original DA meeting and the secret passageway.

** that's one of the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he?**

"Yeah right, like there are lots of dragon dealers who walk around with Ridgeback eggs in their back pockets."

** I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."**

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"**

"**Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… **

Bill let out a sigh. It wasn't a good idea to get Hagrid near drinks. He'd just keep drinking and talking.**  
**

**Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"**

"He told this person about Fluffy?" asked Molly, terrified.**  
**

"**And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.**

"You two are really alike," said George.

"Oh, shut up, Georgie," said Harry.

"Don't call me that!"

"All right."**  
**

"**Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll ****go straight off ter sleep —"**

"He shouldn't have said that."**  
**

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.**

"He should," said Molly.**  
**

"**I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"**

"What are you three planning?" asked Molly, glaring at Harry.**  
**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

"**We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. **

"Finally you're seeing some sense," said Percy.

**"Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort**

"Well, I was half right anyways," muttered Harry.

** under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"**

"You mean you don't know!" shouted Charlie.

"It's been a whole year and you haven't been sent there?"

"That's outrageous!" cried Bill.

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction.**

"That would be rather helpful," said Arthur.

** They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

"Shoot, your year is just too obedient."

"You're supposed to be obedient!" said Percy.**  
**

"**We'll just have to —" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**

"**What are you three doing inside?"**

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

"Uh oh."**  
**

"**We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.**

"**See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"**

**Harry swallowed — now what?**

"**It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**

"That's really not a good idea."

"Yeah, McGonagall hates secrets."

"I didn't know that at the time, I was eleven."**  
**

"**Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."**

"Who want's to bet that it's fake?" asked Charlie.

No one did.

"Shoot."**  
**

"**He's gone?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"**

"**Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time – "**

"**But this is important."**

"**Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"**

"Yep."

"It also doesn't help that the Ministry is run by a bunch of morons at the moment."

"**Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor — it's about the Philosopher's Stone —"**

"That's a way to shock her," said Charlie.**  
**

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.**.

"**How do you know —?" she spluttered.**

"**Professor, I think — I know — that Sn— that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've ****got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."**

**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**

"**Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. **

"It'll be too late at that point," said Ron.

**"I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**

Harry grinned. If well protected meant that a bunch of first years could make their way through, then it was.**  
**

"**But Professor —"**

"**Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books.**

"I guess she was too distracted to use magic."

** "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."**

**But they didn't.**

"What are you planning?" asked Molly warily.**  
**

"**It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."**

"I was right about everything but Snape," grumbled Harry.**  
**

"**But what can we —"**

**Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round.**

**Snape was standing there.**

"Busted," said Fred.

"Hopefully not," said George.**  
**

"**Good afternoon," he said smoothly.**

**They stared at him.**

"**You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.**

"**We were —" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.**

"**You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"**

"He really makes himself look suspicious," murmured Charlie.**  
**

**Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.**

"**Be warned, Potter — any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."**

"You weren't expelled, were you?" asked Molly.

Harry shook his head. It wouldn't be a pretty sight when Molly realized that he had nearly been expelled several times.**  
**

**He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.**

**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.**

"**Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape — wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."**

"**Why me?"**

"You can pretend to be waiting for a professor," said Fred. "Professor Sprout, I think I got questions 16 a and and twelve b wrong," he said in a girly voice.**  
**

"**It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know."**

**He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong… '"**

Everyone started to laugh and Fred looked confused. "I guess I am related to you after all, Ronnikins."

"Shut up."

"Okay,"

"**Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.**

"Good."**  
**

"**And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."**

**But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.**

"Uh oh."**  
**

"**I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"**

"She's serious. You better behave," said Percy.**  
**

**Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**

"What?"**  
**

"**I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, **

"Good thing you had an excuse."**  
**

**and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."**

"That's not good," grumbled Fred.**  
**

"**Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.**

**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.**

"**I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."**

"Don't you dare!" yelled Molly.

"Mu -Mrs. Weasley, it's in the past."

"At least he lives," said George.

"Yeah, he's here, so he's fine," finished Fred.

"**You're mad!" said Ron.**

"**You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"**

"But I wasn't," said Harry.**  
**

"**SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back!**

Everyone's eyes grew extremely wide. You-Know-Who returning was the worst thing that could ever happen. All the Weasleys were silently hoping that it didn't happen.

Harry knew what they were thinking and cringed. These were going to be really hard books to read, especially once Voldemort returned.

** Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts!**

"That will never happen!" shouted Charlie.

"But it did," thought Harry.**  
**

**Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! **

"Good for you Harry!"**  
**

**I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"**

All the Weasleys looked sad at this statement. They all but for Ron and Ginny remembered the Potters, at least vaguely.**  
**

**He glared at them.**

"**You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.**

"**I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."**

"I don't think it was luck," said Bill.**  
**

"**But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.**

"**All — all three of us?"**

"**Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"**

"Ronald! I forbid you to go with Harry."

"Mrs. Weasley, it actually was a good thing Ron came. If it hadn't been for him, we'd have gotten stuck."**  
**

"**Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? **

**I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"**

"**But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."**

"None of them got expelled, right?" said Molly.

Harry shook his head.**  
**

"**Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."**

"One hundred and twelve percent! Is that even possible?" said Charlie.

"Uh hu," said Bill. "The other Gryffindor prefect of my year got one hundred and eleven percent on one of the tests, so yeah, it is.'**  
**

**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. **

**Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break.**

"I doubt you'll be able to break them. They probably are too advanced for first years," said Charlie.

Harry smirked.

"Can you stop that?" asked Percy. "It's getting really annoying."

** Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.**

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**

"**Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy — he didn't feel much like singing.**

"Anyways, my singing voice is awful. I doubt Fluffy would've liked it."**  
**

**He ran back down to the common room.**

"**We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own —"**

"That would be an amusing sight," said George.**  
**

"**What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

"**Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.**

**Neville stared at their guilty faces.**

"So I guess you aren't good at keeping a straight face?" asked Fred.

"No," answered Harry.

"That's the first rule of being a good prankster, make sure you can keep a straight face."

"Isn't having an alibi the first rule?" Harry questioned.

"When it comes to pranking, all rules are the first rule," said George.

Harry groaned.**  
**

"**You're going out again," he said.**

"**No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"**

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

"You really need to get there soon."**  
**

"**You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."**

"There is that," said Percy.

"**You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."**

**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**

"**I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll — I'll fight you!"**

"Well, I'm being brave," said Neville.**  
**

**Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot —"**

**"**RONALD!"

"He didn't mean it the way it sounded," Harry assured Molly.

"Yes, but still. . . ."

"Continue please, George."

"**Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"**

"For some reason, I don't think Ron meant himself," said Bill.

"**Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."**

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.**

"**Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"**

**Harry turned to Hermione.**

"When in doubt, turn to Who?"

"Hermione, who will always get you through."**  
**

"**Do something," he said desperately.**

**Hermione stepped forward.**

"**Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."**

**She raised her wand.**

"You cursed me?" said Neville.

"Yeah, she did. It wasn't much though," Harry said.**  
**

"**Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.**

"Full Body-Bind," murmured Molly.**  
**

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.**

**Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.**

"That was rather creepy," said Harry.**  
**

"**What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.**

"**It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."**

"**We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.**

"If you had the time, would you have explained?" asked Molly.

"Probably."**  
**

"**You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.**

"Or before," said Bill, laughing.

Everyone looked confused for a moment, but then realized that for them this hadn't happened, but it had for Harry.**  
**

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. **

"It certainly didn't."

**In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.**

"Good think you've got the invisibility cloak."**  
**

"**Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear,**

"You haven't kicked her yet?" asked Bill, astonished.

"What, when did you?"

"Sometime in the second week."

"Wow!" said the twins.

"And then again, when Charlie was around," Bill added. "The first time I didn't get caught, but the second . . ."

** but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

"That's because she can't see you," said Ginny.

"We know," said Ron, annoyed. Ginny huffed.**  
**

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

"Shoot. You had to run into him."

**Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"**

"The latter," said Charlie. He got a smack on the arm from Bill for that.**  
**

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

"**Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."**

"That would be really bad -"

"And I mean, really bad."**  
**

**Harry had a sudden idea.**

"**Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**

"That's," said Bill.

"Absolutely," said Charlie.

"Amazing!" they said together.

Harry just smiled**.  
**

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

"**So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."**

"**I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."**

"Sweet!"

"A run-in with Peeves and escaping unscathed is rare."**  
**

"**I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."**

"Well, that's certainly nice."**  
**

**And he scooted off.**

"**Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.**

"You said it!" shouted one of the twins. Ron looked proud.**  
**

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.**

"Uh oh."**  
**

"**Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."**

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two.**

"**If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."**

"I don't think they'll go," said Charlie.

"I had to try. I don't like my friends in danger," said Harry.**  
**

"**Don't be stupid," said Ron.**

"**We're coming," said Hermione.**

"That's settled then," said Molly. "Please tell me you all got through all right."

Harry didn't know what to say, they all got through, but all right was a different manner. "Well, we all made it though alive," he said.

Molly's eyes grew wide and Harry realized that what he said probably wasn't the smartest thing to have said. "Oh well," he thought, "it had already happened for him."**  
**

**Harry pushed the door open.**

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**

"**What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.**

"**Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."**

"Snape plays the harp?" said a very confused Bill.

"That doesn't sound like him," added Charlie.**  
**

"**It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry.**

"How do you all get through then?" asked Ginny.

"You'll see."

** "Well, here goes…"**

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop.**

"Good thing I didn't have to play anything. I don't even know how to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"Muggle nursery rhyme song."

"Oh, we have things like, Bright Little Airplane Lights," said Ginny.

** Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it ****tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

"Good."**  
**

"**Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"**

"Being the chivalrous knight, are ya?" asked Bill.

"**No, I don't!"**

"And you call yourself a Gryffindor, Hermione?" asked Percy.

"Hey, we had no idea what was down there."

"**All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

"**What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.**

"**Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."**

"How will you get back up?" asked Arthur.

Harry looked at the ground. "We didn't think of that."

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.**

"YOU'RE GOING FIRST?" screamed Molly. Harry cringed. He really didn't want to be near her for the next chapter.

"**You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."**

**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**

**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

Everyone was squirming in their seats.**  
**

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"**

"That's what you should have done when you first found out he was gone," said an outraged Molly Weasley.**  
**

"**Right," said Ron.**

"**See you in a minute, I hope…"**

"I hope! What kind of an answer is that?"

"Not a very cheerful one, that's for sure."

**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and — FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

"**It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"**

"And nearly strangle yourself as well," muttered Harry.

**Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.**

"**What's this stuff?" were his first words.**

"**Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall.**

"If the Stone is supposed to be protected, I highly doubt there'll be something to keep intruders from getting a broken leg," said Bill.

** Come on, Hermione!"**

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. **

"Whew."

**She landed on Harry's other side.**

"**We must be miles under the school," she said.**

"**Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.**

"**Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"**

**She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.**

"Devil's Snare!" everyone shouted.**  
**

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**

"**Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"**

"The name certainly helps," said Ron sarcastically.**  
**

"**Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. **

Ron looked shocked.**  
**

"**Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.**

"Devil's Snare likes dark, so make a light," said Neville.

"Wow, you know that?" asked George.

"I like Herbology," was all Neville said.**  
**

"**Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.**

"Stop moving. It's strangles faster when you move," advised Neville.**  
**

"**Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp."**

"**So light a fire!" Harry choked.**

"**Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

"What do you mean, 'there's no wood!'" shouted Bill. "You're a witch for crying out loud!"

"Bill, she's Muggle-born, and is bound to forget it sometimes. I even forget sometimes," said Harry.

"**HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**

"**Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant.**

"That's a really good spell to know."

** In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.**

"**Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.**

"**Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' honestly."**

"Ron!"**  
**

"**This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.**

"Well, thank you for pointing that out," said Fred sarcastically.

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough…**

"There's not a dragon here, is there?" asked Molly, her face white.

"No, not this time."

Molly looked extremely terrified, but much to Harry's relief, didn't say anything more. She did relax slightly knowing that there wasn't a dragon, but was still extremely nervous.

"**Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.**

**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

"**Do you think it's a ghost?"**

"**I don't know… sounds like wings to me."**

"Wings?" said Charlie.**  
**

**There's light ahead — I can see something moving."**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.**

"**Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.**

"**Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run."**

"That sounds too simple for a security charm," said Percy.**  
**

**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.**

"Figures."**  
**

**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.**

"Of course not. That's way to simple," said Bill.

"**Now what?" said Ron.**

"**These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —glittering?**

"**They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"**

"**But there are hundreds of them!"**

**Ron examined the lock on the door.**

"**We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."**

"Wow, Ron, you're really observant there."

"He can be when he wants to be anyways," said Harry.

**They each seized a broomstick**

"Even Hermione?" asked Fred. Harry nodded.

** and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

"But not for you, eh, Harry?" asked Charlie.

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

"That's very observant."**  
**

"**That one!" he called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."**

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.**

All the Weasley boys laughed. "He was flying inside a room. You try it sometime." He then saw Molly's glare directed at him and added, "Uh actually you better not. I think you're mum would kill you if you did."

"Actually I wouldn't," said Molly. "I would first kill Harry then I'd kill you."**  
**

"**We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"**

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**

"YAY!"

**They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**

"That certainly makes sense."**  
**

"**Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.**

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.**

"**Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.**

"**It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."**

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**

"**How?" said Hermione nervously.**

"**I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."**

"That's what I meant by we needed Ron," said Harry.

"Oh," was all Molly said.

**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.**

"**Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.**

"**This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"**

**Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess —"**

"And both know it, thanks to you," silently added Harry.

"**We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."**

"**Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle."**

"**What about you?"**

"**I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.**

"That's my favorite piece," Ron said.

"He always manages to protect his king and his knights," said Bill, "at least for most of the game."

"Wait, you're able to beat Ron?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, but it's really hard."

"Be glad while you can beat him. In just a few years, he'll be beating you."

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took.**

"**White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes… look…"**

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

"That would be really, really bad."

"**Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right."**

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.**

"He didn't protect his knight?" asked Bill surprised.

"He had Hermione and me to look out for. We took the places of the two knights."

"But isn't Ron a knight?" said Molly worridly.

Harry just gestured for George to continue reading.**  
**

"**Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken.**

"That's because he just lost his favorite piece."

** "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."**

**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger.**

Molly glared at that, but knew that they had come through safely.

** He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.**

"**We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…"**

**The white queen turned her blank face toward him.**

"**Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."**

"NOOOOO!" screamed all the Weasleys and Neville. Molly's scream was loudest and Harry felt that his eardrums were going to burst if he heard any more Weasley screams.

"**NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.**

"**That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"**

"**But —"**

"**Do you want to stop Snape or not?"**

"**Ron —"**

"**Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"**

"He's being a complete arse, but is being brave," said Bill.

"That's what all Weasleys are like," said Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just how you all act from my time," said Harry with a shrug.

**There was no alternative.**

"**Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."**

**He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor — **

Molly bit her lip so hard she drew blood.**  
**

**Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.**

"Which thankfully was all it was."

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

"You didn't check on him!" shouted Molly.

"He told us not to and he was fine once he woke up."**  
**

"**What if he's —?"**

"**He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"**

"**We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."**

**They had reached another door.**

"**All right?" Harry whispered.**

"**Go on."**

**Harry pushed it open.**

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

"Really good thing that was already finished," said Arthur.

Bill was becoming more and more certain that it was Quirrell. The mention of the troll especially. Quirrell alerted everyone about the troll on Halloween, so could Quirrell possibly be the one who had let the troll in? If so, then he definitely was the one after the Stone, but why? Quirrell wasn't a Death Eater, otherwise why would he be allowed to teach?

**I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."**

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**

"**Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"**

**They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.**

"NO!" shouted Molly.**  
**

"**Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**

**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**

**Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,**

**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**

**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**

**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**

**Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.**

**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**

**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**

**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**

**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**

**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**

**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**

**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**

**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**

**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**

**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**

"A riddle," said Percy.

"Do you think you could figure it out?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, but I would have to have to bottles in front of me."

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

"**Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."**

"That's true."

"**But so will we, won't we?"**

"**Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."**

"**But how do we know which to drink?"**

"**Give me a minute."**

"Well, more than a minute," said Bill.**  
**

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

"How long did it take her?" Ginny asked.

"Four or five minutes," said Harry.

"**Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."**

**Harry looked at the tiny bottle.**

"**There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."**

"You go in there alone!" shouted Molly. Harry prepared himself for another lecture, which he got. It took Molly about fifteen minutes to finish yelling at Harry for the danger he was going into.**  
**

**They looked at each other.**

"**Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**

"**You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."**

"Why are you going in then?"

Harry didn't answer.**  
**

"**But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?"**

"**Well — I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."**

"You better."**  
**

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**

"**Hermione!"**

"**Harry — you're a great wizard, you know."**

"**I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.**

"Harry, have you ever heard of a witch?" joked Charlie.**  
**

"**Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry —be careful! "**

"**You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"**

"**Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.**

"**It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.**

"**No — but it's like ice."**

"**Quick, go, before it wears off."**

"**Good luck — take care."**

"**GO!"**

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.**

**Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**

"**Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.**

Harry could feel the tension in the room. It was steadily growing.**  
**

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there —**

"Snape!" shouted most of the family.

"Quirrell!" shouted Bill and Charlie.

** but it wasn't Snape.**

"Damnit!"

"PERCY!"

The twins grinned at each other. Percy wasn't one to swear, and he had just done it.

** It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"I might as well give you the Knuts now, Charlie," moaned Percy. "Remind me never to bet with you again."

"Sure," said Charlie, "and hopefully this'll teach you a lesson."

"Who want's to read next?" asked George.

"I think I better read it," said Harry. He took the book from George. "Everyone ready for the last chapter?" he asked. Molly nodded mutely and the rest of the family follow suit.


	18. The Man With Two Faces

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

When Harry picked up the book he wondered if it had been a good idea. It was the final chapter, and it was the most dangerous one, at least for him. If Molly was the Molly he knew, then she would be yelling a lot at him this chapter, but that would be nothing compared to what happened later. He began to read.

**The Man with Two Faces**

"What?" said Ron.

"What's two faces?" asked Fred.

"Well, if someone talks to another person nicely when they are together, but talks badly about them when they are separate, that person is called a two-faced person," Bill answered.

"That's true, but something tells me that it isn't that kind of two faced," said Charlie.

**It was Quirrell.**

"Noo!" shouted George.

Bill and Charlie smirked and gave each other a high five. They both had been right.

"**You!" gasped Harry.**

**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.**

"**Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."**

"Where's the stutter?" asked Ron.**  
**

"**But I thought — Snape —"**

"**Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he?**

"You bet he does," said Fred.

** So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**

"Well, he certainly knew how to through off suspicion," muttered Bill.

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.**

"**But Snape tried to kill me!"**

"**No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match.**

"So that's what that was about," thought Bill.

** She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."**

"Snape was trying to save you!" shouted Percy.

"Uh, yeah, he was," said Harry, quickly looking at the book again.

"**Snape was trying to save me?"**

"**Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match?**

"So that's why he did it," said Arthur.

** He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really… he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. **

**All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."**

**Molly suddenly started and gasped for breath. "Relax," said Harry. "I'm here and I'm clearly not dead."**

"You're right, but still . . ."

Harry shook his head. He had come close to death every single year of his time at Hogwarts and Molly would get more and more tense as the books went on. He was glad that this one was nearly over.**  
**

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.**

"He does wandless magic?" asked Ron. "But isn't that impossible."

"Not really," said Harry. "Wands are only used to channel your magic and make it stronger. Several great wizards and witches are able to do a little bit of wandless magic."

To prove his point Harry leviated the one chair that was empty. It was quite obvious to everyone in the room that his wand was not being used.

Everyone was mesmerised. "Wow!" Charlie said.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," said Bill. "I hate to think what will happen when someone does."

"Oh, you'll find out," Harry said, with a mysterious grin.

"**You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."**

"**You let the troll in?"**

"So he was the one who did it," murmured Molly.**  
**

"**Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls — you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? **

**Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.**

"**Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."**

"What mirror?" asked George.

"Is it that mirror you saw earlier?" asked Bill.

Harry nodded.

"How can a mirror guard a stone?" questioned Charlie.

"The only way you'll find out is if you let me finish this chapter," said Harry.

**It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.**

"**This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"**

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.**

"Good idea," said Percy.

"Yeah, it's always a -"

"Good idea to -"

"Stall someone."

"Be quiet!"**  
**

"**I saw you and Snape in the forest —" he blurted out.**

"**Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me — as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"**

"What?" He works for You-Know-Who?" cried Bill in astonishment. Harry looked surprised that Bill didn't say the name. The Bill he knew wasn't afraid, at least Harry thought so.**  
**

**Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

"**I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?"**

"Now that is the ten thousand Galleon question," said Charlie.

**Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.**

"Keep stalling him."**  
**

"**But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**

"That would be your father's fault," said Arthur. "He and Snape never got along at all."

"I know about that," said Harry. Why his father had to act like that with Snape, he'd never know. He only wished that it hadn't happened.**  
**

**Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."**

"Well, that's some reassurance," said Percy.**  
**

"**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing — I thought Snape was threatening you…"**

"That was really strange."

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**

"**Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —"**

"You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts!" screamed Molly.

All of the Weasleys tensed up. This could not be good.**  
**

"**You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.**

"**He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it… **

"Well, he's not a Death Eater anyways," Charlie.

"How do you know that?" asked Bill.

"He said You-Know-Who's name. None of his followers do that."

"Oh."

**Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts,**

"Quirrell was the one who broke into Gringotts!" shouted Bill.

"I guess Gringotts isn't as safe as it was thought to be," said Percy.

Harry could hardly stop himself from laughing. When they found out that he had successfully robbed Gringotts, they really wouldn't think it was a safe place.

** he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"**

"How?" asked Molly, even though her voice showed that she didn't want to know.

"You'll find out," Harry answered.**  
**

**Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley — how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.**

**Quirrell cursed under his breath.**

"**I don't understand… is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"**

"I don't think that would work," said Charlie.**  
**

**Harry's mind was racing.**

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — which means I'll see where it's hidden!**

"That's pretty good logic," said Percy.

"Thanks."

** But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?**

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself.**

"**What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**

**And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**

"**Use the boy… Use the boy…"**

The Weasleys all paled at this. Their worst fears had been confirmed. You-Know-Who was still alive and he was at Hogwarts.

**Quirrell rounded on Harry.**

"**Yes — Potter — come here."**

**He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.**

"**Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."**

**Harry walked toward him.**

**I must lie, he thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.**

"That won't work if it really is You-Know-Who. He's a Legilimens, and he'll know if you lie," said Bill.

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. **

Charlie let out a gasp. Could that smell possibly be . . . he didn't want to think about it.

**He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.**

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow — incredibly —he'd gotten the Stone.**

"How'd that happen?" asked Percy.

"Wow!"

"Percy -"

"Doesn't -"

"Know -"

"Something!"

"You two be quiet for awhile."

"Yes mum," they said together.

"**Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"**

**Harry screwed up his courage.**

"**I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I — I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."**

"It's a believable lie even though it won't work," said Arthur.

**Quirrell cursed again.**

"**Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?**

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"He needs to get out of there!" screamed Molly. "Why isn't it a good idea?"

"Because Quirrell is probably faster than Harry," answered Bill.**  
**

**But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**

"**He lies… He lies…"**

Molly and Arthur stared at each other. They knew that voice, as much as they'd like to admit they didn't.**  
**

"**Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"**

**The high voice spoke again.**

"**Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"**

"**Master, you are not strong enough!"**

"**I have strength enough… for this…"**

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle.**

"Get out of there," Molly said between gritted teeth.

** Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

Everyone screamed, Molly's was the loudest. Ron and Ginny screamed mostly because it was scary, they didn't know much about Voldemort at their ages. Everyone else knew about this person and remembered, however vaguely, the dangerous times that had accompied him.

Harry knew that this was going to be a hard chapter and wished that he'd thought to bring along some calming potions. He'd have to make sure they had them for the next book.

"**Harry Potter…" it whispered.**

**Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.**

"Move!"**  
**

"**See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… **

"Why didn't he die? That's what I want to know," said Charlie.**  
**

**Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… **

"I think Dumbledore should fire Quirrell as soon as he gets back," said Bill.

"This hasn't happened yet though," said Percy.

"Yeah, but don't we want to make sure this never happens?" asked Bill.

**and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"**

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.**

"Good. Now run!"

"**Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me…**

**"Like I'd ever do that," muttered Harry.**

**or you'll meet the same end as your parents… They died begging me for mercy…"**

"LIAR!" screamed Molly. She knew that Lily and James never would beg for mercy from the most evil of all wizards. They would fight to their last breath.**  
**

"**LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.**

Molly was startled, but then smiled, realizing that Harry knew his parents weren't like that.**  
**

**Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.**

"**How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes, boy, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you… **

Tears were running down Molly's face. This was the first time that she had heard about this. She'd always wondered how Harry managed to escape death, but it probably had something to do with his mother protecting him.

**Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."**

"**NEVER!"**

"Good for you Harry!" cried Ron.**  
**

**Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two;**

"What?" shouted Fred.

** he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him.**

"Why'd he do that?" wondered George.

**The pain in his head lessened — he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes.**

"What in the world?"**  
**

"**Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck — Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

"What's going on?" wondered Molly.

"**Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!"**

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.**

"Gross," said Ginny.**  
**

"**Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.**

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse,**

Everyone tensed up, but knew that Harry survived.

** but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face —**

"**AAAARGH!"**

**Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.**

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off — the pain in Harry's head was building — he couldn't see — he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"**

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down… down… down…**

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**

"What the . . ."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence William," said Molly.

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**

**"Huh?"  
**

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**

"He's safe," said Arthur, letting out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"**Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.**

**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —"**

"**Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."**

"**Then who does? Sir, I —"**

"**Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."**

"She'd do that," said Bill.**  
**

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.**

"Looks like people know what you like," smirked Ron.

"**Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows.**

"I don't think there's such a thing as a secret at Hogwarts," said Bill.

Harry smiled, he'd found a lot of secrets during his time at Hogwarts. There really were quite a few.

** I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. **

"Yippee!" shouted the twins. They gave each other high fives.

Molly just let out a groan.

**No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"Shucks."**  
**

"**How long have I been in here?"**

"**Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."**

"Why'd he not say Hermione's name?" questioned Bill.

"Think about how many Mr. Weasleys there are at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah, right."

"**But sir, the Stone —"**

"**I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."**

"Better than most eleven year olds anyways."**  
**

"**You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"**

"**We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."**

"**It was you."**

"**I feared I might be too late."**

"**You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –"**

"**Not the Stone, boy, you — the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had.**

"You were that close to dying?" screamed Molly. When Harry nodded she hurried over to where he was sitting and gave him one of her famous death hugs.

** As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."**

"Destroyed?" said Ginny.**  
**

"**Destroyed?" said Harry blankly.**

Ginny glowed bright red.

** "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —"**

"**Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. **

"**You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**

"**But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**

"**They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."**

"That's is really sad."**  
**

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.**

"**To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.**

"That's very interesting," said Arthur.

** You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."**

"That is quite true," said Molly.**  
**

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

"**Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking… sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"**

"**Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**

"**Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

"He better be gone," said Arthur.**  
**

"**No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. **

**Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."**

"I hope he doesn't. A spirit of him is bad enough," said Bill, who remembered much of the war, having been born at the beginning.**  
**

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…"**

"**The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."**

"**Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"**

"I think that's what we all want to know," said Arthur.

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

"**Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day… put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know."**

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.**

"Unlike some," muttered Percy.

The twins merely glared at their brother.**  
**

"**But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"**

"**Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever.**

"Wow."

"I've heard of this magic," said Molly. "It's a very deep one and complicated."**  
**

**It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak — do you know who sent it to me?"**

"**Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." **

"Dumbledore sent it!" shouted Molly.

"I wouldn't have believed it," said Bill.

**Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things… your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."**

"**And there's something else…"**

"**Fire away."**

"**Quirrell said Snape —"**

"**Professor Snape, Harry."**

"**Yes, him —**

Everyone laughed.

** Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"**

"**Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."**

"**What?"**

"**He saved his life."**

"What?" asked Ron.

"When was that?" said Molly.

"I think it was in their fifth year," said Harry.

"**What?"**

Ron blinked.**  
**

"**Yes…" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt… I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…"**

"Hmm," thought Arthur. Something just didn't seem right.**  
**

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.**

"**And sir, there's one more thing…"**

"**Just the one?"**

"**How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"**

"Now that's what we all would like to know," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas,**

"Aren't they all brilliant?" asked Percy.

"Do you call leaving a baby on the front porch of a family that hates Muggles brilliant?" asked Molly.

Percy shook his head.

** and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, **

"Now that truly is ingenious," said Bill.**  
**

**otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes… **

They all laughed.

**Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"**

**He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth.**

"Gred?"

"Yeah Forge?"

"I think that's the earwax flavor."

"Poor Dumbledore."

**Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"**

"I was right!"

**Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.**

"**Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.**

"**Absolutely not."**

"**You let Professor Dumbledore in…"**

"**Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."**

"Yeah and her idea of rest is lying in bed completely bored," said Charlie.**  
**

"**I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…"**

"**Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."**

"It's gonna be longer."**  
**

**And she let Ron and Hermione in.**

"**Harry!"**

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.**

"I certainly am glad she didn't," muttered Harry.**  
**

"**Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —"**

"**The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"**

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. **

"Those are always quite fun to find out," said Bill.**  
**

**Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

"Anyone would've," said Charlie. "I don't know how you managed with it being right in front of you. It's bad enough hearing about it."**  
**

"**So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"**

"**That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"**

"**I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.**

"RONALD!"**  
**

"**So what happened to you two?" said Harry.**

"**Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round — that took a while —**

"At least you woke him," said Percy.

**and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall — he already knew — he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."**

"**D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"**

"**Well, " Hermione exploded, "if he did — I mean to say that's terrible — you could have been killed."**

"You most certainly could've. Please tell me you don't do anything this dumb anymore," begged Molly. Harry didn't answer and began to read again.**  
**

"**No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I ****reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"**

"Who in their right mind would do such a thing?" asked Molly, horrified at the very idea.

"Dumbledore," answered Harry.**  
**

"**Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course —**

"Drat!"

** you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you — but the food'll be good."**

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.**

"**You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.**

"Well, they had longer than she said they could have," said George.**  
**

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.**

"**I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"**

"**Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."**

"**Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"**

"Probably Hagrid," said Charlie.**  
**

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke.**

"Yep."

** As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.**

"**It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

"Now that would be really interesting to see," laughed Bill.

"Dumbledre would never allow it though," said Charlie.

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."**

"**Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"**

"**VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying.**

"Well, that certainly got his attention."

** "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…"**

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."**

"**It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously,**

"It better not be," said Bill.

** and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**

"**Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…"**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.**

"Ahh," everyone said.

"Those were the first photos I ever had of them," said Harry.

"**Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, **

"Well, not all of them," said Molly darkly.

**askin' fer photos… knew yeh didn' have any… d'yeh like it?"**

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

"It really was one of the nicest presents I ever got," said Harry.**  
**

**Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.**

"Booo!"

** A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

"Boo!"**  
**

**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.**

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

"**Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…**

"Why do you want to get your head empty?" wondered Percy.

"So you have space for next year," returned Charlie.**  
**

"**Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."**

"Why did they have to win?" grumbled Bill.**  
**

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.**

"**Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."**

"Yippee!" shouted Charlie.**  
**

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

"Good," said Bill.**  
**

"**Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…**

"**First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"**

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.**

"Bad mental image there," said Charlie.

Ron glared at his older brother, but Charlie just grinned at him.**  
**

"… **for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

"Sweet."**  
**

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"**

"You were really proud of him," said Harry.**  
**

**At last there was silence again.**

"**Second — to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

"I hadn't realized this when it first happened, but Dumbledore was actually being literal," said Harry.**  
**

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. **

**Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up.**

"That's a lot to get in a few minutes," commented Percy.**  
**

"**Third — to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."**

"Yay!" screamed Bill and Charlie.

"Bloody hell, you're tied with Slytherin!" cried Bill.

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.**

"Why'd he tie you if he didn't intend for you to win?" asked Charlie.

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**

"**There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."**

"Woot!" There came another cry from the Weasleys living room.**  
**

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place,**

It was the same in the Weasleys house. A Muggle who was a few miles away wondered what the sudden noise was, but thankfully didn't decide to go and investigate.

** so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.**

"He got what he deserved," said Ron.**  
**

"**Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin,**

"Well, it had been six years since another house won. They were glad of the change," said Harry.

** "we need a little change of decoration."**

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.**

"Which isn't very normal," said Bill.

"Especially considering the tendency I had to get in danger," Harry finished to himself.**  
**

**It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls… he would never, ever forget tonight.**

**Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. **

"Figures," said Ron.**  
**

**Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets;**

"It got away from him again!" cried George.

** notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); **

"FREDERICK!"

**Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.**

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**

"That would be rather frightening," said Bill.

"Not to mention that it would totally destroy the Statute of Secrecy," added Percy.**  
**

"**You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you — I'll send you an owl."**

"**Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:**

"**Bye, Harry!"**

"**See you, Potter!"**

"**Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.**

"And even more now," muttered Harry.**  
**

"**Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.**

**He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"**

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**

"**Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see —"**

"**Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."**

Ginny glowed bright red yet again.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.**

"**Busy year?" she said.**

"No. All that happened was that I nearly was jinxed off my broomstick, helped knock out a full grown mountain troll, and save the Philosophers Stone," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Very," said Harry. **

"That sums it up as well," said Bill.**  
**

**"Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."**

"**Oh, it was nothing, dear."**

"**Ready, are you?"**

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.**

"**You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.**

**Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.**

"**See you over the summer, then."**

"**Hope you have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.**

"**Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"**

"And that's the end," said Harry, putting the book down.

"That certainly was an, interesting year," said Arthur.

"Please say that was your most dangerous year," pleaded Molly.

"Sorry, but no," said Harry. "They're all dangerous."

"That sounded like a fun year," Fred said quietly.

"Some parts were fun, but there was a lot of danger," said Harry.

"You came through fine. And we know that you came through all your years fine," said George.

"Well, not quite. Let's just say that I lived," Harry said.

"Should we start the next book?" asked Molly. Everyone agreed and Ron picked up the next book.

**_A/N And the first book with the Weasleys reading is finished. The first chapter of CoS will be up shortly._**


	19. Books From the Future 2 is now up

_**A/N For those of you who haven't found it yet, the second story is now up. Just go through my profile to find it.**_


End file.
